Descendants: Dark Beginnings
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Everyone in Auradon knows that the VK's never had the best childhood, or that they were given much love or support by their parents, & yet just how tough did they really have it? As deep dark family secrets are revealed, & with the struggle of good & evil raging inside each of them, only one question yearns to be answered, is being evil really the only way to win?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - So Many Ways To Be Wicked**

Mal let out a long sigh as she stared out her bedroom window at the deep blue sky which was filled with twinkling stars and the glow of the silver moon which seemed to almost pulse with golden light each time she looked at it and soon became rather bored with it.

"You okay?" Evie asked looking up from her sewing machine at Mal who gave a short nod, but then soon shook her head instead as she sat down on the bed. "I keep thinking that coming here was a big mistake." She said softly.

"How so?" Evie asked turning off her sewing machine then making her way over toward Mal. "Ben doesn't think that way does he?" Mal shook her head. "It's not just about him, because of what my mother did to me, I almost hurt not just Ben, but pretty much everyone here. They all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

Evie sat down on the bed beside Mal and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe that, and neither should you." She said softly. "We chose to be good. We chose to not let the lives of our parents define who we are. We chose to be different from them, and that's what you have to keep fighting for."

Mal smiled softly as Evie pulled her into a hug. "Thanks E." She replied as Evie smiled back. "You got it M." She said as she stood up and made a stroll over to her bed and sat down. As Mal laid down on the bed and let her head hit the pillows she soon found her mind beginning to drift off toward her father. Who was he? Since Mal and her brother's birth, their mother hadn't once mentioned him at all. Was he still alive and out there somewhere? As Mal's eyes now began to flutter closed she couldn't stop thinking about her father and what life would be like if her mother wasn't Maleficent.

* * *

Back in the boy's room, Carlos found it within himself to avoid sleeping, and as he simply laid there in bed listening to the sounds of Jay snoring in the other bed across from his, he then looked down at Dude who was curled up asleep next to him and gently began to stroke his fur, when a sudden memory seized his mind in which he saw the face of a large dobberman growling and snarling at him. The sudden memory flash caused him to let out a soft gasp and immediatly drew back his hand from Dude's fur.

Carefully he now got out of bed and quietly tip-toed out of the room. He needed to get out of there. He could feel his chest starting to tighten and his breathing beginning to quicken as the signs of a panic attack were starting again, something he hadn't felt ina long time. His hands started to shake and his vision started to blur. His throat felt tight each time he tried to take a breath. "Come on Carlos, calm down." He whispered to himself softly as he carefully made his way down the hallway.

"Going somewhere?" He heard a voice that startled him as he turned around to find none other then the sight of Mal's twin brother Malice staring at him with the same glowing green eyes that matched that of his sister's.

Carlos shook his head, and tried to answer but his voice shook with each word that came tumbling out his mouth. "Couldn't sleep. Just thought I'd go out for a little walk to clear my head." Malice folded his arms across his chest as his glowing green eyes bore into Carlos's brown ones almost as if he was trying to put him under a spell or something.

Carlos immediatly looked away as he felt his hands starting to shake again. There was something about the way Malice was looking at him that suddenly reminded Carlos of his mother, and at that moment another sudden memory began to seize control of his mind again. He could clearly see his mother now standing before him, holding a small dog like whistle in one hand, and what appeared to be a dog leash in the other like a whip. Carlos's eyes darted around wildly as he image of the cruel and sadistic glare in his mother's eyes bore into his.

"You've been naughty it seems huh Carlos?" He could hear his mother's voice inside his head now, and all at once his breathing began to quicken again, and his vision began to blur as the sound of the dog leash cracking in the air like a whip sent shivers of terror down Carlos's spine. "No...No!" Carlos now found himself crying out in terror not even aware that the memory he was seeing was nothing but a hallucination. Malice's eyes flickered in concern as he watched the small boy trembling in absolute fear, and realized something was wrong.

* * *

"Carlos? You alright?" Malice asked now strolling over toward the youngest VK. "No! Stop it, I'm sorry!" Carlos was practically hysterical now as he started backing away from the fierce gaze of his mother, but the sound of the whip cracking through the air only caused him more fear, and soon it wasn't just his hands that were shaking but now his entire body. Malice could see the look of terror etched on Carlos's face, but couldn't see what it was he was terrified of. Sweat began to pour down Carlos's face as he began to pant heavily from lack of being able to breathe. The next thing he saw was his mother raising the dog leash into the air then whipping it down onto his body.

"Carlos, snap out of it!" He yelled out his voice rising above a whisper, but Carlos didn't seem to be listening and as Malice looked down just in time to see Carlos about to tumble bacward down the flight of stairs. "Carlos!" He cried out as he ran toward him to stop him, but it was too late.

"Ahhh!" Carlos screamed out as pain flared all over his body, and tears stung in his eyes as he started begging now. "Please! stop it, I promise I'll do better. Mom please stop!" Malice's eyes looked around just as sevearl other faces of other AK kids began poking their heads out of their rooms due to the sound of the commotion. "Carlos!" Just then the sound of Jay's voice broke through the silence as he leaped his way over the banister and landed on his feet.

Jay's silvery eyes bore with anger as he glared from Carlos's trembling form writhing in both fear and agony then toward Malice. "What did you do to him?" He asked with a slight growl as Malice shook his head. 'It's not me." He said softly, but the son of Jafar didn't seem to buy it as he made a grab for Malice's shirt and dragged him to his feet. "What did you do to Carlos?!" He roared out in anger.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Malice roared back as his own surge of anger rushed through him. His eyes glowed menacingly toward Jay who just stood his ground and didn't say anything. "Guys enough!" The voice belonging to Mal broke the silence between the two boys much to Jay's dismay. "Jay let him go." Mal ordered softly. "We need to figure out what's going on with Carlos."

Jay let out a soft growl of irritation as he let go of Malice's shirt and turned his attention now to his best friend who was still writhing around in obvious bouts of pain. "Carlos, hey it's Jay. Wake up." He said softly as he got down on one knee beside Carlos and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Carlos moaned in pain as he continued to writhe around on the ground moaning which soon started to turn to tiny dog like whimpers like a dog. "Carlos!" This time Jay yelled out his best friend's name hoping to startle him awake, which suddenly to his surprise worked as the fourteen-year-old jolted awake screaming, as his brown eyes darted around the room wildly. his whimpers now turned frantically to almost barking cries as his breathing began to escalate.

Turning his head toward the girls along with Malice, the look in Jay's eyes told them that something wasn't right. Something had happened to Carlos on the Island. Something more tragic then any of the children could ever understand. "Carlos, easy it's Jay, it's okay." Jay replied calmly placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder to calm him. Carlos's eyes calmed and his breathing began to even out back to normal as he now realised what was going on, and the last thing he uttered wasn't the names of his best friends, but instead all that came out was almost in a child-like manner as if Carlos himself had suddenly reverted back in time "Just let me sleep..." He whispered softly. "Let me never wake up again..." And with that Carlos's world began to grow black, as Mal, Evie, and Jay all watched as their longtime friend passed out.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Carlos! Will Mal, Evie, and Jay be able to help him through this? Just what exactly is Cruella really capable of? stay tuned for more to find out more. Hope you Enjoyed and as Always Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villains and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recommend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "I keep thinking that coming here was a big mistake." She said softly.

"How so?" Evie asked turning off her sewing machine then making her way over toward Mal. "Ben doesn't think that way does he?" Mal shook her head. "It's not just about him, because of what my mother did to me, I almost hurt not just Ben, but pretty much everyone here. They all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

Evie sat down on the bed beside Mal and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe that, and neither should you." She said softly. "We chose to be good. We chose to not let the lives of our parents define who we are. We chose to be different from them, and that's what you have to keep fighting for."

"You've been naughty it seems huh Carlos?" He could hear his mother's voice inside his head now, and all at once his breathing began to quicken again, and his vision began to blur as the sound of the dog leash cracking in the air like a whip sent shivers of terror down Carlos's spine. "No...No!" Carlos now found himself crying out in terror not even aware that the memory he was seeing was nothing but a hallucination. Malice's eyes flickered in concern as he watched the small boy trembling in absolute fear, and realized something was wrong.

"Carlos, snap out of it!" He yelled out his voice rising above a whisper, but Carlos didn't seem to be listening and as Malice looked down just in time to see Carlos about to tumble bacward down the flight of stairs. "Carlos!" He cried out as he ran toward him to stop him, but it was too late.

"Ahhh!" Carlos screamed out as pain flared all over his body, and tears stung in his eyes as he started begging now. "Please! stop it, I promise I'll do better. Mom please stop!" Malice's eyes looked around just as sevearl other faces of other AK kids began poking their heads out of their rooms due to the sound of the commotion. "Carlos!" Just then the sound of Jay's voice broke through the silence as he leaped his way over the banister and landed on his feet.

Jay's silvery eyes bore with anger as he glared from Carlos's trembling form writhing in both fear and agony toward Malice. "What did you do to him?" He asked with a slight growl as Malice shook his head. 'It's not me." He said softly, but the son of Jafar didn't seem to buy it as he made a grab for Malice's shirt and dragged him to his feet. "What did you do to Carlos?!" He roared out in anger.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Malice roared back as his own surge of anger rushed through him. His eyes glowed menacingly toward Jay who just stood his ground and didn't say anything. "Guys enough!" The voice belonging to Mal broke the silence between the two boys much to Jay's dismay. "Jay let him go." Mal ordered softly. "We need to figure out what's going on with Carlos."

Jay let out s soft growl of irritation as he let go of Malice's shirt and turned his attention now to his best friend who was still writhing around in obvious bouts of pain. "Carlos, hey it's Jay. Wake up." He said softly as he got down on one knee beside Carlos and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Carlos moaned in pain as he continued to writhe around on the ground moaning which soon started to turn to tiny dog like whimpers like a dog. "Carlos!" This time Jay yelled out his best friend's name hoping to startle him awake, which suddenly to his surprise works as the fourteen-year-old jolts awake screaming, as his brown eyes darted around the room wildly. his whimpers now turned frantically to almost barking cries as his breathing began to escalate.

Turning his head toward the girls along with Malice, the look in Jay's eyes told them that something wasn't right. Something had happened to Carlos on the Island. Something more tragic then any of the children could ever understand. "Carlos, easy it's Jay, it's okay." Jay replied calmly placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder to calm him. Carlos's eyes calmed and his breathing began to even out back to normal as he now realised what was going on, and the last thing he uttered wasn't the names of his best friends, but instead all that came out was, "Just let me sleep...let me never wake up again..." And with that Carlos's world began to grow black, as Mal, Evie, and Jay all watched as their longtime friend pass out.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** **With us evil lives on**  
 **The right side of wrong**

As the growing darkness began to rise and disperse all around him, Carlos was now suddenly greeted by a tiny whimper. That caught his attention, and slowly he opened his eyes. The room he found himself in was dark and nothing seemed to be out of place. Where am I? Carlos wondered to himself as he looked around. There was another whimper that was followed by a loud whine. "Dude?" The door of the room he was in was open, and the whining seemed to be coming from the hall. Figuring something was wrong with Dude, Carlos jumped up and made his way to the door. "Dude?" he called again as he stuck his head out the door. The whimpering sounded again from his left. Looking around he then noticed a shadowy figure heading down the hall and quickly followed suit. As he followed the shadowy figure, the sound of Dude's whining grew louder and more frantic causing Carlos to quicken his pace. He was practically running by the time he made it outside the main doors. He looked around frantically for any sign of where Dude might be. It was then that he heard a loud yelp from the woods. The sound caused his heart to race as he ran to the woods. Stumbling around in the dark for a while before coming across a familiar shape covered with brown fur. "Dude." He called out for the dog in relief. Relief, however, was short lived as he got no response from his normally active companion. If the loud yelp from before scared him, then the silence that surrounded him at the moment caused sheer terror to settle into his stomach.

He made his way to the unusually still dog, and as he grew close a sob forced it's way from his throat and out his lips. The dog's eyes were open in his direction, but it was clear that they were seeing nothing. He collapsed to his knees next to his friend, and a shaking hand made it's way to the dog's fur. It was clear now to Carlos that the poor little dog was now dead and lifeless. "I'm so sorry." He whispered sobbing as he pulled the dog into his lap and cuddled it close to him.

"Hello Carlos." Stiffening at the familiar voice he turned to see a hand with long claw like nails harshly taking his chin and forcing him to look in the direction of the voice that was speaking. "Mother" he gasped in terror as his chest grew tight with panic growing the longer he stared into her face.

She looked down at his lap, with a smile making it's way across her face." The perfect size for ear muffs." Cruella said motioning a single finger toward Dude's unconscious form. Before he could properly process her words Carlos could now only watch in horror as she had snatched Dude from his lap. He tried to jump up to take the dog back from her, but found himself jerked back. Something was around his neck. His hands quickly examined what was keeping him from his dog. It was a collar.

It was suddenly becoming harder to breathe as he realized the position he was in. He looked around and his suspicions were confirmed. She had chained him to a tree. She was going to leave him out here all night. It was her favorite form of punishment. His mind was going a million miles a minute as he pulled at the collar. It wouldn't budge. It was stuck and he was trapped. "Stay Carlos, be a good boy while I take care of this mutt, and then we'll head home."

"No!" Carlos was in full blown panic now. He had to get Dude away from her, he had to get away from her. His breathing seemed to get faster and it was making it harder to concentrate. All he could process was must get away.

* * *

Quiet moans of torturous pain was enough to rose Jay from his restless bout of sleep as he had now became alert of Carlos's presence. Although he wasn't fully awake and alert, the sounds of quick gasping breaths was enough to alert Jay that something was wrong.

"Not good." He whispered softly as he gently rubbed Carlos's shoulder. "Carlos! Wake up." He called as he made it to the other boy's side. It was clear now that Carlos was struggling in his dream, to get away and to pull in a proper breath. Jay tried to shake him awake, but it only seemed to make the other boy struggle harder. "This isn't working." He said softly to himself. "I've got to get Evie and Mal."

Taking off out of the room, Jay rounded the corner and much to his shock and surprise, nearly crashed headfirst into the two girls. "Jay? What's wrong?" Evie asked, her brown eyes obviously noticing the look of panic in his eyes. "Carlos…nightmare…breathing wrong…" he gasped out and ran back toward the room. Nothing else was said as the two girls ran behind him.

Evie was in the boy's room first and instantly ran to Carlos's side. Jay stopped at the door to catch his breath. Carlos had stopped thrashing around on the bed, but was practically hyperventilating now. "Carlos, wake up now." Evie's voice was soft and her hands were gentle and warm to the touch as the sudden skin to skin contact was enough to rouse Carlos from his restless nightmare. However, despite being awake now he was still frantic and breathing harshly. Mal and Jay shared a worried glance. If they did not get him calm soon he was going to pass right back out.

"Hey, you okay?" Malice asked now entering the room in obvious concern as he had obviously sensed the emotion of concern and confusion in his twin's heart. "Where...is...he? Carlos tried to ask, but he could not explain past the wheezing excuse for breathing that was getting into his lungs. A cold sweet was breaking out across the smaller boy's face as he swayed to the side. His eyes were not focusing properly. When the boy started to tilt off the bed, Malice was quick to steady him as Evie laid Carlos back against the bed, but he was trembling in her arms with fright.

Worried that Carlos would faint before they got an answer as he started struggling to sit up. Mal ran over to help Evie and Jay keep Carlos down. "Dude!" Carlos cried out as tears started to run down his cheeks now. "It's okay," Evie said gently. "He's with Jane and Fairy Godmother tonight." She said turning toward Jay while mouthing out silent orders to go and get him.

That was all Jay needed to hear to take off out of the room again. He made his way to Jane's conjoined room that she had shared with Audrey, hoping that Dude was there. He quietly opened the door of the room to find the two girls sleeping in their beds, and let out a small breath as he quietly closed the door and started making his way now toward Fairy Godmother's office chambers. As he quietly opened the door, Jay spotted the dog in the corner of the room. Quickly striding into the room he scooped up the dog and quickly left the room to return to his and Carlos's shared room. Where upon entering he found Carlos to be no longer struggling in the bed, but was now staring at the wall.

* * *

The fourteen year old's breathing was still far too quickly for Jay's liking, as he walked in and offered a confused Dude to Carlos. But, the boy did not seem to see him. Carlos still appeared to be trapped in his thoughts from the aftermath of the confusing dream and couldn't seem to fully process if what he had seen with his mother was in fact truly a nightmare or in fact reality. Jay sighed, and put the dog in Carlos' lap. Then he took the boys hand and helped him to stroke the dog's fur. Carlos appeared startled by the fur and looked down in confusion. "But mom…" He started to say, but Jay quickly responded by whispering in a soft gentle reassuring voice, "Just a dream, buddy." Carlos nodded and his breathing started to calm. Dude was distraught by his human's behavior and stood so he could carefully lick away the salty tracks that tears left on his boy's cheek. Carlos smiled slightly and finally relaxed. Soon enough he had fallen into a more peaceful sleep with Dude cradled safely to him.

"What was that?" Malice asked everyone in the room quietly, so as not to wake the now sleeping boy. "Nightmares." Evie replied quietly as Mal nodded in response. "He has always had them, but this is defiantly the worst one I have ever seen." Jay said. "I've seen bad ones, but nothing like this." Evie whispered. "That didn't seem like just a nightmare." Malice noted as he observed Carlos's rash behavior. "That seemed more like a panic attack then a nightmare. We should keep an eye on him."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Carlos! Can Cruella really be that horrible of a mother? is it perhaps that Carlos has had the hardest childhood among the four of them? Stay tuned to find out more. The next chapter will possibly explain my own interpetation as to how the four of them all met, and what their lives were really like growing up on the Isle. Stay tuned for more as I will keep bringing it back. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Hello Carlos." Stiffening at the familiar voice he turned to see a hand with long claw like nails harshly taking his chin and forcing him to look in the direction of the voice that was speaking. "Mother" he gasped in terror as his chest grew tight with panic growing the longer he stared into her face.

She looked down at his lap, with a smile making it's way across her face."The perfect size for ear muffs." Cruella said motioning a single finger toward Dude's unconscious form. Before he could properly process her words Carlos could now only watch in horror as she had snatched Dude from his lap. He tried to jump up to take the dog back from her, but found himself jerked back. Something was around his neck. His hands quickly examined what was keeping him from his dog. It was a collar.

It was suddenly becoming harder to breathe as he realized the position he was in. He looked around and his suspicions were confirmed. She had chained him to a tree. She was going to leave him out here all night. It was her favorite form of punishment. His mind was going a million miles a minute as he pulled at the collar. It would not budge. It was stuck. He was trapped. "Stay Carlos, be a good boy while I take care of this mutt, and then we'll head home."

"No!" Carlos was in full blown panic now. He had to get Dude away from her, he had to get away from her. His breathing seemed to get faster and it was making it harder to concentrate. All he could process was must get away.

"Dude!" Carlos cried out as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "It's okay," Evie said gently. "He's with Jane and Fairy Godmother tonight." She said turning toward Jay while mouthing out silent orders to go and get him.

That was all Jay needed to hear to take off out of the room again. He made his way to Jane's conjoined room that she had shared with Audrey, hoping that Dude was there. He quietly opened the door of the room to find the two girls sleeping in their beds, and let out a small breath as he quietly closed the door and started making his way now toward Fairy Godmother's office chambers. As he quietly opened the door, Jay spotted the dog in the corner of the room. Quickly striding into the room he scooped up the dog and quickly left the room to return to his and Carlos's shared room. Where upon entering he found Carlos to be no longer struggling in the bed, but was now staring at the wall.

The fourteen year old's breathing was still far too quickly for Jay's liking, as he walked in and offered a confused Dude to Carlos. But, the boy did not seem to see him. Carlos still appeared to be trapped in his thoughts from the aftermath of the confusing dream and couldn't seem to fully proscess if what he had seen with his mother was in fact truly a nightmare or in fact reality. Jay sighed, and put the dog in Carlos' lap. Then he took the boys hand and helped him to stroke the dog's fur. Carlos appeared startled by the fur and looked down in confusion. "But mom…" He started to say, but Jay quickly responded by whispering in a soft gentle reassuing voice, "Just a dream, buddy." Carlos nodded and his breathing started to calm. Dude was distraught by his human's behavior and stood so he could carefully lick away the salty tracks that tears left on his boy's cheek. Carlos smiled slightly and finally relaxed. Soon enough he had fallen into a more peaceful sleep with Dude cradled safely to him.

"What was that?" Malice asked everyone in the room quietly, so as not to wake the now sleeping boy. "Nightmares." Evie replied quietly as Mal nodded in response. "He has always had them, but this is defiantly the worst one I have ever seen." Jay said. "I've seen bad ones, but nothing like this." Evie whispered. "That didn't seem like just a nightmare." Malice noted as he observed Carlos's rash behavior. "That seemed more like a panic attack then a nightmare. We should keep an eye on him."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -** **I feel so useless**  
 **Misunderstood**

From the dephs of his earliest memories, Carlos now began to relieve his worst fears all over again, as though he had gone back in time. He saw himself at four years old, lying down in an almost fetal like position on the lumpy matress his mother had laid out inside her closet. The darkness was almost welcoming on some nights whenever it grew incresingly cold on the Island, which on many accounts it did, but to Carlos being cold never bothered him. Well not that he would ever aknowledge it to his mother anyway, who always seemed to somehow care more for her fur coats then she ever had of him.

There were often many times as Carlos could recall even growing up when his mother wouldn't even call him by his name and would only adress him as simply 'Pup.' A single tear now began to roll down his cheek as he watched his younger self from inside the memory crawling around on the lumpy matress whimpering softly like a damaged puppy. It was all Carlos had ever known since as far back as he could remember, and how his mother would often chain him up outside to a dog house, and would make him sit out there in the freezing cold whenever he was bad, or didn't do whatever she had requested of him. Sometimes she would even leave him out there tied up all by himself for even more then just hours, sometimes it was for at least a day or two even in the freezing cold rain.

One day in particular was a day Carlos would never forget, because it was not only a day that his life had began to take a change for the better, but that it had also began to take a chage for the worse as well. It was the day of the Evil Queen's daughter's sixth birthday, and as Carlos had managed to fumble around with the chain that had his doggy collar hooked to the dog house, when it finally came undone, he now found himself drawn toward the sounds of the party, not to mention the wonderful smell of something sweet.

Approaching the location of the party on all fours like a dog, Carlos could immediatly catch a glimpse of Evil Queen's daughter, the blue haired princess that he would later come to know as one of his closest friends in the entire world. Evie.

* * *

Suddenly a pang of fear ran through him as he turned around and was about to head back home when the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder caused him to start barkng and whimpering like a dog in terror as he turned around to meet the sight of the blue haired princess who had a smile on her face as she held out a tiny black bag in her hands. Looking at the bag in confusion Carlos didn't know what to make of it, or what would possibly be inside as the blue haired princess handed gently handed it to him.

"This is for you." She said softly. Carlos looked at the bag curiously and began sniffing it as if he couldn't distinguish human items from animal items and thought that whatever was in the bag would possibly hurt him. "You want to come and hang out?" The princess asked curiously as she extended out a hand toward him. "I'm Evie," She introduced. "What's your name?" Carlos grew quiet and immedialty let out a tiny bark in response, to which the princess, Evie seemed to understand. "Okay, so it's pup, right?" She asked as Carlos nodded in respose. Evie smiled and gentle grabbed ahold of Carlos's hand and tried to pull hm to his feet, but he barked and let out a whimper as he fell back to the ground. "It's okay." Evie said softly. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Carlos looked at her for a moment in confusion, before the shrill sound of a dog whistle suddenly reached his ears causing him to cry out in several whimpers of pain as he fell to the ground and curled up in a fetal posistion, with his nose starting to bleed from the noise, his hands immedialty flew up to his ears as if trying to stop the pain. "PUP!"

* * *

There it was, the shrill shrieking voice that belonged to his mother who was now walking toward him with a stern, stone cold angry glare in her eyes. "I thought I had it drilled into that thick skull of yours, that you were to never leave my sight. Was that clear?" She asked, her voice at first a soft stern one as Carlos looked at her in confusion and barked once which always ment yes at least to Cruella anyway. Her eyes flared in anger as she reached over and grabbed ahold of the broken chain that was dangling from the collar around her son's neck and yanked the four year old up hard from the ground causing him to whine in agony. "I SAID WAS IT CLEAR?!" She demanded this time nearly screaming in his ear as the tiny four year old barked again this time much louder then before, in fact he basically howled out a yes so loud that it made his voice grow horse. Satisfied, Cruella now began to pull on the chain as if it was a dog leash half draggin away a reluclant Carlos back the dreary home they both shared as mother and son and away from the pretty blue haired princess, who had offered Carlos the first glimpse of friendship.

Even now as the whimpering sounds of Dude aroused Carlos from the memories, he slowly opened his eyes no longer trapped in time, and was back in the present day. Staring at Dude's face and he gave him several licks, the fourteen year old couldn't help but smile at his tiny companion. "It's alright Dude." He said softly as he let out a breath of air while stroking his soft fur. "I'm okay." He said aloud mostly to himself to reassure himself that it was truth, but inside all Carlos felt now was guilty. He felt guilty because he had caused his mother's mood, but of course, no amount of physical pain could hurt more than the fact that he knew everything his mother did to him was justified. She was right, he was born defected, he was worthless and there was nothing he could do to change it. The pain he often felt was his punishment. and he knew deep down inside that he deserved it.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...So this is my first start at my own interpretation as to how Carlos met Evie. I realize that they actually didn't meet until they were teenagers due to the books, but I figured this was way more in depth. Also I will be explaining more in detail as to how the others are treated, but to be honest, I don't think Maleficent, Evil Queen, or Jafar could ever top notch Cruella in the ways of parenting. I mean seriously if there was an award show on the Isle of the Lost for the worst parent who ever lived, I think it's a safe bet to say that Cruella would win don't you? Anyway be on the look out for Chapter 4 as I will be getting it up as soon as I can. Until then I hope you enjoyed reading and as always please leave positive reviews only! **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** He saw himself at four year's old, lying down in an almost fetal like posistion on the lumpy matress his mother had laid out inside her closet. The darkness was almost welcoming on some nights whenever it grew incresingly cold on the Island, which on many accounts it did, but to Carlos being cold never bothered him. Well not that he would ever aknowledge it to his mother anyway, who always seemed to somehow care more for her fur coats then she ever had of him.

There were often many times as Carlos could recall even growing up when his mother wouldn't even call him by his name and would only adress him as simply 'Pup.' A single tear now began to roll down his cheek as he watched his younger self from inside the memory crawling around on the lumpy matress whimpering softly like a damaged puppy. It was all Carlos had ever known since as far back as he could remember, and how his mother would often chain him up outside to a dog house, and would make him sit out there in the freezing cold whenever he was bad, or didn't do whatever she had requested of him. Sometimes she would even leave him out there tied up all by himself for even more then just hours, sometimes it was for at least a day or two even in the freezing cold rain.

"This is for you." She said softly. Carlos looked at the bag curiously and began sniffing it as if he couldn't distinguish human items from animal items and thought that whatever was in the bag would possibly hurt him. "You want to come and hang out?" The princess asked curiously as she extended out a hand toward him. "I'm Evie," She introduced. "What's your name?" Carlos grew quiet and immedialty let out a tiny bark in response, to which the princess, Evie seemed to understand. "Okay, so it's pup, right?" She asked as Carlos nodded in respose. Evie smiled and gentle grabbed ahold of Carlos's hand and tried to pull hm to his feet, but he barked and let out a whimper as he fell back to the ground. "It's okay." Evie said softly. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Carlos looked at her for a moment in confusion, before the shrill sound of a dog whistle suddenly reached his ears causing him to cry out in several whimpers of pain as he fell to the ground and curled up in a fetal posistion, with his nose starting to bleed from the noise, his hands immedialty flew up to his ears as if trying to stop the pain. "PUP!"

Her eyes flared in anger as she reached over and grabbed ahold of the broken chain that was dangling from the collar around her son's neck and yanked the four year old yar up from the ground causing him to whine in agony. "I SAID WAS IT CLEAR?!" She demanded this time nearly screaming in his ear as the tiny four year old barked again this time much louder then before, in fact he basically howled out a yes so loud that it made his voice grow horse. Satisfied, Cruella now began to pull on the chain as if it was a dog leash half draggin away a reluclant Carlos back the dreary home they both shared as mother and son and away from the pretty blue haired princess, who had offered Carlos the first glimpse of friendship.

Even now as the whimpering sounds of Dude aroused Carlos from the memories, he slowly opened his eyes no longer trapped in time, and was back in the present day. Staring at Dude's face and he gave him several licks, the fourteen year old couldn't help but smile at his tiny companion. "It's alright Dude." He said softly as he let out a breath of air while stroking his soft fur. "I'm okay." He said aloud mostly to himself to reassure himself that it was truth, but inside all Carlos felt now was guilty. He felt guilty because he had caused his mother's mood, but of course, no amount of physical pain could hurt more than the fact that he knew everything his mother did to him was justified. She was right, he was born defected, he was worthless and there was nothing he could do to change it. The pain he often felt was his punishment. and he knew deep down inside that he deserved it.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Are we not friends?**  
 **What's up with that?**

Waking up the next day was chore as Carlos groaned and slowly opened his eyes, and with a yawn turned to look at the clock by his beside which read noon. "Well at least it's the weekened so there's no class." He murmured softly to himself. He groaned, threw an arm over his eyes and With a sigh curled back up and closed his eyes. After all those horrible nightmares of his mother, it was no wonder he didn't have no energy especially after sleeping in for so long. No energy even after all that sleep usually ment for Carlos that it was one of the first signs that his body was starting to fail him. Before it was always easy to hide how horrible he felt on the island since no one practically hung around him. Instead he was always picked on , and a constant moment of weakness in front of villains was like dangling a piece of string in front of a cat, bullying was not something he wanted to deal with for the rest of his life, and especially for it to become worse.

After he had gotten to know Mal, Jay and Evie, things were always better because the three of them even though they were two years older weren't just like best friends to him, it was more like a gang on the island, but either way they looked out for their own. This would be the type of day where Evie would stay close to his side, Jay would conveniently steal something that would be perfect for making Carlos feel better, and Mal…well her glare dared people to so much as look at Carlos the wrong way, and everyone who dared to challenge Carlos or threaten anyone within Mal's direction would be running for the hills. Unless they wanted to have magic used on them and have their bodies be turned into tiny animals for example, or maybe even just for fun that is if Mal felt like it anyway.

On days like this when there were no classes, the four of them, or rather the five of them now, if you counted Mal's brother Malice. wouldn't do much except hang out and just relax, which usually consisted of Evie and Carlos waiting for Jay to bring back food, Mal standing guard intimidating anyone who got to close and then they would sneak into someplace no one was supposed to be and Carlos would most likely fall asleep. Moving around was never something he wanted to do after a panic attack. It was reletivley routine, but things were different now. The uncertainty of what he would do had Carlos considering just lying in bed all day. Like that would be allowed to happen. Just as Carlos was about to close his eyes and drift back off to sleep, the sound of the door opening alerted him as his eyes shot back open in fear. "Hey buddy, you awake?" The sound of Jay's voice sent a wave of relief down his spine, but he didn't dare to turn around to look at him. "Carlos?"

"Yeah." He finally answered but yet still not daring to make an attempt to try and move."Going to get up?" Jay asked as if it was obvious that all Carlos wanted to do was just lie there in bed all day. After all since leaving the island, Auradon was the one and only safe place where Carlos truly felt safe from his mother's wraith.

The dreams he had of being on the island under Cruella's clutches was always a constant reminder of how he had manged to even survive for all fourteen years of his young life. As expected with every panic attack his body had to deal with, there was soreness in his muscles that made it feel like a huge weight of chains and boulders had been thrust painfully ontop of him. Even his chest and ribs were aching with just the strain of trying to take in a breath. _Must have been tensing up either during or after the dream._ He thought as he moved to roll over, but stopped as soon as the pain shot through his neck and shoulders causing him to groan in agony. Nightmares then panic attack's were not a fun combination. "You okay?" Jay asked noticing the look of pain in Carlos's eyes that he was trying to hide. "Can you get up?"

"Probably," Carlos answered wearily. "But don't plan on trying." Jay laughed lightly as he walked over and helped Carlos to sit up in bed, then watched as Carlos went to try and stand on steady legs. "Better get dressed, and dress comfy." Jay replid. "Evie said we were having a picnic today."

"What?" Carlos blinked his eyes in confusion as Jay went on to explain that he had decided to let Carlos sleep in while he hung out with the girls.

"Yeah, she was fitting Dude for a new outfit when I left the girls room." Jay had noticed Carlos looking around and noticed that Dude was nowhere in sight.

"I swear when Evie get's done with him, that will be one pampered mutt." Jay continued on not even taking notice of the shudder that ran through Carlos's body as Carlos let out a small whimper of terror. "Carlos? you okay?" Jay asked again when he noticed the younger boy had gone eerily silent. "Carlos?" Carlos looked up and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said softly. "Well, hurry up the girls are waiting." Jay said as he watched Carlos nod before making his way to the bathroom. Jay sighed as he closed his eyes, he had fulfilled part of his job in the help Carlos recover plan, next up was Evie, and then Mal. Carlos groaned as he leaned against the door. Today was going to be interesting. With a heavy sigh he then turned on the facet and waited fir the water to get to the right temperature before undressing. Once that was done, he then settled into the warm water. Warm baths was definitely the best part about living here. It helped with the aches that had settled into his body. Hopefully he would not be as stiff. Yeah it sucked to try to climb after the others when his body did not want to cooperate.

Closing his eyes, his mind now began to drift off back to his childhood, excoet this time his memories had brought him back to the age of six instead of four. This was one of the memories he knew would never leave his mind. Not only had he started hanging out with Jay and the girls, but this was also the first time he had experienced what it felt like to be human. Well at least as human as anyone could be in his situation anyway.

* * *

 **\- MEMORY - **

_It was one of the rare days on the island when the children didn't have to go to school, so Jay came up with an idea to hang out on the roof of Ursula's fish and chips store. "Come on, it'll be fun." He said, as Mal's green eyes shimmered with mischief. "I agree. I say we do it." She said as she brushed a strand of her long dark purple locks from her face. Carlos being two years younger then the others just remained silent as Evie's voice piped up and asked, "What if we get caught?"_

 _"Well then, if you want to stay here then be my guest." Jay said narrowing hi silvery eyes toward her as he turned toward Carlos. "Come on Carlos, what do you say? You want to come?" Carlos remained silent, but never the less nodded in respond. He didn't want to fell left out, but he didn't want to be by himself either. "Come on then, let's go." Jay said as Carlos took in a gulp ful of air, and tried to resist the overwhelming urge not to crawl on all fours as he followed the eight year old son of Jafar up the side of the bulding. Climbing was something new for Carlos and he began to get a shiver of fear as he followed Jay up until they had reached the roof. Yeah that had been a disaster. Carlos remembered as he felt his heart beginning to race in his chest at the thought of how he had almost died on that day._

 _His legs had given out close to the top and if Jay had slower reflexes Carlos knew he would have been splat on the ground. "You okay?" Jay asked noticing the look of terror etched on the younger boy's face. Carlos's body was shaking out of fear and he could feel tiny whimpers trying to make their way from deep inside and out his lips. It was like he could feel his instincts to run and hide kicking in, and with the punding sensation of his heart racing painfully in his chest, he could no longer hide the trembling in his body. It was as if his body had gone into complete shock, and he didn't even realize that he was back on solid ground until he felt Evie's gentle hand on his arm patting it softly as she smiled at him. "It's okay." She whispered gently trying to console him. ""Everything's going to be okay."_

* * *

Carlos smiled as he remembered that day. Banging on his door quickly brought him out of his reminiscing.

"Bro! Hurry up." Jay called out. "Chill out already would you? I'll be out in a minute." Carlos called back a second later. Soon he began to feel immensely better after his bath, and a little more optimistic about the day ahead, as he got dressed and opened to door to greet Jay.

"Ready?" He asked as Carlos nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He replied witha shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's go." Jay said. "Oh, and don't worry, the location of the picnic isn't on a rooftop or anything. Just in case you were wondering." He said with a sly smile on his face as Carlos blinked his eyes in confusion again.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" He asked. "What were you spying on me or something?"

Jay laughed and playfully shoved Carlos lightly on the shoulder. "We've been friends for how long? and you're asking me how do I know things like that? Come on man I'm not a mind reader or anything. You're just easy to read like an open book."

Carlos frowned and seemed a little offended by that. Was he really that easy to read? If that was the case he was going to have to work a little harder on that. Following Jay out into the hallway, and down the staircase, Jay suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Carlos asked looking at Jay who turned back and begant heading back up the stairs. "Gotta get Dude from Evie, stay here for a second and I'll be right back with Malice and the girls."

Carlos nodded and decided to sit down on the steps while he waited, but even now as he waited for Jay to return, he suddenly caught sight of Fairy Godmother making her way out into the hallway talking with Ben's mom and dad. "Wow, poor kid. I mean he is kind of anxious on the field, but I never thought panic attacks would be an issue." Then he heard the voice of the the Tourney Coach. So now the adults were all aware of what was happening. He swallowed a lump discomfort that began to well up within him as he hid himself while remianing on the staircase to avoid being seen as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't think they will be an issue on the field," Came the voice of Ben's mother now. "It would seem that his mother is the ultimate trigger but I doubt that will be a problem on the field, but…." The queen trailed off and Carlos could feel his anxiety spiking she sounded worried why did she sound worried?

"But..." Coach prompted.

" _Yeah, but what"_ Carlos thought.

"The situation with the hole that was formed in the barrier has yet to solved and well…" King Beasts's voice piped up now finishing his wife's sentance. Someone could get off the island! Carlos thought panic sinking into his chest. Mom could get off the island! He could feel his heart speed up as the news could sunk in. She could get off the island. She could get Dude just like in my dream! He gasped as the images once again started to play in front of his eyes. The more he thought the harder it suddenly became to breathe.

"….Carlos!" The voice of Jay startled him, and before Jay could stop him, Carlos was already running and heading out the door of Auradon prep. Carlos had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. Anywhere he could get to where his mother wouldn't find him.

* * *

"CARLOS!" The voices of his friend's startled him as he continued running. His lungs were bursting in agony, his heart was racing in his chest a million miles an hour, his hands were shaking, and all at once his eyesight began to grow blurry. He continued running until he plowed into someone who grabbed him and held him in place

Struggling against whoever was holding onto him, Carlos quickly began to cry out in a series of whimpers and tiny barks as if he was back to the age of four again. "Easy! Easy!" A reassuring but yet gentle voice cried out bringing Carlos out of his hysterics. "It's me, it's Malice." Carlos immedialy grew quiet, but his breathing was high and fast and even through his struggles Malice could tell that the younger boy was trembling. Trembling in absolute terror.

"Carlos?!" Two other voices called out, as he reconized Evie's instantly as he noticed a blurry outline of her long blue hair approaching him. "It's okay Malice." She said softly. "I'll take it from here, just take a few steps back okay?" Malice let go of Carlos long enough for Evie to take over and adress the situation. "Carlos, can you hear me?" She asked.

Carlos tried his best to respond, but there was a lump in his throat so big that he was struggling to speak, and could only manage to whimper. "Shh, it's okay." Evie said calmly as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm comforting embrace. "Shh, you're alright. Everything's okay now." She whispered softly into his ear.

"Evie?" Carlos gasped as he struggled to breathe.

Evie slowly nodded. "Good. Okay, do you know where you are?" She continued gently while rubbing small circles on his back for comfort. Suddenly the feeling of fur hitting his lap nearly made him jump with fright until he heard a few barking noises from Dude and insantly began to calm back down as he began to rub Dude's soft fur."Can't be on the island. Dude lives in Auradon not on the island." Evie smiled, Carlos was ever a creature of logic.

"Not on the island, but she can get off the island." Carlos groaned and took a step away and this time Evie let him."Mom! She could get off the island." Carlos doubled over and hugged himself like he was trying to hold himself together. "We'll make sure that does not happen." Came Malice's voice of reassurance. Carlos seemed to be struggling with something and before Anyone could ask what was wrong Carlos reached out with a trembling hand toward Dude's fur and something close to fear was in his eyes. "I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?" He was beginning to panic now as the images not just from his dream, but from all the memories of his childhood began to flood his mind.

"Easy Carlos," Evie said gently. "You can do this." Came Mal's voice encouraging.

"No…" Carlos started hyperventilatling, shut his eyes tightly and grabbed at his chest.

"Hey, look at me." Evie said slowly as Carlos obeyed her request and wearily opened his eyes.

"You can breathe, just follow my lead." Evie whispered and began to take in some slow and shallow breaths, which Carlos began to follow. "Just block everything else out and focus only on me okay?" Carlos nodded and after a few minutes she had Carlos breathing at a normal pace. The boy slumped in exhaustion then meekly met Evie's eyes.

"Thanks. It's much easier to get through that with someone to help."

"No problem." Evie whispered with assurance as she helped him to his feet.

Carlos turned to face the rest of the group that was watching him. This was so embarrassing they probably thought he was such a baby.

"Sorry…." Carlos suddenly found himself in someone's arms and he found much to his surprise that it was Mal who was holding onto him.

"Don't you dare apologize for this Carlos."

"And don't worry about anything buddy I…we got you're back." Carlos looked up at Jay who was at his side.

"Always." Malice assured.

Carlos looked around at the people who were surrounding him, and for the first time in such a long time he believed that everything was going to be okay.

That night as Carlos laid in bed with Dude curled up by heside him, he couldn't help but only think about what he had heard the adults talking about. "The situation with the hole that was formed in the barrier has yet to solved." The voice of Ben's father ran through his mind followed by the events that had happened only a few months prior, when they had managed to defeat Maleficent, but the damage to the barrier on the island had been done, which ment only one thing. even though Maleficent was defeated what was there to be said for the other villians still roaming around the Island? What was there to be said for his mother? Cruella wasn't a powerful sorceress, but she did posess magic within her. Magic that she liked to keep secret, and only Carlos knew the truth. Maleficent may be the most powerful fairy to ever live, but that didn't mean that Cruella wasn't a threat that needed to be dealt with. Drawing in a shuddering breath of air, Carlos tried to get his mind off of his mother, but when a sudden eerie shadow appeared in his line of vision, he tried to let out a gasp of fright, but a lone finger appearing out of the darkness followed by a shushing sound made him grow quiet. "Don't worry my pup, I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Carlos! Can the others find him before it's too late? Also stay tuned for the next chapter will explain some backstories about Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Malice's fathers, and Jay's mother. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** _"Come on, it'll be fun." He said, as Mal's green eyes shimmered with mischief. "I agree. I say we do it." She said as she brushed a strand of her long dark purple locks from her face. Carlos being two years younger then the others just remained silent as Evie's voice piped up and asked, "What if we get caught?"_

 _"Well then, if you want to stay here then be my guest." Jay said narrowing hi silvery eyes toward her as he turned toward Carlos. "Come on Carlos, what do you say? You want to come?" Carlos remained silent, but never the less nodded in respond. He didn't want to fell left out, but he didn't want to be by himself either. "Come on then, let's go." Jay said as Carlos took in a gulp ful of air, and tried to resist the overwhelming urge not to crawl on all fours as he followed the eight year old son of Jafar up the side of the bulding. Climbing was something new for Carlos and he began to get a shiver of fear as he followed Jay up until they had reached the roof. Yeah that had been a disaster. Carlos remembered as he felt his heart beginning to race in his chest at the thought of how he had almost died on that day._

 _His legs had given out close to the top and if Jay had slower reflexes Carlos knew he would have been splat on the ground. "You okay?" Jay asked noticing the look of terror etched on the younger boy's face. Carlos's body was shaking out of fear and he could feel tiny whimpers trying to make their way from deep inside and out his lips. It was like he could feel his instincts to run and hide kicking in, and with the punding sensation of his heart racing painfully in his chest, he could no longer hide the trembling in his body. It was as if his body had gone into complete shock, and he didn't even realize that he was back on solid ground until he felt Evie's gentle hand on his arm patting it softly as she smiled at him. "It's okay." She whispered gently trying to console him. ""Everything's going to be okay."_

"Wow, poor kid. I mean he is kind of anxious on the field, but I never thought panic attacks would be an issue." Then he heard the voice of the the Tourney Coach. So now the adults were all aware of what was happening. He swallowed a lump discomfort that began to well up within him as he hid himself while remianing on the staircase to avoid being seen as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't think they will be an issue on the field," Came the voice of Ben's mother now. "It would seem that his mother is the ultimate trigger but I doubt that will be a problem on the field, but…." The queen trailed off and Carlos could feel his anxiety spiking she sounded worried why did she sound worried?

"But..." Coach prompted.

" _Yeah, but what"_ Carlos thought.

"The situation with the hole that was formed in the barrier has yet to solved and well…" King Beasts's voice piped up now finishing his wife's sentance. Someone could get off the island! Carlos thought panic sinking into his chest. Mom could get off the island! He could feel his heart speed up as the news could sunk in. She could get off the island. She could get Dude just like in my dream!

"Mom! She could get off the island." Carlos doubled over and hugged himself like he was trying to hold himself together. "We'll make sure that does not happen." Came Malice's voice of reassurance. Carlos seemed to be struggling with something and before Anyone could ask what was wrong Carlos reached out with a trembling hand toward Dude's fur and something close to fear was in his eyes. "I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?" He was beginning to panic now as the images not just from his dream, but from all the memories of his childhood began to flood his mind.

"Easy Carlos," Evie said gently. "You can do this." Came Mal's voice encouraging.

"No…" Carlos started hyperventilatling, shut his eyes tightly and grabbed at his chest.

"Hey, look at me." Evie said slowly as Carlos obeyed her request and wearily opened his eyes.

"You can breathe, just follow my lead." Evie whispered and began to take in some slow and shallow breaths, which Carlos began to follow. "Just block everything else out and focus only on me okay?" Carlos nodded and after a few minutes she had Carlos breathing at a normal pace. The boy slumped in exhaustion then meekly met Evie's eyes.

"Thanks. It's much easier to get through that with someone to help."

"No problem." Evie whispered with assurance as she helped him to his feet.

Carlos turned to face the rest of the group that was watching him. This was so embarrassing they probably thought he was such a baby.

"Sorry…." Carlos suddenly found himself in someone's arms and he found much to his surprise that it was Mal who was holding onto him.

"Don't you dare apologize for this Carlos."

"And don't worry about anything buddy I…we got you're back." Carlos looked up at Jay who was at his side.

"Always." Malice assured.

Carlos looked around at the people who were surrounding him, and for the first time in such a long time he believed that everything was going to be okay.

That night as Carlos laid in bed with Dude curled up by heside him, he couldn't help but only think about what he had heard the adults talking about. "The situation with the hole that was formed in the barrier has yet to solved." The voice of Ben's father ran through his mind followed by the events that had happened only a few months prior, when they had managed to defeat Maleficent, but the damage to the barrier on the island had been done, which ment only one thing. even though Maleficent was defeated what was there to be said for the other villians still roaming around the Island? What was there to be said for his mother? Cruella wasn't a powerful sorceress, but she did posess magic within her. Magic that she liked to keep secret, and only Carlos knew the truth. Maleficent may be the most powerful fairy to ever live, but that didn't mean that Cruella wasn't a threat that needed to be dealt with. Drawing in a shuddering breath of air, Carlos tried to get his mind off of his mother, but when a sudden eerie shadow appeared in his line of vision, he tried to let out a gasp of fright, but a lone finger appearing out of the darkness followed by a shushing sound made him grow quiet. "Don't worry my pup, I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

NOW...

 **Chapter 5 - Can you blame me? I never got no love**

Jay was the first one up that morning curtosey of Dude's whimpers and crying. Opening his silvery eyes wearily, he lifted his head up slightly to see the small dog walking around on Carlos's empty bed, whimpering. Stretching his arms above his head, Jay sat up slowly in bed and quietly started calling Dude over to him, but the small dog didn't move. "That's strange, Carlos wouldn't just leave without saying anything to anyone." Jay muttered to himself. Throwing the covers off of him, he then made it slowly to his feet and walked over to Carlos's empty bed. It was slightly thrashed as though he had another nightmare, but the way Dude was whimpering quickly told Jay that this was no nightmare. Something had happened. Something really bad.

Realizing that something was wrong, Jay quickly took off running, taking off down the hall toward Ben's room. Banging as hard as he could on the door a few times before he noticed the door opening, and a rush of momentary guilt rushed through him the moment he saw Ben's exausted face. "Jay? What's going on?" Ben asked with a yawn. "What's wrong?"

"Carlos...Missing..." Jay basically blurted out breathlessly, and a look of fear locked in his eyes quickly informed Ben that this was serious. "Have you told anyone else?" He asked as Jay shook his head. "No, I just woke up and found his bed was empty."

Ben's eyes widdned at the news. This wasn't like Carlos at all. "We need to inform the girls." He said as Jay nodded in agreement and together the two boys ran down the hall toward Mal and Evie's shared room. "What is it?" Mal asked as she opened the door still half asleep, with her purple locks hanging in her face. "Carlos is missing." Ben said softly as Evie sat up in bed. "What do you mean he's missing?" She asked as her eyes widdned in fear. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know," Jay answered as a wave of panic quickly rushed through his body. "But wherever he is, I'm guessing it can't be good."

* * *

 **\- THE ISLE OF THE LOST - **

Carlos groaned and opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by complete darkness lying a lumpy matress, with a dog collar wrapped around his neck. His heart began to race in his chest, and he could feel his panic starting to rise. Raising his arms up toward his neck, he tried to get the collar off, but the moment he tried to make the attempt, a flash of pain shot through his entire body as though he was being pricked with at least a thousand needles. Carefully, he tried to get a feel underneath the collar and drew back his hand in horror the moment he felt sharp teeth-like spikes hitting the skin of his neck.

 _Great, so mom got an upgrade._ Carlos thought with terror rising in his bones as he began to shake, but he slowly managed to keep himself calm. "This isn't the time to be scared." He kept silently telling himself. "Now's the time to be strong, and figure out a way out of this." Looking around, he was amazed that after all this time his eyes had managed to adjust to the gloomy darkness that now surrounded him, but even trapped inside the small confinments of the closet, he knew he had to figure out a way to get out. He had to get back to the others. He had to get back to his friends and away from his mother. "Oh my little pup, where are you?" The crooning yet malicious voice of his mother rang out, causing Carlos to shiver as a wave of cold fear ran down his spine.

Just then the door of the closet opened, and Carlos had to immedialty shield his eyes from the sudden brightness as he caught a glimpse of his mother's white and black hair with her cold brown eyes staring at him. "Hello my little pup." She said in sweet tone. "Did you have a nice nap? I'm sure you did right?" Carlos stared at his mother suspeciously, as another wave of fear raced through him. He could see the look in his mother's eyes and was beginning to fear the worse was yet to come. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he saw his mother's hands now reach toward him, and when he felt the chain connecting the collar to the wall come lose he slightly opened his eyes and saw his mother motioning him forward with one finger. "Come come, I have a surprise for you." She said still with the same tone of sweetness, as Carlos relunctly and yet very slowly managed to crawl out of the closet and follow his mother.

He managed to follow behind his mother toward the garage, to which he then noticed his mother taking out a remote control and pressing a button on it to lift up the garage door to reveal her black convertable, then motioned for Carlos to get inside. "Come, my little pup, we're going on a little trip." She said as she posistioned herself into the driver's seat. Carlos slowly made his way around to the passanger side and relunctly got inside as his mother started the engine. Where is she taking me? Carlos could only wonder as a shiver of fear as cold as ice raced through him. Wherever his mother was taking him, he had a sinking feeling that it might as well have been his final resting place. Would she be capable of putting down her own son like a dog? In all fourteen years of his young life, Carlos knew better then to question his mother's intensions.

Carlos could now only watch helplessly as he felt the force of his mother's car speed up so fast that they burst through the hole in the barrier and kept on driving, and it seemed like forever until Carlos looked up and could see his mother pulling up to an old rundown building. Glanicing at the building, it was then that Carlos could feel himself shaking. He had heard stories about this place. This was the place where his mother had kidnapped Pongo and Perdita's puppies. As Cruella got out of the car, she then motioned for Carlos to follow her. "What are we doing here?" He asked his voice slightly shaking with fear. It was the first time in a long time he had managed to speak a word to her, and all his mother would reply was, "You shall see my little pup."

Despite the stabbing pain in his neck due to the collar around his neck, Carlos followed his mother up the rickety stairs of the old building surprised to see it still standing after all these years. The stairs made eerie creaking noises as they walked which sent chills of fear through Carlos's body with each step the closer they got to the top of the stairs.

Once they had reached the top, Cruella then led Carlos to the nearest room which held cages fit for dogs, which Carlos had guessed that this was where his mother had at one time or another kept the dalmation puppies she had stolen. "Do you know why I've brought you here Carlos?" She asked now turning to him as Carlos gaped at her in shock. It was the first time in a long time she had ever called him by his given name. "I've brought you here so that we can start over. Start a new life together just the two of us."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked in a suspescious tone, as his mother walked toward him. "I want to change my ways Carlos. I want to become the mother I never was for you." The look in his mother's eyes shone of genuine concern, but Carlos knew better. He knew the intensions his mother had and even now as she placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt a prickling sense of fear race through him."Why?" Carlos asked. "Why now after all this time? Why the sudden change now?"

"I've missed you." she said softly as she now stroked a hand through his hair. "I've missed my baby boy is that such a crime?"

"It is when all you've done is treat me like a dog my entire life." Carlos replied now standing his ground despite the fact that his body was shaking in utter terror. Standing up to Maleficent was one thing, but to his own mother that wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be.

"Those people in Auradon would never accept you anyway." She said soflty as she reached behind his neck and undid the collar around his neck which sent a short wave of relief down Carlos's spine. "I was such a fool for sending you there in the first place." The sound of the collar hitting the ground sent a wave of fear through Carlos causing him to jump in fright. "Don't worry my sweet boy, mommy will make sure no one ever hurts you again." She said softly as she tried to pull Carlos close to her, but he managed to dodge her. "The only one who's ever hurt me is you!" He cried out despite the shakiness of fear in his voice. "You're not a mother, your not even a villian, you nothing but a heartless, ice cold demon!"

That had earned him a hard slap to the face casuing him to cry out as he fell to his knees on the hard ground. "I'm sorry Carlos, I thought I could get through to you," His mother replied softly. "But now I can see we're going to have to do things the hard way."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, now looking up to see his mother reaching into her black bag and pulling out a long silver needle. "Time in Auradon has changed you, made you soft, and I need my boy back." She said in a tone that sounded almost mad with hysterics. Carlos saw his mother starting to advance toward him with the needle and tried to escpae, but a short wave of pain around his leg made him stop as he cried out and looked over his shoulder to see his one of his mother's hands wrapped securley around his calf while the other still holding onto the needle.

"Don't worry Carlos, this will only hurt for a second, but after that I promise you will feel all better." Carlos struggled to swarm away from his mother grasp, but her sharp nails dug into his leg causing him to cry out in agony and his eyes widdened as he saw his mother injecting the needle into the shoulder of his left arm. A pinch of pain flowed through him followed by his vision growing blurry as he could feel whatever drug his mother had injected him with beginning to take hold. "Soon you will feel all better my sweet boy." He heard his mother reply now as his whole world began to grow black.

* * *

 **\- AURADON - **

"Mal, you can't do this." Ben was saying but Mal didn't seem to be listening as she grabbed ahold of her spellbook, plus other assortments of things she might need and placed them all into a bag. "Look, we can't just sit back and watch as Carlos is hurt by the devil witch." She said finally turning around to face her boyfriend. "Carlos is our friend Ben, we can't just let Cruella get away with this." Ben placed a hand on her shoulder just as she turned around to finish putting her items into her bag. "Then I'm coming with you." He said softly as Mal turned back around to look at him. "Ben, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care." He replied softly. "Carlos is my friend too, and I can't just sit back and do nothing. What if something happens to you guys?"

Mal grabbed ahold of Ben's hand and gently stroked her hand through his hair lovingly. "Nothing's going to happen to us. We'll be fine. Besides we know how to handle our parents." Ben opened his mouth to say something but Mal stopped him. "If we don't come back within twenty-four hours, have Fairy Godmother seal up the barrier for good."

Ben looked taken aback by Mal's words, and went to open his mouth to retort but once again Mal stopped him, this time by pulling him into a hug. "Ben please, we can't go on like this. We can't keep on trying to fight both the evil and good within us if we don't do this."

There was moment of silence between the two of them and a stab of guilt now began to flow through Mal's body. She knew she didn't want to leave Ben behind, but she also knew that she couldn't let Cruella win either or any of the other villians either for that matter. Defeating her mother was hard enough already, in fact it almost seemed easy. Too easy, and now as she thought about it, a shiver of fear ran through her. Was Mal really capable of defeating her mother once and for all?

* * *

 **\- De Vil Fashion Palace - **

Carlos's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, not even realising he had passed out or how much time had passed since then. Raising his head up slowly, he then looked around to see a sign of his mother, but when he didn't see a sign of her, he then decided that this was the moment he would make his escape, but as he tried to make an attempt to get to his feet, a wave of pain shot through each of his bones as though he had been shot with multipule bullets. Crying out in agony, he then fell back to the ground writhing in absolute pain. It was the worse pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Have you learned to stay put yet?!" Now it was then that he could hear the shrill angry voice of his mother, and he looked up to see a younger version of his mother still with the same white and black hair streaked hair, and it was then that Carlos was beginning to feel as though he had gone back in time. As though he was back to being a small four year old boy again. The sound of a dog leash whiping through the air reached Carlos's ears now as he tried to crawl away, despite the ravaging pain in his body as he felt the dog leash come down across his body causing him to cry out as flashes of seeing himself being whipped at the age of four flashed through his mind, and as the pain continued through his body, Carlos began to feel as though the abuse was happening all over again.

"Don't worry Carlos, soon you'll feel much better." Looking up he then saw his mother standing over him again, this time the real thing, as her cold brown eyes stared at him. "What did you inject me with?" He asked horsely as his body shook due to the pain. "See the thing about villians is that we may be cold hearted, however for us is that we're strong. stronger the that of those around Auradon. We're like a pieces of iron, but for you Carlos, You think you can resist any pain, But for you however, the worst pain... is up here."

She then with one hand motioned toward her head. "Locked away deep inside. That's what the drug is for. To show you everything. Your sins. Your failures. Your guilt. This drug will make you see the truth, in order to make you strong to stand up agianst those of Auradon, to show you that no one will hurt you anymore, but unfortuantley in order to get to that point, you have to fight through the pain and torment."

Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother had really expected him to relieve everything she had ever put him through? At this point all Carlos could do was start to pray for death since death seemed to be welcoming at this point given his current situation.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Poor Carlos! Okay now I know I said this was going to be the chapter where I would mention about their parents but honestly I can't think of any ideas as to how to make this happen. If anyone has any ideas as to who could be Mal, Malice, Evie, and Carlos's fathers? and or Jay's mother? Please PM me and let me know, other then that hope you enjoyed reading and as always review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Carlos...Missing..." Jay basically blurted out breathlessly, and a look of fear locked in his eyes quickly informed Ben that this was serious. "Have you told anyone else?" He asked as Jay shook his head. "No, I just woke up and found his bed was empty."

Ben's eyes widdned at the news. This wasn't like Carlos at all. "We need to inform the girls." He said as Jay nodded in agreement and together the two boys ran down the hall toward Mal and Evie's shared room. "What is it?" Mal asked as she opened the door still half asleep, with her purple locks hanging in her face. "Carlos is missing." Ben said softly as Evie sat up in bed. "What do you mean he's missing?" She asked as her eyes widdned in fear. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know," Jay answered as a wave of panic quickly rushed through his body. "But wherever he is, I'm guessing it can't be good."

"Come, my little pup, we're going on a little trip." She said as she posistioned herself into the driver's seat. Carlos slowly made his way around to the passanger side and relunctly got inside as his mother started the engine. Where is she taking me? Carlos could only wonder as a shiver of fear as cold as ice raced through him. Wherever his mother was taking him, he had a sinking feeling that it might as well have been his final resting place. Would she be capable of putting down her own son like a dog? In all fourteen years of his young life, Carlos knew better then to question his mother's intensions.

"Don't worry my sweet boy, mommy will make sure no one ever hurts you again." She said softly as she tried to pull Carlos close to her, but he managed to dodge her. "The only one who's ever hurt me is you!" He cried out despite the shakiness of fear in his voice. "You're not a mother, your not even a villian, you nothing but a heartless, ice cold demon!"

That had earned him a hard slap to the face casuing him to cry out as he fell to his knees on the hard ground. "I'm sorry Carlos, I thought I could get through to you," His mother replied softly. "But now I can see we're going to have to do things the hard way."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, now looking up to see his mother reaching into her black bag and pulling out a long silver needle. "Time in Auradon has changed you, made you soft, and I need my boy back." She said in a tone that sounded almost mad with hysterics. Carlos saw his mother starting to advance toward him with the needle and tried to escpae, but a short wave of pain around his leg made him stop as he cried out and looked over his shoulder to see his one of his mother's hands wrapped securley around his calf while the other still holding onto the needle.

"Don't worry Carlos, this will only hurt for a second, but after that I promise you will feel all better." Carlos struggled to swarm away from his mother grasp, but her sharp nails dug into his leg causing him to cry out in agony and his eyes widdened as he saw his mother injecting the needle into the shoulder of his left arm. A pinch of pain flowed through him followed by his vision growing blurry as he could feel whatever drug his mother had injected him with beginning to take hold. "Soon you will feel all better my sweet boy." He heard his mother reply now as his whole world began to grow black.

"If we don't come back within twenty-four hours, have Fairy Godmother seal up the barrier for good."

Ben looked taken aback by Mal's words, and went to open his mouth to retort but once again Mal stopped him, this time by pulling him into a hug. "Ben please, we can't go on like this. We can't keep on trying to fight both the evil and good within us if we don't do this."

There was moment of silence between the two of them and a stab of guilt now began to flow through Mal's body. She knew she didn't want to leave Ben behind, but she also knew that she couldn't let Cruella win either or any of the other villians either for that matter. Defeating her mother was hard enough already, in fact it almost seemed easy. Too easy, and now as she thought about it, a shiver of fear ran through her. Was Mal really capable of defeating her mother once and for all?

"See the thing about villians is that we may be cold hearted, however for us is that we're strong. stronger the that of those around Auradon. We're like a pieces of iron, but for you Carlos, You think you can resist any pain, But for you however, the worst pain... is up here."

She then with one hand motioned toward her head. "Locked away deep inside. That's what the drug is for. To show you everything. Your sins. Your failures. Your guilt. This drug will make you see the truth, in order to make you strong to stand up agianst those of Auradon, to show you that no one will hurt you anymore, but unfortuantley in order to get to that point, you have to fight through the pain and torment."

Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother had really expected him to relieve everything she had ever put him through? At this point all Carlos could do was start to pray for death since death seemed to be welcoming at this point given his current situation.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Demons In My Head**

Mal heaved a heavy sigh as she led the way outside the doors of Auradon Prep followed closely by Evie, Jay, and of course her twin brother Malice. Keeping quiet, the four teens managed to make their way as carefully as they could outside to avoid being detected by Fairy Godmother. "Are you sure this is safe?" Evie asked, her voice as low of a whisper in Mal's ear as she nodded. "We have to do this. We have to do this for Carlos." She said as she looked over at Malice who nodded in response. "You sure you can handle going against mom?" She asked as Malice nodded. "You just leave mom to me. I'll keep her busy while you guys go and deal with Cruella." Jay on the other hand had just remianed silent. "Hey, you okay?" Mal asked noticing his unusually quiet demeaner as he slowly nodded in response. The Truth was that he wasn't okay. He was worried for Carlos's life, and wondered just how far Cruella was willing to go. Sure none of them had had a fairy descent childhood growing up, and that their parents may have abused them physically and at time possibly mentally, but the truth was, none of their parents could ever be as bad as Cruella.

Even now as Jay managed to crawl into the backseat of the limo that had brought them from the Isle alongside Evie, while Mal and Malice got in the front seat, Evie could automatically tell that something was wrong with him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked as Jay just shook his head in response and leaned his head back against the seat. Closing his eyes, he now began to think about his father now, and what he had undergone while under his roof. The things his father did to him that he never told anyone. Not Mal and Malice, Evie, or even Carlos.

* * *

 **\- MEMORY - **

_"I'm home," Jay announced one afternoon, a_ _s he slipped into his father's shop, he immediately heard Iago whining about being hungry. Meanwhile, Jafar looked as if he was trying his absolute best to not strangle his pet. I_ _mmediately as he turned the corner to find his father and Iago, he was_ _bombarded with questions. Iago asking if he had food while his father seemed to only care about the things his son had stolen._

 _Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Jay took out a cracker from his pocket and stuffed a cracker in Iago's mouth, exactly like how the former sultan used to do. However, instead of spitting it out, the bird ate it gladly, knowing that the crackers would be the only thing he could eat for a while._

 _Before he could even register what was happening, Jay felt something hit the back of his head. When he made contact with the ground, he could practically feel every bone his body breaking and then lighting itself on fire. The only thing he could register were the spots dancing around in his eyes and the constant ringing in his ears that was like a gong repeatedly being hit._

 _"How dare you ignore me?!" Jay looked up to see his father standing over him with his arms folded across his chest, with his eyes boring into the matching silvery eyes of his son._ _Jay barely had time to register what Jafar had said before getting knocked upside the head once more. Another set of spots appeared in his eyes as he fought for consciousness._

 _He could faintly someone speaking in the background. "Answer- what- you- stupid" were the only words he could make_ _hit came upside his head before he blacked out._

* * *

A hand to his shoulder jarred him awake as he looked around to see Evie staring at him with concern laced in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked as Jay managed a nod as the memory blurred, and then returned the moment he closed his eyes again.

* * *

 _When Jay regained consciousness, Iago was staring right at him._

 _"You're in trouble." the parrot croaked. "What did I do?" Jay asked trying to get his barrings as he slowly tried to make it to his feet._

 _"You should never ignore Jafar!" Iago went on as Jay now made it to his feet, with eyes staring cold at the parrot in anger. Nevertheless, on the inside, he was completely shaking out of fear._ _He knew that his father preferred the annoying bird over him but, it still hurt every time Iago rubbed it in his face._

 _As he left the room, he could practically feel Iago's triumphant smirk burning holes in his head. He won today; he knew he did._ _Jay found his dad sitting down on a sofa: furiously rubbing an ancient lamp in hopes that a genie lived in there._

 _"Dad?"_

 _Jafar paused what he was doing and threw the lamp aside. He looked at his son with a wicked gleam in his eye and wore his signature sinister smirk._

 _In a sickeningly sweet voice, he asked," Son, what did you steal today?"_

 _Jay's heart pumped against his chest. Jafar was up to something. Nevertheless, he couldn't ignore his father once more; it would only lead to a punishment that would make Jay wish for death._

 _Jay laid out his stash of stolen items out on a table: watches, and a tea kettle. It wasn't much, but Jafar, for the first time in forever, seemed impressed._

 _"You did a fantastic job today," He praised as he pat his son on the shoulder._

 _Jay's eyes widened in realization at what his father just announced. He praised him. He looked impressed. He touched Jay without the intent of harming him. Jafar never did anything like that. It was impossible._

 _No! He can't be!_

 _He's playing you._

 _Instead of voicing his thoughts, Jay simply thanked his father and rushed out._

 _Jafar had other ideas. He grabbed Jay's shoulder and yanked him back with the strength of a wrestler._

 _Jay landed on the filthy floor. He hit his head once more and the pain was excruciating._

 _He felt a hand grip his jacket and haul him up._

 _With the one eye he was able to see clearly with, Jay could make out his father's figure. He looked beyond furious. It was unnerving and horrifying._

 _Slowly but surely, Jay felt himself being lifted up into the air until his feet were dangling above the floor._

 _"So, you really thought I would praise you for that? With only a tea kettle and a few watches?!" Hearing his father's voice made him want to run away into the streets and become a street kid like Aladdin, but apparently his father had other arrangements laid out instead. He let go of Jay and watched as his only son crumpled on the floor in agony._

 _Once Jay got himself together and stood up, Jafar kicked him in the back of his knees, inflicting more misery._ _His head throbbed and reality started becoming hazy._

 _He could faintly hear Jafar laughing at him as he felt his body going numb. Jafar kicked, scratched, and punched until Jay's body was dripping with blood._

 _Jafar howled as he watched his son pass out in pain. "I guess I torture you later. It's no fun when you're unconscious."_

* * *

"Jay!" The sound of Mal's voice quickly rose him from the memory as he sat foreward in the seat gasping for breath but yet still trying to keep his composure. "Whoa! Easy!" Malice said softly placing a hand on Jay's shoulder. "You okay?" Jay swallowed a huge lump that was starting to form inside his throat, and managed a short nod despite the fact that his body was slightly shaking in fear. "You were thinking about your father weren't you?" Evie asked gently as Jay nodded a quick nod. "Jafar may not have been as bad as Cruella, but living with him still wasn't easy."

A hand touched his shoulder as he turned to see Mal looking at him with concern laced in her green eyes. It was the first time in a long time Jay had ever seen the daughter of Maleficent show any hint of emotion. "You're not the only one who's struggling with this Jay." She said softly. "We all are."

"We all have to swallow our pride and fight against this if we are to truly beat our parents." Malice said patting Jay on the shoulder for support as Jay nodded in response.

"E, use your magic mirror to tell us where Carlos's location is." Mal replied now turning to Evie who nodded and reached onto her deep blue purse to pull out her mother's compact mirror she had given her when they had first gotten to Auradon. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show us the location of Carlos De Vil." She chanted and at first there wasn't anything but her reflection, but a second later, the mirror seemed to swirl with mystic energy. Showing Cruella standing in what appeared to be a rundown building surrounded by doggy cages, and Carlos lying on the ground writhing in absolute agony.

"Oh my gosh." Evie muttered softly. "What is she doing to him?" Evie felt her heart sink with worry for her friend, and as she looked at the others now she could tell they were all feeling the same thing. "Okay so it looks like Cruella's not anywhere on the Isle." Mal said taking notice of the surroundings as she studdied the images inside the mirror. "It looks like she and Carlos are in her old lair. The one she had taken the dalmation puppies to."

"Well then, let's go and get him." Malice said grabbing onto his twin's hand. "We don't have much time left right?" A pang of guilt flew through Mal as she thought about what she had said to Ben and slowly nodded in resposne as all four of them got back into the limo and took off in the direction to Cruella's old lair in hopes of finding their friend before it was too late.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Hard to believe that Jafar could be that cruel to his son right? What am I saying? Even Villains love their kids right? Wrong! Obviously they care more about material possessions then their own children right? Can the kids manage to overcome their fears in order to beat their parent's wraith? Stay turned for more, and I will keep giving it to ya! Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villains and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** _"You're in trouble." the parrot croaked. "What did I do?" Jay asked trying to get his barrings as he slowly tried to make it to his feet._

 _"You should never ignore Jafar!" Iago went on as Jay now made it to his feet, with eyes staring cold at the parrot in anger. Nevertheless, on the inside, he was completely shaking out of fear._ _He knew that his father preferred the annoying bird over him but, it still hurt every time Iago rubbed it in his face._

 _"Dad?"_

 _Jafar paused what he was doing and threw the lamp aside. He looked at his son with a wicked gleam in his eye and wore his signature sinister smirk._

 _In a sickeningly sweet voice, he asked," Son, what did you steal today?"_

 _Jay's heart pumped against his chest. Jafar was up to something. Nevertheless, he couldn't ignore his father once more; it would only lead to a punishment that would make Jay wish for death._

 _Jay laid out his stash of stolen items out on a table: watches, and a tea kettle. It wasn't much, but Jafar, for the first time in forever, seemed impressed._

 _"You did a fantastic job today," He praised as he pat his son on the shoulder._

 _No! He can't be!_

 _He's playing you._

 _Instead of voicing his thoughts, Jay simply thanked his father and rushed out._

 _Jafar had other ideas. He grabbed Jay's shoulder and yanked him back with the strength of a wrestler._

 _Jay landed on the filthy floor. He hit his head once more and the pain was excruciating._

 _He felt a hand grip his jacket and haul him up._

 _With the one eye he was able to see clearly with, Jay could make out his father's figure. He looked beyond furious. It was unnerving and horrifying._

 _Slowly but surely, Jay felt himself being lifted up into the air until his feet were dangling above the floor._

 _"So, you really thought I would praise you for that? With only a tea kettle and a few watches?!" Hearing his father's voice made him want to run away into the streets and become a street rat like Aladdin, but apparently his father had other arrangements laid out instead. He let go of Jay and watched as his only son crumpled on the floor in agony._

 _Once Jay got himself together and stood up, Jafar kicked him in the back of his knees, inflicting more misery._ _His head throbbed and reality started becoming hazy._

 _He could faintly hear Jafar laughing at him as he felt his body going numb. Jafar kicked, scratched, and punched until Jay's body was dripping with blood._

 _Jafar howled as he watched his son pass out in pain. "I guess I torture you later. It's no fun when you're unconscious."_

"Jafar may not have been as bad as Cruella, but living with him still wasn't easy."

A hand touched his shoulder as he turned to see Mal looking at him with concern laced in her green eyes. It was the first time in a long time Jay had ever seen the daughter of Maleficent show any hint of emotion. "You're not the only one who's struggling with this Jay." She said softly. "We all are."

"We all have to swallow our pride and fight against this if we are to truly beat our parents." Malice said patting Jay on the shoulder for support as Jay nodded in response.

"E, use your magic mirror to tell us where Carlos's location is." Mal replied now turning to Evie who nodded and reached onto her deep blue purse to pull out her mother's compact mirror she had given her when they had first gotten to Auradon. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show us the location of Carlos De Vil." She chanted and at first there wasn't anything but her reflection, but a second later, the mirror seemed to swirl with mystic energy. Showing Cruella standing in what appeared to be a rundown building surrounded by doggy cages, and Carlos lying on the ground writhing in absolute agony.

"Oh my gosh." Evie muttered softly. "What is she doing to him?" Evie felt her heart sink with worry for her friend, and as she looked at the others now she could tell they were all feeling the same thing. "Okay so it looks like Cruella's not anywhere on the Isle." Mal said taking notice of the surroundings as she studdied the images inside the mirror. "It looks like she and Carlos are in her old lair. The one she had taken the dalmation puppies to."

"Well then, let's go and get him." Malice said grabbing onto his twin's hand. "We don't have much time left right?" A pang of guilt flew through Mal as she thought about what she had said to Ben and slowly nodded in resposne as all four of them got back into the limo and took off in the direction to Cruella's old lair in hopes of finding their friend before it was too late.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Like A Spider Waiting For The Kill **

"Aww, look at what we have here boys?" The voice of Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook alerted Carlos now who looked up from his drug-induced haze to see a hallucinated miniturized form of Captain Hook standing over him alongside two other boys whom he reconized as Gaston's twin boys. "Stay away from me." Carlos managed through gritted teeth, as he tried to move despite the pain still coursing through him. "Aww, you gonna cry now huh little puppy?" One of the twins known as Gaston JR asked with a smirk over to his twin brother who was also named after their father. "Back away now and I won't hurt you" he continued though niether of the three boys seemed to get the memo. The air was tense among the three boys as they all surrounded Carlos, and before the smaller boy could say anything else Harry stepped forward. "You think you're scary, really Carlos? A monkey at the zoo is a lot more intimating than you." His voice smirked, causing Carlos to growl in anger. He didn't take too kindly to being insulted nor to the fact that Dude had been brought into this.

With his growl he saw the two Gaston twins flinch but Harry's face just sneered into a disgusted smirk. "Ooh I'm terrified. De Vil can growl" he said before yawning. For dramatic effect Carlos watched as he stretched up acting as though he was ready for bed, and it was then that a stab of unwanted emotion started courisng through Carlos as he slowly rose to his feet, the pain he felt no longer within him, but something else was. Something he hadn't felt before. It wasn't anger or pain not even guilt, but pure rage. Rage that seemed almost laced with evil.

* * *

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_  
 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_  
 _The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_  
 _The hallways, they echoed and groaned_

 _I sat alone, in bed till the morning_  
 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_  
 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
 _My mind's like a deadly disease_

 _I'm bigger than my body_  
 _I'm colder than this home_  
 _I'm meaner than my demons_  
 _I'm bigger than these bones_

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_

* * *

Smirking with an evil tone as his eyes began to flash maliciously, Carlos replied, "Always the charmer huh Harry? You know you shouldn't be scared of me. You should be terrified."

"Oh yeah?" Harry challeneged. "Why is that?" Despite being smaller than Harry, Carlos managed to step up until he was literally less than a couple of inches away from him. Harry barely moved, but his eyes seemed to widen a little. "I've done some bad things, horrifying things, things I'm really not proud of and by all the evil gods out there I promise you that if you don't back down I will hurt you." He couldn;t believe the words that were tumbling out of his mouth, It was so unreal that he was beginning to feel in control. If only I could have the courage to go against my mother like this. He thought while grinning in satisfaction. He wasn't sure if he should feel graditude for his mother injecting him with this drug or terrified by what the drug was doing to him.

* * *

 _I paced around for hours on empty_  
 _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_  
 _And I couldn't stand the person inside me_  
 _I turned all the mirrors around_

 _I'm bigger than my body_  
 _I'm colder than this home_  
 _I'm meaner than my demons_  
 _I'm bigger than these bones_

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_

* * *

The air stilled and the silence was deafening until Harry's sarcastic chuckle echoed around the group. "Aww poor little puppy. What you gonna do? Hit me? Hurt me? Let's just get one thing straight you little pooch, you can't touch me." An evil laugh echoed from Harry, taking Carlos off guard, as a loud crack echoed as loud as a gunshot, with Cralos crumpling back to the ground in agony. The hallucinations of Harry and the twins fading in and out as he tried to fight off the evil thrill the drug was filling through him.

Before he knew what was happening, Carlos was being pulled to his feet and was punched painful into a wall, with his left arm twisted behind his back hard causing him to whimper in pain. "Whimper puppy." Harry sneered into Carlos's ear as his hooked hand, the same as his father, traced down Carlos's face sending waves of fear through the terrified boy. Carlos wanted to fight back. He wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and punch Harry straight back, there really wouldn't be that much of a fight though as he reckoned since Harry had already proven he was physically much stronger the he was, and besides Carlos was more a smart guy then that of a fighter anyway.

He gulped as he finally realised he was out of his depth. "You're nothing, do you understand pooch? You're nothing. What are you?' Harry cruelly whispered into his ear. Carlos was trapped. He was far away from Auradon, his one safe haven away from his mother, and the worst part was he was alone and away from the only friends he had ever come to know who didn't judge him or ridicule him for being the way he was because of his mother. "What are you?!" This time Harry practically shouted into Carlos's ear now while pulling harder on the smaller boy's arm causing him more torment and misery, and with that Carlos's brain went into survival mode. "I'm nothing." Carlos replied as it came out as a whisper.

* * *

 _I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head_  
 _They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_  
 _And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head_  
 _They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead_

 _I'm bigger than my body_  
 _I'm colder than this home_  
 _I'm meaner than my demons_  
 _I'm bigger than these bones_

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_

Harry twisted Carlos's arm harder causing him to whimper like a dog as he fought back tears. "I'm sorry mutt I didn't quite catch that, I said what are you?" Harry asked again, and it took all of Carlos's willpower not to cry out in pain. He knew from experience that this only helped encourage more punishment. "I'm nothing." He stated louder. If he just complied then perhaps the beatings would let up and that he could go back to sleep and somehow wake up back in Auradon in the room he shared with Jay and of course Dude. Harry unfortunately had other ideas, as he twisted Carlos's arm even harder and it was taking all of Carlos willpower now not to scream at the agony as a loud popping sound was heard as loud as a gunshot folowed by waves of fiery pain.

"You are worthless Carlos. You don't belong anywhere. Even among the rest of us villains you're weak and pathetic! I have no idea why we even acknowledge you. You're nothing and it's our job to teach you that as you have seemed to forgotten. You are nothing, do you understand me? Nothing!" Harry growled into his ear. Carlos refused to cry, he was tough and he didn't cry. But he'd be lying to himself if he said that at that moment he really didn't want to.

With hesitation, Carlos twirled his body around freeing himself from Harry's grip. The taller boy looked too confused to do anything. Carlos ducked under Harry's other arm and made a dash for it between the twins, and it was then that the hallucinations had ended and all at once the pain in Carlos's body had returned yet again, this time worse then before as he cried out while falling to the floor, unable to move any of his limbs. His left arm felt like it was broken, but he was pretty sure it was at least dislocated at best, his head was swimming in agony from the punches, and his legs felt like jelly underneath his weight, as though he was having trouble walking like that of an infant just emerging out of the crawling phase of it's young life.

Closing his eyes, all Carlos could do was try to hold back tears as he could feel them falling down his face the harder he tried to hold them back. His body started to shake as he laid there on the floor unable to move, and prayed that the torture his mother was putting him through would just end, and that she would put him out of his misery once and for all. _Harry was right._ Carlos thought miserably. _I am Weak and pathetic. Why am I even here? It's obvious mom never wanted me in the first place, so why was I even born to begin with? All I am is nothing but a failure. A miserably unwanted failure._

* * *

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face_  
 _'Cause I really hate being safe_  
 _The normals, they make me afraid_  
 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_  
 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_  
 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_  
 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_  
 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_  
 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_  
 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Carlos! What do you think will happen now? Will The poor boy somehow find a way to end his miserable existence, or will Mal and the others find him in time, and through teamwork will they be able to overcome the fears of their parents together? Only time will tell but I hope you stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**

 **Song Lyrics are Control by Halsey, and the lyrics at the end are part from a song called Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Aww, look at what we have here boys?" The voice of Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook alerted Carlos now who looked up from his drug-induced haze to see a hallucinated miniturized form of Captain Hook standing over him alongside two other boys whom he reconized as Gaston's twin boys. "Stay away from me." Carlos managed through gritted teeth, as he tried to move despite the pain still coursing through him. "Aww, you gonna cry now huh little puppy?" One of the twins known as Gaston JR asked with a smirk over to his twin brother who was also named after their father. "Back away now and I won't hurt you"

"I've done some bad things, horrifying things, things I'm really not proud of and by all the evil gods out there I promise you that if you don't back down I will hurt you." He couldn't believe the words that were tumbling out of his mouth, It was so unreal that he was beginning to feel in control. If only I could have the courage to go against my mother like this. He thought while grinning in satisfaction. He wasn't sure if he should feel graditude for his mother injecting him with this drug or terrified by what the drug was doing to him.

"You're nothing, do you understand pooch? You're nothing. What are you?' Harry cruelly whispered into his ear. Carlos was trapped. He was far away from Auradon, his one safe haven away from his mother, and the worst part was he was alone and away from the only friends he had ever come to know who didn't judge him or ridicule him for being the way he was because of his mother. "What are you?!" This time Harry practically shouted into Carlos's ear now while pulling harder on the smaller boy's arm causing him more torment and misery, and with that Carlos's brain went into survival mode. "I'm nothing." Carlos replied as it came out as a whisper.

 _Harry was right._ Carlos thought miserably. _I am Weak and pathetic. Why am I even here? It's obvious mom never wanted me in the first place, so why was I even born to begin with? All I am is nothing but a faliure. A miserably unwanted faliure._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - The Past is Past Forgive, Forget**

Since They all had gotten back inside the comforts of the limo, Evie had grown quiet. Her breathing was soft and almost shallow as she was trying to keep herself calm from fear of falling apart in front of the others. She couldn't stop thinking about Carlos and what kind of cruel things Cruella could be doing to him. She knew Cruella was evil just like all the other villians on the island, but she had no idea until today just how tough of a life Carlos had by living with her. "You okay?" Jay's voice broke Evie out of her thoughts as she slowly nodded without even looking at him as a wave of guilt began to flow within her like a river dam ready to explode as thoughts and memories of her own mother began to swirl around inside her weary mind.

* * *

 **\- Memory - **

_Evie was sitting at her vanity mirror humming softly to herself while brushing out her long ocean blue hair when the sound of her mother's high heeled shoes alearted her. Turning around to see the face of her mother as she walked in and sat down on Evie's bed, Evil Queen took a longing look at her beautiful daughter, and for a split second Evie felt a sense of pride. For the first time in her young life even though she was only six, she knew that she had made her mother proud. Just then out of nowhere a thought struck Evie as she got up from the chair at the dresser and looked innocently at her mother as she asked,_ _"Why don't you ever teach me more about the other school subjects? You know, so I can be smart."_

 _Grimhilde looked at her daughter for a moment unable to register what it was that the six year old had stated before a realization had hit her causing her to scoff in disgust. "Evie, a prince will never care about how smart you are. They just want a good wife who knows how sew, cook, and clean. They want a wife like Cinderella."_

 _"But Mommy, not every prince is like that." Evie protested. "Maybe you're just old fashioned."_ _Immediately, the Evil Queen's hand made contact with her daughter's face. The impact was strong enough to knock Evie down._

 _The second she hit the floor, the world started spinning. Despite the excruciating pain, Evie immediately stood back up to face her mother._

 _"So, you've decide to fight back." Grimhilde asked challenging her little girl, who indeed challenged her mother back by stating angrily,"I shouldn't have to if you would start listening to me."_

 _"Everything I do is for you!" Grimhilde angrily cried back as her eyes stared coldly at Evie."No! It's not! You're trying to live through me! You're trying to teach me how to become a wife. No, let me rephrase that, you're trying to make me a maid! I'll never get a prince this way! I'll never get a prince at all! You know why? It's because we live on this island! There are no princes here!"_

 _The entire time during Evie's rant, her mother's face had now turned and remained still and expressionless."How dare you?" She said finally after Evie had finished ranting. "I'm just trying to make you-"_

 _"- into you?" The six year old challenged back this time not even caring about the consequencies that awaited her. "You are trying to make me into you. I'm more than just a-"_

 _"Silence!" Grimhilde roared in anger as Evie watched and held her ground as her mother lifted her hand so that it rested on Evie's cheek. "Oh darling, how foolish of you. Like I said, everything I do is for you. I'm only trying to make you like me because I'm the best person you can be. I mean, it's true, you'll never achieve this level of perfection. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't want to be second place."_

 _The moment she stopped talking, a loud slap was heard across the castle. The force of the slap caused Evie to fall down immediately. She clutched her now bloody cheek and willed herself not to cry._

 _Grimhilde on the other hand didn't even wince as the sight of seeing her daughter bleeding, in fact she almost seemed to enjoy it. The great and powerful queen was enjyoing seeing the pain on her young daughter's face."You need a little color on your face anyways. You're too pale." She said softly as Evie looked up from the ground at her just in time now to see her mother lifting up one of her feet from beneath her long dress. A look of fear shone in Evie's eyes and stabs of pain started to flow within her tiny body as Grimhilde then started to kick her fallen daughter in the arms, legs, and stomach. "You need to lose weight. You're too fat. Its making you look even more hideous. You know what, no dinner for you tonight! On second thought, I'm putting you on a diet."_

 _Although she didn't show it, Evie was extremely terrified. Diets usually lasted up to one month. She was getting fed even less than her already tiny food portions. It was basically a spoonful of food every day, and the worse part was that her own mother didn't even seem to care if Evie got sick. All she ever cared about was that Evie would be the second fairest of them all._

" _You know, I could do so much worse right now. But, I don't want all my hard work to be wasted just because you refuse to follow orders. I didn't have to keep you but, I did. Your only purpose in life is to marry a prince and make me royalty again. Understand!"_ _Evie nodded weakly._ " _Good. I'm glad to see that I've finally knocked some sense into that small brain of yours. Well, it works out anyways. You don't need a brain to be pretty." she yelled at her daughter. Before she left the room, she turned around to say," Remember, I love you. Don't make me regret it." With that, the Evil Queen walked out of the room, leaving a bloody Evie crying on the floor._

As the memory faded from her mind, tears pooled in Evie's eyes as she tried to blink them back, but Jay being his father's son was able to see right through the invisible wall of emotions Evie was trying to put up. "We'll find him okay?" He said softly placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Evie finally looked up at him still with tears pooling in her eyes unable to hold them back any longer as they fell down her cheeks. "We failed him." Her voice cracked from the strain of trying to hold back her emotions but to no avail. "We were supposed to look out for Carlos, and we failed him. It's because of us that Cruella got to him."

Jay's silvery eyes softened the moment he whitnessed Evie breaking down, and couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt crashing through him as well. The thought of the life they had with their parents coursing through each of them. "We all knew he was suffering." Evie sobbed as she unwillingly crashed into Jay's arms. "He was suffering the worse out of any of us, and we didn't do anything to help him!"

Meanwhile in the front seat of the limo, Mal's sight was turned to the side to where she could see outside at the scenery of trees, and all the beauty that mde up of Auradon. Not a smog cloud to be seen for miles like there was on the Island, no rotten food in Auradon like there was in the Island either, everything just perfection. "You okay sis?" Malice asked from the driver's seat as Mal turned to her brother and gave him a quick nod in response. "Thinking about home?" He asked obviously sensing his twin's thoughts as she slowly nodded. "I can't help but think about Carlos, and all he went through."

Malice looked over at his twin and could see a single tear beginnin to fill up in one of her 's eyes and ran down her cheek. He could feel a lump of sadness filling up inside his throat as he tried to hold back his emotions. He had no idea just how much his twin had suffered at the hands of their mother. He was Maleficent's favorite, while Mal was basically living in their mother's shadow. A lump of sadness filled up inside Mal's throat mirroring her brother as she tried to hold back her emotions as memories of her mother filled up inside her head.

* * *

 **\- Memory - **

_It was early one morning as Mal rose up from yet another night of restless sleep._ _"Mal! Go me get food!" she heard her mother yell as she groaned loudly before dragging herself out of bed. Although she was at least twelve year old during this time she still remembered it as though it had only happened yesterday. quickly getting dressed, she put on her usual purple motorcycle jacket and ripped then quickly put her worn-out boots on and hopped out of the window._

 _As the smog air swirled around her, she knew she didn't have to walk very far before she reached her destination, and her sticky hands quickly grabbed some barely bruised apples and bananas that_ _weren't too mushy from one stand._ _From another, she stole up some stale bread when the owner wasn't looking._

 _Finally, she walked into the Slop Shop to pick up some barley oatmeal and the bitterest coffee they served. She laughed all the way back to Bargain Castle as the goblins tried to catch her and ended up tripping over each other._

 _As she barged in through the doors, Mal marched all the way up to the kitchen. She found Maleficent sitting at the dining room table with her feet up while filing her nails. "You took forever," she said without even looking up._

 _Mal tensed up before answering with a simple," Sorry."_

 _When her mother finally looked straight into Mal's eyes, she seemed very annoyed. "You're late. You can't even get some food without messing up."_

 _When Mal dumped the contents of food on the counter, her mother looked as if she got even more annoyed. "Honestly, if your brother was here, he wouldn't act this way." Maleficent continued as a surge of anger began to flow through Mal's body at the mention of her twin._

 _"Oh of course, because you like him the best right? Is that why you treat him like such an evil little devil, while you treat me like trash?" Mal asked in a snappy tone that she immediately regretted. "Sor-"_ _Her apology was cut off when she felt her mother's hand on her throat. "You know, I would slightly be proud if you used that tone with anyone else." Her hand clamped Mal's throat even harder. "However, don't ever use that tone with me. Or else, you'll get way worse than me grounding you for an entire week."_

 _When she finally let go, Mal fell to the floor, gasping for air and continued to do so for what felt like forever._

 _"I honestly don't know anymore. I have taught you everything I know and you can't even do anything slightly evil. You are such a waste of life. Why couldn't I have given birth to a pair of twins where one of them wasn't such a complete miserable faliure?" Tears had formed in Mal's eyes during Maleficent's rant. When she saw this, her foot came into contact with Mal's head._

 _"You are just like your father. Weak. Soft. You will never be as half as evil as me! Even Malice isn't even as bad as you, in fact he's perfect! You on the other hand might as well be the disgrace that is the goblins. I honestly can't believe you have my DNA coursing through your veins. You are not good for anything!"_

 _Mal squirmed and looked at her mother with hurt and pain evident in her eyes._

 _Maleficent chuckled evilly. "You know, I take that back. You are useful for something. You make a great servant and a good punching bag. Maybe that will be your purpose in life. You little pathetic waste of it."_

 _"You are the biggest embarrassment, problem, and waste of time I've ever had." She kicked, punched and scratched Mal with every word she said, each scratch drawing more blood than the last before finally, exiting the room, cackling._

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. We're here." Mal awoke to the sound of her brother's voice not even realizing that tears were streaming down her face as Malice pulled his twin into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered lovingly into his sister's ear. "I had no idea."

Mal pulled away from her brother and managed to regain her composure. "It wasn't like I was going to tell you." She managed softly as the limo came to a halt. "It just wasn't any of your buisness."

"Well, I'm making it my buisness now." He said softly. "I'm going to make sure that mom can't hurt you like that. Not ever again."

Mal not wanting to lose control of herself again just managed a short nod as she exited the limo witha look of determination shimmering in her green eyes as she turned to Evie and Jay. "Alright guys, let's do this." She said in determination. "Let's go and get Carlos and put a stop to our parents wrath once and for all."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well, there you go there's a backstory on Mal and Evie's childhood, hope you enjoyed it and as always please review! The next chapter will be more backstory of Carlos's past and maybe will be information about his father? Who knows where that will go but anyway like I said hope you guys enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** _"Evie, a prince will never care about how smart you are. They just want a good wife who knows how sew, cook, and clean. They want a wife like Cinderella."_

 _"But Mommy, not every prince is like that." Evie protested. "Maybe you're just old fashioned."_ _Immediately, the Evil Queen's hand made contact with her daughter's face. The impact was strong enough to knock Evie down._

 _The second she hit the floor, the world started spinning. Despite the excruciating pain, Evie immediately stood back up to face her mother._

 _"So, you've decide to fight back." Grimhilde asked challenging her little girl, who indeed challenged her mother back by stating angrily,"I shouldn't have to if you would start listening to me."_

 _"Everything I do is for you!" Grimhilde angrily cried back as her eyes stared coldly at Evie."No! It's not! You're trying to live through me! You're trying to teach me how to become a wife. No, let me rephrase that, you're trying to make me a maid! I'll never get a prince this way! I'll never get a prince at all! You know why? It's because we live on this island! There are no princes here!"_

 _The entire time during Evie's rant, her mother's face had now turned and remained still and expressionless."How dare you?" She said finally after Evie had finished ranting. "I'm just trying to make you-"_

 _"- into you?" The six year old challenged back this time not even caring about the consequencies that awaited her. "You are trying to make me into you. I'm more than just a-"_

 _"Silence!" Grimhilde roared in anger as Evie watched and held her ground as her mother lifted her hand so that it rested on Evie's cheek._

"We failed him." Her voice cracked from the strain of trying to hold back her emotions but to no avail. "We were supposed to look out for Carlos, and we failed him. It's because of us that Cruella got to him."

Jay's silvery eyes softened the moment he whitnessed Evie breaking down, and couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt crashing through him as well. The thought of the life they had with their parents coursing through each of them. "We all knew he was suffering." Evie sobbed as she unwillingly crashed into Jay's arms. "He was suffering the worse out of any of us, and we didn't do anything to help him!"

 _I honestly don't know anymore. I have taught you everything I know and you can't even do anything slightly evil. You are such a waste of life. Why couldn't I have given birth to a pair of twins where one of them wasn't such a complete miserable faliure?" Tears had formed in Mal's eyes during Maleficent's rant. When she saw this, her foot came into contact with Mal's head._

 _"You are just like your father. Weak. Soft. You will never be as half as evil as me! Even Malice isn't even as bad as you, in fact he's perfect! You on the other hand might as well be the disgrace that is the goblins. I honestly can't believe you have my DNA coursing through your veins. You are not good for anything!"_

 _Mal squirmed and looked at her mother with hurt and pain evident in her eyes._

 _Maleficent chuckled evilly. "You know, I take that back. You are useful for something. You make a great servant and a good punching bag. Maybe that will be your purpose in life. You little pathetic waste of it."_

 _"You are the biggest embarrassment, problem, and waste of time I've ever had." She kicked, punched and scratched Mal with every word she said, each scratch drawing more blood than the last before finally, exiting the room, cackling._

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. We're here." Mal awoke to the sound of her brother's voice not even realizing that tears were streaming down her face as Malice pulled his twin into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered lovingly into his sister's ear. "I had no idea."

Mal pulled away from her brother and managed to regain her composure. "It wasn't like I was going to tell you." She managed softly as the limo came to a halt. "It just wasn't any of your buisness."

"Well, I'm making it my buisness now." He said softly. "I'm going to make sure that mom can't hurt you like that. Not ever again."

Mal not wanting to lose control of herself again just managed a short nod as she exited the limo with a look of determination shimmering in her green eyes as she turned to Evie and Jay. "Alright guys, let's do this." She said in determination. "Let's go and get Carlos and put a stop to our parents wrath once and for all."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -** **Welcome To My Wicked World**

Carlos's breathing was soft and shallow hardly drawing breath at all as he laid there on the dirty floor of his mother's old lair. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, and all the while continued to do nothing but pray for death. Not that he didn't want to die, just for his mother's torment to stop, but he knew that was going to be impossible. Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to curl himself up into a ball to relieve himself of the pain his body was in but to no avail as his body was starting to fail in cooperation. His left arm seared with unspeakable agony as he tried to move it, and as he slowly turned his head to examine it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His left arm was practically useless. Not only was it sticking out at an odd angle, but that his arm had been damaged so severly that somehow the bone was practically protruding almost out of his skin. Quietly stifling a cry of agony, Carlos closed his eyes and waited for the pain to die down, but the moment he closed his eyes, another torturous memory seized his mind.

* * *

 **\- Memory - **

_One of Carlos's last memories he had of his mother was when he was about nine, and by this time he was no longer walking around on all fours like a dog. At least not around her he wasn't._

 _"Pup! get over here!" She practically screamed it out at the top of her lungs as though he was deaf, which ticked Carlos off but of course not that he would ever tell that to his mother. "What is it mother?" He asked by the time he managed to get to her. Cruella was sitting on the living room couch stroaking the soft fur of her stuffed dalmation puppy, to which she alway referred to as Baby._

 _"M-Mother?" Carlos stammered fearfully. His eyes then fell upon the lit cigarette in her other hand, and her eyes trailed over to him for a brief second as she brought the cigarette to her lips took a puff of it and asked, "What did you just say to me?" Carlos immediatly grew quiet, and stared at the ground and let out a soft bark-like whimper, which seemed to only enrage his mother._

 _Looking up at her in horror as he saw her rise slightly forward on the couch, and took the cigarette from her mouth, and then motioned Carlos forward. Carlos gulped in some air and prepared himself for the worse as he did as his mother had requested._

 _Settling his eyes on the cigarette in her hand, he then noticed Cruella taking her eyes off off her stuffed puppy, to look at him, but it wasn't with a look of love and affection, it was a look full of hate and dispise as she took ahold of his left arm with her nail like claws._

 _"You want to try that again?" She asked as Carlos looked up at her and this time barked more loudly then before, but it still wasn't satisfying to Cruella as she just shook her head and replied, "Not good enough pup."_

 _Carlos's eyes widdned in utter horror as he then noticed his mother drawing the cigarette not up to her mouth but to the skin of his arm. A horrible burning sensation surged through him as he had to stifle back a cry of pure agony. "Come on!" Cruella yelled out in anger. "Come on Pup! I want to see you howl!"_

 _Not wanting to give his mother the satisifaction of seeing him in pain, Carlos continued to stifle back scream after scream of agony as his mother continued to put out the cigarette in her hand all over his arm. Each one burning itself deeper and deeper into his skin._

 _"I said howl pup!" Cruella shrieked this time screaming in his ear causing his head to ring like a gong as she sent him flying into a nearby wall. The force of the impcat caused Carlos to scream and whimper as he heard a loud crack in his arm followed by a searing white hot pain that caused tears to fill up in his eyes._

 _With his head ringing and his arm burning in pain, Cruella then let go of her poor son as he fell to the ground writhing in agony, to which Cruella then took out her dog whistle and blew into it._

 _The high pitched requency to which only alerted dogs, caused Carlos to scream out in pain, but his mother just continued on with the torture, not even caring in the slightest bit what damage she was causing him._

 _It was only by Carlos finally howling in pain that made Cruella stop the torture, but only for a moment as she then proceeded to kick him hard in the stomach. Pain lancing through his entire body, Carlos tried to regulate his breathing with each blow of torment, but he soon found himself coughing up blood._

 _His vision began to grow blurry, and he was already aware that at least several of his ribs were cracked if not broken, and he was pretty sure he had some interal damage due to the blood that was filling up in his lungs with each cough._

 _Feeling satisfied, Cruella then leaves the room, and come back a second later with a doggy dish, and set it down beside Carlos's limp body, and as Carlos looked into it he could see a small portion size of white rice mixed with beans._

 _He looked up at his mother, who just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Five minutes pup, and you better eat before I decide to give it to Baby." Quietly groaning he tried to pull himself up by only his right arm to at least manage to take a bite of the food, but his body was in so much pain that he couldn't even bring himself to do it."_

 _Fed up with it, Cruella took the bowl away from Carlos and set it down beside her and began to feed the food to the stuffed puppy as though it was real._

 _Wonder if mom would love me that much if was stuffed._ Carlos now thought as he slowly came out of the memory.

* * *

Horrible waves of pain flowing throught his body was the first thing he felt upon the visions of the memory fading out of his weary brain, and as he now heard the sound of car doors slamming, followed by a series of footsteps entering the building, Carlos could only assume the worse now, and closed his eyes out of fear. A sudden hand on his shoulder sudenly made him scream, and as he tried to move again, more waves of pain shot through his entire body causing him to groan in agony.

"Whoa, easy! Carlos it's us! it's Jay!" Carlos stopped screaming now, as his screams now immediatly turned to cries of relief the moment he heard Jay's voice. "It's okay now, you're okay." the sound of Evie's soothing voice helped him relax as he calmed down from screaming, but still continued to stifle back groans of pain as Jay looked him over. "What did Cruella do to you?" He asked softly as Carlos shook his head in response.

"I think the better question is what didn't she do to him." Mal said taking notice of Carlos's broken left arm, and at the sight of the bone protruding to his skin, Evie put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying and losing control of her emotions again. "We need to get him out of here." Jay said softly turning to Mal.

"We can't risk moving him." Evie said logically. "With a serious fracture in his arm like that, who knows what other kind of serious injuries he could have."

"Well, we don't have much a choice now." Jay replied. "We came to far just to leave him behind now. You said it yourself that we failed him, well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Neither am I." Mal replied as her green eyes flashed dangerously with anger. "Cruella's going to pay for this. They all will."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! What do you think will happen now? Will the kids be able to get over the fears of their parents? Stay tuned to find out more, and I will keep bringing it back. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** _"Not good enough pup."_

 _Carlos's eyes widdned in utter horror as he then noticed his mother drawing the cigarette not up to her mouth but to the skin of his arm. A horrible burning sensation surged through him as he had to stifle back a cry of pure agony. "Come on!" Cruella yelled out in anger. "Come on Pup! I want to see you howl!"_

 _His vision began to grow blurry, and he was already aware that at least several of his ribs were cracked if not broken, and he was pretty sure he had some interal damage due to the blood that was filling up in his lungs with each cough._

 _Feeling satisfied, Cruella then leaves the room, and come back a second later with a doggy dish, and set it down beside Carlos's limp body, and as Carlos looked into it he could see a small portion size of white rice mixed with beans._

 _He looked up at his mother, who just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Five minutes pup, and you better eat before I decide to give it to Baby." Quietly groaning he tried to pull himself up by only his right arm to at least manage to take a bite of the food, but his body was in so much pain that he couldn't even bring himself to do it."_

 _Fed up with it, Cruella took the bowl away from Carlos and set it down beside her and began to feed the food to the stuffed puppy as though it was real._

 _Wonder if mom would love me that much if was stuffed._ Carlos now thought as he slowly came out of the memory.

"We need to get him out of here." Jay said softly turning to Mal.

"We can't risk moving him." Evie said logically. "With a serious fracture in his arm like that, who knows what other kind of serious injuries he could have."

"Well, we don't have much a choice now." Jay replied. "We came to far just to leave him behind now. You said it yourself that we failed him, well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Neither am I." Mal replied as her green eyes flashed dangerously with anger. "Cruella's going to pay for this. They all will."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - We Got all the ways to be W.I.C.K.E.D.**

"We need to get him out of here." Jay replied looking toward Evie now, who just replied in the same logic tone, "Jay, what part of we can't move him don't you understand?" Jay could tell that Evie was starting to get frustrated, but then again they all were. "We could always teleport him." Mal said suddenly as Malice looked over at his twin and asked, "Are you insane? Mal You've never tried to teleport anyone, what if you mess up?"

"Well do you have any better ideas? cause I don't see you coming up with a brilliant plan Malice." She snapped angrily as her green eyes flashed in anger.

"Guys, this isn't helping." Evie said quietly as the sudden sound of footsteps now alerted them, as the four of them turned now to see Cruella standing in the doorway, with an evil gleam in her eyes that shimmered in emerald green light. "And just where do you four think you're going with my son?" She demanded.

Mal stood in front of her friends and raised one of her hands in front of her which shimmered in electric green energy which seemed to match her eyes as she could feel her mother's powers flowling through her mixed with the anger she felt towards the fashion-diva villian. "Carlos doesn't belong with you." She said angrily, as Cruella scoffed at the purple haired child and replied, "You think you can stop me? Your mother wasn't a challenge, what makes you think you will be?"

"Because she's not alone." Mal heard the voice of her twin brother and noticed Malice stepping up beside her out of the corner of her eye and smiled only a half smile. She was glad to know that through thick and thin her brother always had her back and would always be there for her no matter what the cost.

Cruella rolled her eyes at the sight of the twins, which only angered them both even more then they already were. Malice looked at his sister, and Mal nodded in response as they both raised their hands which glowed with their mother's abilities.

"Jay, you and Evie both get Carlos out of here." Mal said softly to her friends. "Get him back to Auradon so that Fairy Godmother can heal him." Evie and Jay both nodded, but as they were about to gently pick up Carlos, a blast of green energy shot clear out of nowhere and nearly knocked them both off their feet.

Evie immedialty went to reach for her mirror, but a surge of anger so hot bagan to rage through her at alarming rate, so hot that she could've sworn that her body was tingling with fire. Looking down at herself she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Crimson red and golden yellow flames were appearing on her body and licking up her arms and legs, but to her surprise they weren't hurting, but filling her up with even more power then she could've ever wished for.

Mal and Malice both could sense the power coming off of Evie, and both turned and gasped in shock. Evie's body wasn't the only thing on her that was glowing with fire, even her long lushess ocean blue hair was dancing behind her like flames and was even the color of crimson red, with her dark brown eyes now the color of pure gold.

"Evie?" Mal tried to call out the name of her best friend but got no response as her yellow eyes just stared coldly at Cruella with flames licking up her arm and into her now open hand as she aimed it toward Cruella. "It...It can't be!" Cruella obviously was well aware of what was going on as she stared back at Evie but now witha look of horror etched on her face. "How could the lord of the Underworld possess a child?"

Evie didn't seem in the least bit bothered by this new power coursing through her, all she cared about at that moment was making this evil witch pay for harming her friend. "It's over Cruella." Evie's voice was hard as if completly void of all emotions, which sent shviers of fear down the spines of her friends, but all she cared about right now was revenge. "I can no longer sit back and watch you harm one of my best friends, and now thanks to this power, I will make you pay!"

* * *

At the sight of seeing Evie's new fiery form, Cruella seemed to somewhat cower in fear. So much that niether Mal or Malice could tell if she was true fear or something else. "What do we do?" Malice asked turning to his sister.

Mal quickly dug through the bag she had carried with her, pulled out her mother's spell book, and handed it to her brother, who just took it from her with a shocked expression etched on his face. "Don't ask me why I'm giving this to you, but just take it." Mal replied as her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of green.

"I'll stay here with Evie and see if I can calm her down. You and Jay get to auradon with Carlos." She said softly, but before Malice could respond, there was a soft series of ghostly moaning sounds that seemed to grow louder.

"Uh guys? I think we got a problem?" Jay's voice full of shock and surprise alerted the twins now to see Carlos standing upright on his feet, slightly hunched over, as if he was bearly holding himself together. "Carlos?" Malice asked, but Carlos didn't answer as his body seemed to almost glow in a brilliant shade of unnatural green light. "Jay? What's going on?" Mal asked. "What's happening?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know, one minute he was unconcious, and the next second this happened!"

The ghostly moaning sounds echoed throughout the entire building causing everything to shake and rattle like an earthquake, and that's when the twins noticed was that the strange moaning sounds were coming from Carlos.

 _What is going on?_ Mal wondered, as she noticed Carlos lifting his head up now toward his mother with his eyes glowing pure green with an unusual purple tint for a pupil. His hair began to shift from pure white now to black as night, and strange unusal tattoo like markings symbolizing hell began to appear across his body as if some strange spirit had somehow possessed him.

Cruella let out a shriek of fright, as Mal looked over and could see her trembling again, only this time she could tell it was true fear because her eyes were even glazed over in absolute terror. "Too bad, I'm afraid time's up for you Cruella De Vil." A shiver of fear ran through Mal's body as she heard Carlos speaking, in a strange voice that didn't even sound like him anymore. Was he being possessed? And if so by who and why?

* * *

 **So sorry to end it here, but Things are starting to heat up for the Villian kids. Can they find a way to save Carlos? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villains and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recommend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** Evie's body wasn't the only thing on her that was glowing with fire, even her long lushes ocean blue hair was dancing behind her like flames and was even the color of crimson red, with her dark brown eyes now the color of pure gold.

"Evie?" Mal tried to call out the name of her best friend but got no response as her yellow eyes just stared coldly at Cruella with flames licking up her arm and into her now open hand as she aimed it toward Cruella. "It...It can't be!" Cruella obviously was well aware of what was going on as she stared back at Evie but now with a look of horror etched on her face. "How could the lord of the Underworld possess a child?"

Evie didn't seem in the least bit bothered by this new power coursing through her, all she cared about at that moment was making this evil witch pay for harming her friend. "It's over Cruella." Evie's voice was hard as if completely void of all emotions, which sent shivers of fear down the spines of her friends, but all she cared about right now was revenge. "I can no longer sit back and watch you harm one of my best friends, and now thanks to this power, I will make you pay!"

"Carlos?" Malice asked, but Carlos didn't answer as his body seemed to almost glow in a brilliant shade of unnatural green light. "Jay? What's going on?" Mal asked. "What's happening?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know, one minute he was unconscious, and the next second this happened!"

The ghostly moaning sounds echoed throughout the entire building causing everything to shake and rattle like an earthquake, and that's when the twins noticed was that the strange moaning sounds were coming from Carlos.

 _What is going on?_ Mal wondered, as she noticed Carlos lifting his head up now toward his mother with his eyes glowing pure green with an unusual purple tint for a pupil. His hair began to shift from pure white now to black as night, and strange unusual tattoo like markings symbolizing hell began to appear across his body as if some strange spirit had somehow possessed him.

Cruella let out a shriek of fright, as Mal looked over and could see her trembling again, only this time she could tell it was true fear because her eyes were even glazed over in absolute terror. "Too bad, I'm afraid time's up for you Cruella De Vil." A shiver of fear ran through Mal's body as she heard Carlos speaking, in a strange voice that didn't even sound like him anymore. Was he being possessed? And if so by who and why?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - The Truth is, You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet**

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Malice said nodding to his sister. "We have to do something." Mal nodded in response and as much as Mal enjoyed seeing someone like Cruella trembling in terror at the sight of her own son no less, she still knew deep down that what was happening wasn't right. They may have been born to cruel villainous parents, but they certainly were not raised to be killers. "What do we do?" Jay asked. "How do we stop this?" Malice looked over at Mal and replied, "I think I know someone who may be able to help Carlos, but I need you to trust me first."

Mal's eyes flickered in anger, as she could tell from the look on her twin's face that she knew exactly what he was thinking. "If he tries anything to harm us or Carlos, tell him I'll personally send him to the Underworld myself." She grumbled as Jay just looked between them with a look of confusion in his eyes. "What are you two talking about?" He asked. Mal rolled her eyes turned her head toward him and replied in a low voice, "Zevon."

Malice closed his eyes and a wave of green energy surged from his hand, and as Mal watched her brother concentrate his magic, and waved it toward the nearest wall of the building, a feeling of anger began to surge through her the moment she saw Zevon appear, wearing his usual trademark sky blue t-shirt, a dark leather trench coat with a spiky collar and indigo details on the sleeves, purple pants and black leather shoes. His dark brown eyes danced the moment he laid eyes on Mal before noticing Malice.

"Never thought I'd see you on the rotten side of good." He said walking over toward Malice, but the son of Maleficent wasn't about to find himself in the middle of a fight because after all, this was about saving Carlos's life. "This isn't the time for this Zevon." He said narrowing his eyes. "I summoned you here from the Isle because we need your help."

Zevon scoffed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair and asked, "What makes you think I would want to help you?" Malice sighed heavily and pointed over toward Carlos, who was still glowing with massive green light with his eyes still focused solely on Cruella. Zevon for a moment looked pleased and in fact downright impressed. "About time the weakling pup did something." He replied with a mischievous laugh. "Who would've thought he had it in him." At that moment Mal stepped up beside her brother with her eyes flashing in electric green energy. "Carlos is not weak." She said biting back her tongue in anger. "Someone or something is controlling him and making him do this, and if we don't do something we could lose him forever."

"So?" Came Zevon's reply. "That still doesn't answer my question about why should I help you?" Mal sighed a heavy sigh and lowered her guard down as she thought back to what she had said to Ben before she and the others left. _"If we don't come back within twenty-four hours, have Fairy Godmother seal up the barrier for good."_

She knew she didn't want to do what she was about to do, but right now she was running out of time and she didn't have that much of a choice. She had to protect her friends, and all those back in Auradon, and so with a deep breath full of regret, she looked toward Zevon and replied, "You know that arrangement our mom's had set up a long time ago?" Zevon looked intrigued at Mal's words and slowly nodded. "Of course, how could I forget that?"

"Mal? What are you doing?" Malice asked looking at his sister suspiciously. "You can't possibly be serious to go through with this."

"What? What is she talking about?" Came Jay's voice, but Mal ignored both the boys and simply replied to Zevon, "If you help us save Carlos, and help us get him safely back to Auradon, I'll come back with you to the Isle and become your bride."

* * *

At that point Malice's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and Jay appeared to look sick to his stomach. An evil smile crept up on Zevon's face, as he nodded in agreement. "Alright, you got yourself a deal babe." He replied tauntingly as he reached into the pocket of his long trench coat and pulled out a vial full of blue liquid. "With this power I send this spirit full of harm back to the depths of Tartarus!" He chanted as he threw the vial toward Carlos.

The vial shattered the moment it hit the ground around Carlos's feet causing him to scream out in pain as the green energy began to cease and disappear. His hair slowly returned back to it's normal shade of snowy white, and his eyes slowly returned back to their usual shade of dark brown before fluttering closed as he fell unconscious.

Jay luckily was there to catch him as Carlos fell limp in his arms, and at that moment, the fire that was surrounding Evie began to disappear as well causing her to return slowly to normal. "What happened?" She asked looking around and noticing Zevon. "What is he doing here?" She asked stepping up beside Mal while reaching into her bag for her mirror but Mal held out a hand to stop her. "Leave it be E." She said softly. "Malice brought him here to help us save Carlos."

Evie took one look at her best friend and knew automaticlaly from the look in Mal's eyes that she had obviously done something regretful. "M, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." She said softly as Mal just simply nodded in response. "Tell Ben I'm sorry, but this has to be done." She replied softly as a round of tears now began to slowly fill up in her eyes.

Evie's heart began to sink her chest now. She knew that Mal wouldn't have done something like this unless it was absolutely necessary. "What's going on?" Jay asked obviously sensing the amount of tension in the air. Mal shook her head and ignored him as she just hung her head and replied in a soft voice, "Let's get back to Auradon. We need to get Carlos to Fairy Godmother as soon as possible."

"Leave that to me." Zevon replied as he took out another vial from his trench coat, with this one containing a pink sludge of liquid, while Mal raised one of her hands in front of her and chanted, "Take us to the realm where goodness resides. Take us home to Auradon!" Zevon tossed the vial of pink liquid on the ground and all of them except Cruella vanished.

* * *

 **{AURADON}**

Once they had appeared in Auradon it was dark, and They had noticed Ben standing in the front entrance of Auradon prep by the staircase alongside Fairy Godmother, Jane, Audrey, Doug, and Lonnie.

"There you guys are! We were all getting worried." Ben said as he was about to run up and throw his arm around Mal, but he suddenly stopped the moment he laid his eyes on Zevon. "Mal? What's going on?" He asked his voice seemed to be full of genuine hurt which caused Mal's heart to sink low inside her chest as she tried hard not to start crying.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Ben again, she had already blamed herself for what her mother's curse had made her do, but now this was just too much. Jay on the other hand still carrying Carlos's limp body, just looked over at Fairy Godmother and said, "Can you heal him?"

Fairy Godmother slowly nodded, but the minute her twinkling blue eyes laid their gaze on Carlos's body and noticed the hell like markings still etched across his body, her face turned to pure concern mixed with utter terror. "Mom?" Jane's voice broke Fairy Godmother's gaze from Carlos as she now seemed to somehow stare off into space as if she was locked in a trance.

"I never thought it would be possible." She said her voice was soft and yet full of terror as Jane just looked at her mother in concern. "Mom? What is it? What's going on with Carlos?" Fairy Godmother's voice shook with fear the moment she took another glance at Carlos's limp body and simply uttered out, "Facilier..."

* * *

Everyone all gasped in shock and surprise. "Dr. Facilier? as in the Shadow Man? He's returning?" Came Doug's reply as his body began to shake with fear. "I though he was one of the few villains who wanted to stay gone when King Beast created the Isle." Lonnie's voice was soft and full of obvious fear, where as Audrey on the other hand just simply stared coldly at Mal, and just said, "As if it wasn't bad enough that we had to worry about them being evil with just one parent, and now we have to worry about both their parents being evil."

"Audrey, please this isn't the time for this." Jane said quietly. "We have to do what we can to help Carlos." Audrey's face softened at this point as she thought back to her mother Aurora and just nodded in response. "I may not like this, but at the same time your right Jane." Jane beamed a smile and hugged Audrey. "Then we must get him to the medical room immediately." Fairy Godmother instructed. "He's going to need a lot of healing."

All the children now began to follow Fairy Godmother except for Mal, Malice, Ben, Evie, and Zevon the is. All the children simply just stared straight at Mal, who didn't even bother to look up at any of them as she just stared at the ground in shame.

"Mal? What's going on?" Ben asked reaching for her hand for comfort. "Talk to me." His eyes were pleading and full of hurt at the same time, but all Mal could reply without losing control of herself was, "I'm sorry Ben, but I have to leave."

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Ben's eyes were full of hurt and yet now full of concern as he tried to figure out what it was she was saying. "Is it because of me?" He asked as Mal shook her head while trying to hold back tears. "No it has nothing to do with you. It's just something that I have to do. I have to leave Auradon. This time for good."

"Why?" Ben asked. "I don't understand." A single tear threatened to fall from Mal's eye as she just turned toward Zevon and said, "Let's get out of here." Zevon pulled out a vial of purple liquid from his trench coat and dropped it on the ground. "Nothing personal buddy." He said in a voice full of sarcastic rudeness as his flared with mischief. "I'm just more charming then you will ever be." And with that, Ben could only watch heartbroken as Mal vanished in a stream of purple smoke with Zevon. Falling to his knees heartbroken, Evie placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "It's okay." She said softly. "We'll get Mal back I promise."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Again sorry to leave it here, but I feel like I had to do it to keep the suspense going. Also if you want me to add in any other VK kids from the Isle then please PM me a list of who you would like to see added along with who their parents are and I will see if I can get them going. Till then hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

 **Previously on Descendants -** "You know that arrangement our mom's had set up a long time ago?" Zevon looked intreged at Mal's words and slowly nodded. "Of course, how could I forget that?"

"Mal? What are you doing?" Malice asked looking at his sister suspesciously. "You can't possibly be serious to go through with this."

"What? What is she talking about?" Came Jay's voice, but Mal ignored both the boys and simply replied to Zevon, "If you help us save Carlos, and help us get him safely back to Auradon, I'll come back with you to the Isle and become your bride."

"I never thought it would be possible." She said her voice was soft and yet full of terror as Jane just looked at her mother in concern. "Mom? What is it? What's going on with Carlos?" Fairy Godmother's voice shook with fear the moment she took another glance at Carlos's limp body and simply uttered out, "Facilier..."

Everyone all gasped in shock and surprise. "Dr. Facilier? as in the Shadow Man? He's returning?" Came Doug's reply as his body began to shake with fear. "I though he was one of the few villians who wanted to stay gone when King Beast created the Isle."

"Mal? What's going on?" Ben asked reaching for her hand for comfort. "Talk to me." His eyes were pleading and full of hurt at the same time, but all Mal could reply without losing control of herself was, "I'm sorry Ben, but I have to leave."

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Ben's eyes were full of hurt and yet now full of concern as he tried to figure out what it was she was saying. "Is it because of me?" He asked as Mal shook her head while trying to hold back tears. "No it has nothing to do with you. It's just something that I have to do. I have to leave Auradon. This time for good."

"Why?" Ben asked. "I don't understand." A single tear threatened to fall from Mal's eye as she just turned toward Zevon and said, "Let's get out of here." Zevon pulled out a vial of purple liquid from his trenchcoat and dropped it on the ground. "Nothing personal buddy." He said in a voice full of sarcastic rudeness as his flared with mischief. "I'm just more charming then you will ever be." And with that, Ben could only watch heartbroken as Mal vanished in a strem of purple soke with Zevon. Falling to his knees heartbroken, Evie placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "It's okay." She said softly. "We'll get Mal back I promise."

NOW...

 **Chapter 12 - Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who's the badest of them all?**

Being back in the Isle of the Lost for the second time today really made Mal regret ever coming back let alone even agree to the terms of an arranged marrige thanks to her mother. Pacing around the floor of her old bedroom in the house she had once shared with her mother before Maleficent had been turned into a pink gecko, she began to wonder if what she had done was the right thing. She knew deep in her heart that she was betraying Ben, but at the same time, what was she going to do? She couldn't just sit back and watch Carlos die could she? Of course not!

Mal shook the thoughts from her mind, and stood up from her bed, and closed her eyes. Concentrating all of her will power she could feel her magical energy bubbling up within her, and she felt her hand surging woth electric green light.

Waving her hand into the air she was about to try out a teleportating spell, when the door to her bedroom opened to reveal Zevon standing in the doorway. Surprised by his sudden appearance, and yet somewhat annoyed, she stopped and the magic within her died down, just as he asked, "What? You going somewhere?"

"For your information, I'm leaving." Mal replied gritting her teeth in anger. "I don't know what I was thinking to even agree to this." Zevon scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean? Your the one that agreed to do this Mal. What are you going back on your word?"

Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The only reason I even agreed to do this in the first place was so that you would help us save Carlos's life, and now that's that done, I have the right to call our contract null and void." She replied while still gritting her teeth in anger as she heard Zevon snicker in amuzement. "That's not how this works Mal."

Mal turned around to face him. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she saw him walking toward her now. "That's now how things within the contract work." He said his voice was soft now and somewhat harsh that began to send waves of fear down Mal's spine, but she held her ground. _Don't let him intimidate you_. She kept telling herself over and over. _He's just trying to mess with you._

She let out a gasp as she felt Zevon wrap an arm across her shoulder, and pull her close to him, so that he could whisper inside her ear. "You're stuck here weither you like it or not." A surge of anger flew through Mal's body as she pulled away from him, and waved her right hand which shot a ball of electric green energy toward him.

Doubling over slightly groaning as the ball hot him in the stomach, for a moment Mal seized the oppertunity to make her escape, but Zevon was faster, as he grabbed ahold of her arm hard and pulled her close toward him again. His dark brown eyes seemed to be shimmering with electricity, and yet still unfazed Mal held her ground as Zevon whispered into her ear, "I told you, that's not how this works. You're stuck here with me weither you like it or not."

Mal rolled her eyes and was about to use her magic again to hit him, but She suddenly froze the moment she felt Zevon's lips touch her. It was surprising and certaintly something she never expected. Now she really was trapped. What was she going to do now? "Well guess that's one way to keep you calm." Zevon replied sarcastically. "Better behave Malsey cause I could do a whole lot worse to you then just that."

Mal growled and flinched at the mention of her old nickname. It was one Harry Hook's sister CJ used to call her which irritated her to the very core. "Never call me that." She replied softly while keeping the hint of agrivation from her voice. "Whatever you say babe." Zevon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh and by the way, I didn't want to tell you this until later, but I got you a little surprise."

Mal's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she heard a set of footsteps entering the room from behind her, and a shover of fear began to run down her spine, but she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep her composure. Turning around slowly, she could now see a pair of black horns, and another shiver of fear ran down her spine. She knew those horns. She knew them quite well. "No." Was all Mal could now utter in horror as she caught the gaze of her mother's glowing green eyes aiming at her. "Hello my little pumpkin. Guess what? I'm back!"

 **{AURADON}**

Carlos groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Feeling weary and drained, as his eyes darted around the room he was in, he couldn't help but smile even if it was only for a fraction of a second, because he was no longer in the confines of his mother's clutches, but back inside the framilliar surroundings of Auradon Prep.

Groaning, he tried to pull himself to a sitting posistion from the bed he found himself lying down in, but a horrible stabbing pain in his left arm caused him to cry out as he immediatly fell back down. Burning flames shot through his arm as though it was on fire, and that's when he remembered his arm had been broken. Turning his head to the left he caught a glimpse of his left arm which was not only set at an odd angle, but it looked as though the bone was about to pierce through his skin.

Biting down on his lip, he tried not to cry out as he waited for the burning pain to die down. He was in so much agony that he wasn't even aware of Jay's prescence until he opened his eyes. "Boy am I glad to see you." Jay said softly. "How are you doing?"

"In pain." Was all Carlos could utter as the door of the room opened to emerge Evie with the appearance of Malice following close behind. Both ofthem held glances of worry in thier eyes as they strolled over toward them. "We got a problem." Evie said her voice was low as she turned toward Jay. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked obviously sensing the tension in the air. "Did something happen on the Island? Where's Mal?"

"Mal's gone back to the Isle." Malice said witha hint of anger in his voice. "She's made a deal with Yzma's son Zevon to marry him. Apparently it was part of an arrangement our mother and Yzma had set up when we were young. Guess mom wanted to keep the bloodline of evil to remain strong and intact."

Carlos's gaze flickered with worry as his thought now shifted to Ben. "How's Ben taking it?"

"Not well." Evie replied softly as her gaze held an intensity of sadness and guilt within them. "Well I say we go back there and get her." Jay said suddenly his voice was strong with anger. "I mean she can't just leave all of us right?"

"Jay, we can't just go back there, what about our parents?" Evie said before turning to Carlos. "Think about Cruella." She said softly this time keeping her voice low enough to avoid Carlos hearing her, but he heard her anyway.

His hearing had well adjusted itself to hear things that those of the norm couldn't. Since his mother had kept him as more of a pet then a son for most of his young life, he had gained the ability to sense, hear, and smell things that dogs could.

It wasn't something he liked to brag about, but each and every time he heard something he wasn't supposed to, a flashback of his mother would shoot through him causing him to break down, which was starting to happen now, but this time he managed to hold himself together.

This wasn't the time for that. Jay was right, they had to return to the Isle. Mal didn't abandon him so why should he abandon her? "Jay's right." Carlos said softly. "We have to go back to the Isle for Mal's sake." Evie shook her head. "No Carlos it's too risky. Cruella did some horrible things to you already, I mean you have a very serious fracture in your arm."

"I've been through worse." Carlos said gritting his teeth in pain. "Way worse."

"I agree." Malice replied. "We just got you back and it's too big of a risk. I'll go."

"Absolutley not!" Evie cried out, as a surge of anger began to bubble up within her.

"Well then what else are we supposed to do?" Jay asked. "Mal's our friend. We can't just leave her."

Evie let out a long sigh before reaching into her bag to pull out her mirror, and held it firmly in her hand for the two boys to see.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, show my best friend at my command." She chanted. A blurry fog appeared first, followed by Mal who was standing with Zevon behind her and a look of terror etched on her face. "Why does she look freaked out?" Jay asked as Evie shook her head and put a finger to her lips, as the image inside the mirror suddenly grew blurry for a split second before reappearing, this time with the faces of people they all knew quite well. Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and of course the most wicked one of them all. Maleficent.

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...That's the end of that chapter, hope you all enjoyed reading, and as always stay tuned for more.**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "For your information, I'm leaving." Mal replied gritting her teeth in anger. "I don't know what I was thinking to even agree to this." Zevon scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean? Your the one that agreed to do this Mal. What are you going back on your word?"

Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The only reason I even agreed to do this in the first place was so that you would help us save Carlos's life, and now that's that done, I have the right to call our contract null and void." She replied while still gritting her teeth in anger as she heard Zevon snicker in amuzement. "That's not how this works Mal."

"Oh and by the way, I didn't want to tell you this until later, but I got you a little surprise."

Mal's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she heard a set of footsteps entering the room from behind her, and a shover of fear began to run down her spine, but she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep her composure. Turning around slowly, she could now see a pair of black horns, and another shiver of fear ran down her spine. She knew those horns. She knew them quite well. "No." Was all Mal could now utter in horror as she caught the gaze of her mother's glowing green eyes aiming at her. "Hello my little pumpkin. Guess what? I'm back!"

"We got a problem." Evie said her voice was low as she turned toward Jay. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked obviously sensing the tension in the air. "Did something happen on the Island? Where's Mal?"

"Mal's gone back to the Isle." Malice said witha hint of anger in his voice. "She's made a deal with Yzma's son Zevon to marry him. Apparently it was part of an arrangement our mother and Yzma had set up when we were young. Guess mom wanted to keep the bloodline of evil to remain strong and intact."

"We have to go back to the Isle for Mal's sake." Evie shook her head. "No Carlos it's too risky. Cruella did some horrible things to you already, I mean you have a very serious fracture in your arm."

"I've been through worse." Carlos said gritting his teeth in pain. "Way worse."

"I agree." Malice replied. "We just got you back and it's too big of a risk. I'll go."

"Absolutley not!" Evie cried out, as a surge of anger began to bubble up within her.

"Well then what else are we supposed to do?" Jay asked. "Mal's our friend. We can't just leave her."

Evie let out a long sigh before reaching into her bag to pull out her mirror, and held it firmly in her hand for the two boys to see.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, show my best friend at my command." She chanted. A blurry fog appeared first, followed by Mal who was standing with Zevon behind her and a look of terror etched on her face. "Why does she look freaked out?" Jay asked as Evie shook her head and put a finger to her lips, as the image inside the mirror suddenly grew blurry for a split second before reappearing, this time with the faces of people they all knew quite well. Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and of course the most wicked one of them all. Maleficent.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - I'll Be Good**

None of the kids in the room spoke a single word, as the image of seeing their parents was already unnervering and uneasy, but of course now there was the anxious feeling of seeing Maleficent no longer the size of a gecko which was terrifying all on it's own, since Ben's corrination was the last time any of them had seen her.

"Great, what do we do now?" Carlos was the first one to break the silence as his voice was soft and full of a mixture of both pain and fear.

"How could this happen?" Jay asked turning to Evie as she put her mirror away back into her bag. "I was hoping after what happened that we never have to see her again." She replied softly as she turned now to Malice. "You okay?" she asked as Malice just shook his head in response and remained quiet.

Mixed emotions were flodding through him and he didn't know what to think let alone what to feel either. The thought of seeing his mother again after what had happened with Mal was too much for him to take in.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Carlos cried out in a panic. "Mal didn't give up on us so why should we give up on her?"

Jay nodded in response at Carlos's words and knew that he was right. None of them would ever give up on each other when they needed each other, and right now Mal needed them. They had to do whatever it took to save her no matter what the cost.

* * *

 _I thought I saw the devil_  
 _This morning_  
 _Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue_  
 _With the warning_  
 _To help me see myself clearer_  
 _I never meant to start a fire_  
 _I never meant to make you bleed_  
 _I'll be a better man today_

* * *

"Carlos, your too badly injured." Evie replied taking notice of the fracture in his left arm. "You'll have to stay here."

"No way!" Carlos protested in anger as his eyes flashed in a mixture of both pain and frustration. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going with you guys."

Evie shook her head. "Carlos, it's too dangerous. I'm sorry but we have to keep you here for your own protection."

"I agree as well." Evie and the others all turned their heads toward the direction of Fairy Godmother's voice as she walked into the room. "Sorry to intrude children, but I overhead the commotion regarding Mal leaving thanks to Ben." She said as her blue eyes flickered to each of them. "Carlos, you need to stay here and rest." Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but Fairy Godmother's gaze told him to be quiet.

"So then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get Mal." Jay said nodding to Malice as he nodded in response and raised his right hand in front of him which swirled in electric green energy, and once the three of them had vanished, Fairy Godmother turned her gaze back to Carlos, and carefully sat down on the bed next to him.

"Do you remember what happened to you dear?" She asked her voice soft and full of genuine concern as Carlos shook his head. "Not really." He replied softly with a hint of fear that was slowly starting to rise. "It's mostly just a big blur. All I remember really was my mother injecting me with some kind of needle, and then nothing."

The truth was that Carlos did remember some things such as the hallucinations, but he figured it was best not to reveal that information to Fairy Godmother just yet. "Just before Jay came in to see you, he informed me of the situation." She said as Carlos's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jay told me that when they all found you, not only were you incredibly injured, but that your body was also glowing in bright green light." She said much to Carlos's disbelief. "How is that possible?" He asked still in obvious confusion. "My mom doesn't have any magical powers."

"True Cruella is definetly no sorcerer, but do you suppose there could be someone else related to you that could possess magical properties?"

Carlos's eye shone with confusion with a slight hint of fear starting to show through as he looked at Fairy Godmother and asked in terror, "Like who? All I've got is my mom's brother Cecil and my cousin Deigo, but they don't possess magic either."

Fairy Godmother nodded in response, and there was a tense moment of silence before she spoke again and asked, "What do you know of your father Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head and replied, "Nothing much. Mom would always tell me that dad was only good to have around just because of his money, so I guess he must have been rich but I never really knew."

"I see." Fairy Godmother replied softly. "Why are you asking anyway?" Carlos asked curiously.

Fairy Godmother turned to look at him for a second before continuing, "Your father was a con man in New Orleans who possessed mystical shadowy abilites and was quite skilled in voodoo as well. His name was Dr. Facillier also known as the Shadow Man."

Carlos gasped in shock, and for a moment felt like his heart had stopped cold in side his chest. He had heard stories around the Isle of Dr. Facilier. Stories that spoke highly of his actions toward Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, and then there were also stories that spoke out of fear of him in which he was so feared that someof the children on the Isle were deathly terrified to even say his name.

There was no way it could be true of his mother having relations with Facilier. It had to be some kind of sick joke cause after all Facilier was dead and his soul was roaming around the Underworld, so there was no way it could possibly be true. Then again what if it was? What was he going to do? Would his friends still accept him? Would the rest of Auradon accept him? Would he be sent back to the Isle to live out the rest of his days with his abusive mother?

* * *

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_  
 _And I'll love the world, like I should_  
 _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_  
 _For all of the time_  
 _That I never could_

* * *

Carlos shuddered at the thought of his mother as flashback of his childhood once again filled his mind, and he cried out the moment an image of his mother whiping him with the dog leash caused him to scream out in pain. "Carlos? Dear, what is it?" Fairy Godmother asked in concern as she gently reached out a hand to comfort him, but the moment she touched him, the more it caused him to scream out in agony with visions of his mother hurting him and screaming at him echoed deep inside his weary mind.

The images were too graphic to get rid of no matter how hard he shook his head, the visions wouldn't leave him nor would the pain. Every slash from the whip branded him with scars that never properly healed, which was one of the reasons why he always wore long sleeved shirts, and every filthy name his mother called him was never far from his mind either.

Fairy Godmother could sense the turmoil inside the young boy but soon felt that not even her own magic would be enough to help him through this. This would have to be something Carlos would have to face on his own. Carlos let out whimper after whimper of pain and agony with his mother's cold eyes and fiendish smile staring at him from inside the dethps of his mind as another horrible childhood memory seized him sending him back in time yet again to the age of six.

* * *

 **MEMORY - **

_Rain pelted down hard on top of Carlos's tiny body as he opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back staring up at the dark clouds overhead as drops of rain fell. Rolling himself onto his back, he slowly rose his tiny body to stand on all fours, and let out a tiny whimper. Not even fully aware of how long he had been outside for, he was sure that whatever he had done to make his mother so angry that she was going to have to let him back inside soon right? Carlos at this point didn't know what to think as he tried to walk closer to the house but a stab of pain made him cry out as he fell back to the ground momentarily stunned by the searing pain that had shot through his neck. Realising that he had a collar around him, he then realised that the collar was connected to a large pole wrapped with rope that only allowed him to go a certain distance. Alone in the freezing cold as the rain started to fall down from the cloudy sky Carlos whimpered again over and over each time growing louder and louder hoping his mother would hear him._

 _"Well, well, what do we got here?" Turning his head toward a voice belonging to a boy he didn't know, Carlos could see a tall man dressed with a long red coat like a pirate, with a hook for a hand, and tiny boy around Carlos's age that was dressed in the same attire including the hooked hand. Carlos trembled back, and hoped that the two strangers wouldn't see him but he was wrong, for the boy did see him._

 _"Hey dad look it's a mutt." The boy said pointing at Carlos as he let out a tiny whimper, but the man didn't seem to be interested._

 _"Come along now Harry," He said motioning the boy forward. "Let's be on our way now, we have more impressing manners to attend to then to be interested in Cruella's punching toy."_

 _The boy Harry moved away from his father's grip, and now began to make his way toward Carlos who whimpered and started backing away in terror. "What's the matter puppy?" Harry taunted drawing closer and closer._

* * *

 _My past has tasted bitter_  
 _For years now_  
 _So I wield an iron fist_

* * *

 _Carlos whimpered and let out tiny bark trying to get the other kid to back awat from him, but that only made matters worse as Carlos suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck again causing him to cry out as he fell on the rain soaked ground._

 _His spiky white hair now hung in his face, and his eyes shone full of terror as his body began to shake in fright. "Come on puppy boy, let's see how long it take s you to run." Harry taunted again, before his father spoke up and replied, "Come along now Harry, this isn't our place for this. We should be heading home."_

 _"Aw come on dad, he'll make a great servant pet on our ship." Harry whined. "Sides, that old devil women isn't using him much so I say he's free for the taking." Carlos whimpered again as he watched Harry reached over and with one fell swoop sliced the rope that was binding him to the pole, which gave him free reign to roam, but that unfortuantly was a huge mistake, for dogs were no differerent when felt threatened, and as Harry drew closer toward him Carlos not entirely sure what it was that he was doing, growled angrily and bit down on Harry's leg causing him to scream in pain._

 _"Ow! Dad get this freak off of me!" The poor kid howled in agony as Carlos suddenly looked up and then looked down to see a pool of blood coming from Harry's leg. Realising what he had done, Carlos pulled away immediatly shaking in absolute horror as his hands shook and became stained with blood._

* * *

 _Grace is just weakness_  
 _Or so I've been told_  
 _I've been cold, I've been merciless_  
 _But the blood on my hands scares me to death_  
 _Maybe I'm waking up today_

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_  
 _And I'll love the world, like I should_  
 _I'll be good, I'll be good_  
 _I'll be good, I'll be good_

* * *

 _"You filthy little mongrel!" Cried out Harry's father as a slash of pain shot through Carlos's body causing him to cry out as he fell back to the rain soaked ground. "If your own mother won't make you into a fur coat then I'll do it myself for what you had done to my son!" Carlos gasped and saw the man raise his hooked hand into the air. With his body shaking in terror, Carlos now saw the oppertunity that was ahead of him, and took off running on all fours panting and whimpering as he tore through the streets of the Isle._

 _Not knowing where he was going, or even where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to get away. Panting as he sprinted down the alley way of Jafar's junk shop, he nearly collided with another young boy with long dark hair and silver eyes who was helping to carry in some boxes into the building. Carlos barked and ran past the boy before he even had time to fully proccess what it was that was happening._

 _Panting again practically gasping for breath at this point Carlos turned and ran down another dark alley way, but suddenly skidded to a halt that moment he saw the boy who had been chasing him Harry, who grabbed him and slashed at him with his hook hand leaving a large bleeding gash on Carlos's tiny body casuing him to whimper in agony. "That will teach you to run off you filthy little mongrel." The boy replied angrily standing over Carlos's fatiged frame as he collapsed to the ground while still struggling to stand on his shaky limbs._

 _"I'm surprised your mom even kept you around instead of making you into another one of her fur coats." The boy continued using his hook hand to slash at Carlos's body causing the poor scared boy to howl out weakly in agony. Then the kicks started all over. His stomach, his arms, his legs, his back, and even to his head as black spots began to threaten to engulf him._

 _"Like that? huh? You like that little puppy?" Harry taunted again as more kicks were delivered to his tiny body. "Hey! How about you leave him alone." Came a new voice that Carlos didn't reconize, but he was in too much pain to even make the attempt to move as the sound of a fist colliding with flesh and bone was the last thing he heard as his world soon became black and all was still and quiet._

* * *

 _For all of the light that I shut out_  
 _For all of the innocent things that I doubt_  
 _For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears_  
 _For all of the things that I've done all these years_  
 _And all_  
 _Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out_  
 _For all of the perfect things that I doubt_

* * *

 _By the time Carlos had regained consciousness, he first awoke in a state of utter confusion to find himself in a new place he didn't reconize. With a pit of growing fear rising inside him he suddenly began to thrash around wildly barking and panting as though he was having a panic attack. His vision blurred and his chest tightened, but he still managed to let out a series of barking and whimpering nosies before a calming hand settled on his shoulder, which stopped him from thrashing. Looking around, while still panting for breath, he could now see the face of the boy who he had nearly ran into earlier. Right away Carlos could tell he was older then he was, at least around the age of eight. His silvery eyes gazed at the poor boy causing Carlos confusion. "It's okay now." The other boy said softly. "You're okay now. No one is going to hurt you here."_

 _Carlos continued to look at the strange boy in complete confusion. Why would this one kid be so nice to him? Everyone else just saw him as a play thing they could use for their own benefits so why was this kid treating him different?_

* * *

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_  
 _And I'll love the world, like I should_  
 _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_  
 _For all of the times_  
 _I never could_

* * *

 _"I'm Jay." The boy said introducing himself. "You're Cruella's kid right?" Carlos nodded slowly but didn't speak a word for he hadn't learned how to ye, which made it sort of akward, when Jay asked, "So you got a name?" Carlos just tilted his head in confusion and let out a tiny bark for a reply. "Not exactly what I meant." Jay replied before the door of his room opened up to reveal that of a red feathered bird flying overhead._

 _"I don't think that's what Jafar had in mind when he said to steal something valuable Jay." The parrot squaked which caused Carlos to jump in fright as he let out a tiny series of barks and whimpers. "Easy, it's okay." Jay said calmly trying to calm Carlos down, but the attempt proved to be futile the moment he heard his mother's shrill like voice calling out, "WHERE ARE YOU PUP?!" Carlos at this point froze, and once again saw nothing as he had passed out for the second time that horrible day._

* * *

 _oh, oh-oh_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh-oh_  
 _For all of the times I never could_  
 _All of the times I never could_

* * *

Carlos awoke no longer in the horrible pain he was in before, but now encased in total darkness. Unable to fully process what it was that was happening, a sinking feeling of fear began to settle in his stomach. "Where am I?" He treid to ask himself, but all that came out was nothing but small dog like whimpers. _What the heck?_ He thought as he slowly tried to gather the strength to push himself to a sitting position, but he couldn't even bring himself to do so. It was as if his body wasn't cooperating with his mind.

Rolling painfully over onto his stomach, he then tried once again to get to his feet, but only managed to get onto one hand and both knees due to the painful fracture in his left arm. Just then, the sound of a door opening made him go cold as the presence of someone entering sent shivers of fear racing down his spine. "What's this? trying to run huh little puppy boy?" Carlos turned his head now to see Harry Hook, still somwhat the same as he had remembered him from ten years ago, but not as flashy dressed like his father Captain Hook.

His hooked hand trailed along Carlos's trembling body as he tried to get a few words out, but all that came out where dog like barks, which sent his mind reeling in confusion. Could this be a part of the drug his mother had injected him with? Possibly, but right now all Carlos knew was that he was in a whole lot of danger, and without his friends to help him out. "Hey Harry, come on let's go Uma's wating called another boy this one with red hair and freckles. "Be right there Anthony." Harry called over his shoulder. "Just gotta get our little servant boy here first." He said now turning back to Carlos.

But Carlos on the other hand didn't seem to be listening as his eyes now trailed over to a sight on Harry's leg which showed a long white scar. "Remember this huh puppy?" He asked lifting his leg up for Carlos to see. "Remember that night when you bit me?" Carlos whimpered in terror as flashes of seeing Harry's blood on his hands shot through his mind, and he could feel his body started to shake in terror. Harry laughed and his eyes shone brightly with evil intensity as he marveled in Carlos's fear enjoying every bit of torment the poor boy was going through.

"I wonder what Mal and the others would think of you if they knew what you really where huh little puppy? What do you say we find out?" His hooked hand stroaked Carlos's cheek gently one last time before a heavy kick to the side of his head caused Carlos to see nothing but darkness as he passed out, not knowing what to expect next, but to fear for the worse that was yet to come.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Carlos! He just can't stay out of getting captured by the bad guys. Will this be the last time Mal and the other will see him alive again? Or will Evie, Jay and Malice be forced to chose to save one or the other? Stay tuned for more to find out. Hope you enjoyed and as always please leave positive reviews only!**

 **PS. The lyrics in this chapter is from a song called I'll be Good by Jaymes Young, not my own song in case any of you were wondering. **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpetation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Your father was a con man in New Orleans who possessed mystical shadowy abilites and was quite skilled in voodoo as well. His name was Dr. Facillier also known as the Shadow Man."

 _"Hey dad look it's a mutt." The boy said pointing at Carlos as he let out a tiny whimper, but the man didn't seem to be interested._

 _"Come along now Harry," He said motioning the boy forward. "Let's be on our way now, we have more impressing manners to attend to then to be interested in Cruella's punching toy."_

 _The boy Harry moved away from his father's grip, and now began to make his way toward Carlos who whimpered and started backing away in terror. "What's the matter puppy?" Harry taunted drawing closer and closer._

 _that unfortuantly was a huge mistake, for dogs were no differerent when felt threatened, and as Harry drew closer toward him Carlos not entirely sure what it was that he was doing, growled angrily and bit down on Harry's leg casuing him to scream in pain._

 _"Ow! Dad get this freak off of me!" The poor kid howled in agony as Carlos suddenly looked up and then looked down to see a pool of blood coming from Harry's leg. Realising what he had done, Carlos pulled away immediatly shaking in absolute horror as his hands shook and became stained with blood._

 _I'm surprised your mom even kept you around instead of making you into another one of her fur coats." The boy continued using his hook hand to slash at Carlos's body causing the poor scared boy to howl out weakly in agony. Then the kicks started all over. His stomach, his arms, his legs, his back, and even to his head as black spots began to threaten to engulf him._

 _"Like that? huh? You like that little puppy?" Harry taunted again as more kicks were delivered to his tiny body. "Hey! How about you leave him alone." Came a new voice that Carlos didn't reconize, but he was in too much pain to even make the attempt to move as the sound of a fist colliding with flesh and bone was the last thing he heard as his world soon became black and all was still and quiet._

Carlos awoke no longer in the horrible pain he was in before, but now encased in total darkness. Unable to fully process what it was that was happening, a sinking feeling of fear began to settle in his stomach. "Where am I?" He tried to ask himself, but all that came out was nothing but small dog like whimpers. _What the heck?_ He thought as he slowly tried to gather the strength to push himself to a sitting posistion, but he couldn't even bring himself to do so. It was as if his body wasn't cooperating with his mind.

Rolling painfully over onto his stomach, he then tried once again to get to his feet, but only managed to get onto his hands and knees before the sound of a door opening made him go cold as the presence of someone entering sent shivers of fear racing down his spine. "What's this? trying to run huh little puppy boy?" Carlos turned his head now to see Harry Hook, still somwhat the same as he had remembered him from ten years ago, but not as flashy dressed like his father Captain Hook.

His hooked hand trailed along Carlos's trembling body as he treid to get a few words out, but all that came out where dog like barks, which sent his mind reeling in confusion. Could this be a part of the drug his mother had injected him with? Possibly, but right now all Carlos knew was that he was in a whole lot of danger, and without his friends to help him out. "Hey Harry, come on let's go Uma's wating called another boy this one with red hair and freckles. "Be right there Anthony." Harry called over his shoulder. "Just gotta get our little servant boy here first." He said now turning back to Carlos.

But Carlos on the other hand didn't seem to be listening as his eyes now trailed over to a sight on Harry's leg which showed a long white scar. "Remember this huh puppy?" He asked lifting his leg up for Carlos to see. "Remember that night when you bit me?" Carlos whimpered in terror as flashes of seeing Harry's blood on his hands shot through his mind, and he could feel his body started to shake in terror. Harry laughed and his eyes shone brightly with evil intensity as he marveled in Carlos's fear enjoying every bit of torment the poor boy was going through.

"I wonder what Mal and the others would think of you if they knew really what you really where huh little puppy? What do you say we find out?" His hooked hand stroaked Carlos's cheek gently one last time before a heavy kick to the side of his head caused Carlos to see nothing but darkness as he passed out, not knowing what to expect next, but to fear for the worse that was yet to come.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - The Right Side of Wrong**

Darkness.

Darkness was the first thing Carlos noticed the minute he opened his eyes, and looked around. "Got to find some way out of here." He muttured softly to himself, then smiled a half smile when he realized he could talk like a human again. "Maybe the side effects from the drug mom injected me with is finally wearing off." He noticed. Looking around again, as his eyes now began to adjust to the darkness around him almost like night vision.

Fumbling around in the darkness he desperatly searched for a way out, but when he didn't see a door or a window anywhere, his heart sank low in his chest as it began to tighten up. His breathing suddenly became ragged as he now began to struggle for breath. It seemed like the room he was trapped in was somehow growing smaller, and Carlos knew he was claustrophobic, but no matter how hard he tried to stay calm, it wasn't working.

 _I'm going to die_. He thought miserably as his body now became paralyzed with dark thoughts. He couldn't move or speak as he hugged his body tightly as if to help relieve himself from some kind of invisible pain. A round of salty tears now began to fill up in his eyes. He hated being like this. He hated being weak and helpless but what could he do? He wasn't strong or cunning like Jay.

Suddenly a noise from above startled him as he looked up and could now make out the blurry outlines of someone walking toward him. "Looks like servant boy is finally awake." It was a female voice, one he had never heard before.

"Hey Harry he's awake now, and ready for you to have some fun with him." The unknown female voice continued, as Carlos flinched at the mention of Harry's name, and flinched even harder when he heard his voice reply, "Well, well, have a nice nap there servant boy?" Carlos didn't respond. He was immobile, and unable to do anything but lie there in absolute fear and despair with the thoughts of his friends filling up inside his weary mind.

A wave of cold chilling fear raced through him and his heart began to thud heavily against his ribs as he started to shake. Carlos's breathing became more ragged, and his vision now started to waver in and out of focus as he could now feel a set of hands grab ahold of him and hold him in place. That only made matters much worse as flashes from his childhood now started to run through his mind, and he could hear his mother's voice ringing in his head.

* * *

 _Keep it together. Keep it together._ Carlos chanted over and over silently in his head. He couldn't show weakness around Harry. Villians were supposed to be cold, calculating, ruthless and cunning not pathetic, weak, and helpless. Then again, wouldn't anyone who grew up being treated as a slave then a child be in his shoes?

"Ready for your punishment servant boy?" Harry asked. Carlos could sense the coldness in his voice as it tickled against his ear. He shivered again, and could even hear his teeth starting to chatter as he felt the hands gripping him clamp down on him harder nearly pinning him against the floor. He wiggled and struggled to get free, but whoever was holding him was as strong as a lion.

"Be sure not to rough him up too hard Harry." Another cold shiver of fear ran through his spine as he now reconized another female voice speaking, this voice of course belonging to Uma, the daughter of the Sea Witch Ursula, and Mal's rival from the Isle. "We need him at least somewhat still together so that we can get our job done."

"Ay-Ay Captain." Harry called back over his shoulder before then turning back to Carlos. "Mind giving me a hand there Sauda?" He asked, as Carlos blinked his eyes in cofusion for a minute before the same female voice he had heard before spoke again and replied, "Don't mind me I'm just simply holding him in place."

Carlos swallowed a lump of growing fear inside his throat and tried to hold back his emotions from letting loose, but it was getting much harder to do so especially since he knew he had sinking feeling about what was about to happen. "Remember that night puppy boy when you bit me?" Harry's voice tickled Carlos's ear and a shiver of fear ran down his spine as Harry continued, "Well, let's see how you like this."

* * *

Sqeezing his eyes shut out of fear, Carlos bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from crying out as a sharp searing pain tore through his left leg as he could feel Harry's hooked hand on his flesh slicing into his skin. Harry laughed at Carlos's misery, and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You like pain huh don't you puppy boy?" Carlos didn't respond, and the agony continued. Harry's hook slashing into Carlos's skin as he continued to hold back scream after scream of pain as each slash Harry made became deeper then the last as tears began to form in the corners of Carlos's eyes.

"Want more huh puppy boy?" Harry asked tauntingly as Carlos shook his head in response. "I'm sorry? What was that puppy boy?" Harry asked as once again Carlos shook his head in response and let out soft ragged breaths of air trying to catch what little of breath he could somehow get into his panick-stricken body before the next round of pain started, however no sonner had he managed to get his first soft intake of breath that it was suddenly jerked right out of his lungs. A scream tore through his throat as a fresh round of pure white hot agony had begun.

Each slash Harry made into Carlos' fragile body was more painful then the last and when it all finally had died down, and he was able to move again, all he could do was lift his head up long enough to catch a glimpse of the damage. all over his arms were not only full of bleeding slash marks but the closer he looked revealed words such as Puppy boy, servant boy, and a few other ones that Carlos couldn't make out. A fresh round of tears stung his eyes as he then manage to curl up his body into a ball. Hugging his legs up to his chest as he laid on his side, he then began to cry, and wondered if Mal and the others would find him in time before it was too late.

* * *

 **{AURADON}**

* * *

Maleficent's emerald green eyes, the same ones that mirrored those of her only daughter reflected back at her as Mal stared her mother down in complete disbelief. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me Mal?" Mal couldn't breathe at this point. She could've sworn that she was somehow trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, but even now deep down as she watched her mother stroll over toward her, and felt her mother's hand touch her shoulder, that it wasn't a dream at all but in fact a very real and harsh reality.

"I always knew you had in you my nasty little girl." Maleficent said with a mischievious grin on her face as her eyes lit up with evil glee. Mal just remained quiet, and started flinching when she felt her mother's hand move from her shoulder to her chin, and bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out when she felt her mother's long fingernails dig into her skin forcing her to look at her. "Answer me when I'm talking to you Mal." She ordered with harsh authority.

"Did you know about what Cruella was doing to Carlos?" Mal asked ignoring her mother's comment as Maleficent turned to look at her daughter again, this time with a look of disgust. "Why do you care?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Because Carlos is my friend." Mal replied her eyes narrowing in anger.

Maleficent rolled her eyes again and replied, "That little bloody skunk smelling puppy is nothing to you. He's weak and worthless. It's no wonder Cruella did all those things to him. If he was my child I would've smothered him before he even took his first breath of life."

* * *

Mal's anger grew with every word she heard, and her ears burned in rage. She had never felt so much frustration and anger in all sixteen years of her young life. "Is that what you would've done to me?" She asked her gaze never wavering from her mother's, but Maleficent remained quiet. "Is that what you would've done to me?" Mal repeated when her mother didn't answer. "you would kill your own flesh and blood?"

Once again Maleficent didn't respond and after a minute or two of silence, finally broke the quiet tension. "It's a harsh world of survival Mal. Sometimes you have to make some difficult descsions that require you to kill in order to survive."

Mal's anger continued to grow until she couldn't hold it back any longer. She felt her magic buble up inside her rising to the surface about to burst. She raised her arms up above her head, and her hands swirled with green energy. Her eyes narrowed angrily toward her mother. "You think you can beat me again Mal? You don't stand a chance." "We'll see about that." Mal challenged authoritively. Mother and daughter stared each other down, each with their eyes shimmering in electric green light ready for a fight with niether of them backing down.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...DUN! DUN! So sorry to leave it off here, but I figured this would be an excellent way to end it here. What do you think will happen next? Will Mal be able to defeat her mother once again? Or will Maleficent's power prove to be too much for Mal to handle? Will Evie, Jay, and Malice in the meantime be able to find Carlos? All these questions will be answered possibly in the next chapter, which will be up as soon as I can get it. I'll be leaving tomorrow on vacation for a month to visit family, but I will still keep trying to update as often as I can. Hope you all are enjoying reading, and as always please leave lots of reviews on what you would like to see happen next! **


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Hey Harry he's awake now, and ready for you to have some fun with him." The unknown female voice continued, as Carlos flinched at the mention of Harry's name, and flinched even harder when he heard his voice reply, "Well, well, have a nice nap there servant boy?" Carlos didn't respond. He was immobile, and unable to do anything but lie there in absolute fear and despair with the thoughts of his friends filling up inside his weary mind.

"Remember that night puppy boy when you bit me?" Harry's voice tickled Carlos's ear and a shiver of fear ran down his spine as Harry continued, "Well, let's see how you like this."

"Want more huh puppy boy?" Harry asked tauntingly as Carlos shook his head in response. "I'm sorry? What was that puppy boy?" Harry asked as once again Carlos shook his head in response and let out soft ragged breaths of air trying to catch what little of breath he could somehow get into his panic-stricken body before the next round of pain started, however no sooner had he managed to get his first soft intake of breath that it was suddenly jerked right out of his lungs. A scream tore through his throat as a fresh round of pure white hot agony had begun.

Each slash Harry made into Carlos' fragile body was more painful then the last and when it all finally had died down, and he was able to move again, all he could do was lift his head up long enough to catch a glimpse of the damage. all over his arms were not only full of bleeding slash marks but the closer he looked revealed words such as Puppy boy, servant boy, and a few other ones that Carlos couldn't make out. A fresh round of tears stung his eyes as he then manage to curl up his body into a ball. Hugging his legs up to his chest as he laid on his side, he then began to cry, and wondered if Mal and the others would find him in time before it was too late.

"Did you know about what Cruella was doing to Carlos?" Mal asked ignoring her mother's comment as Maleficent turned to look at her daughter again, this time with a look of disgust. "Why do you care?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Because Carlos is my friend." Mal replied her eyes narrowing in anger.

Maleficent rolled her eyes again and replied, "That little bloody skunk smelling puppy is nothing to you. He's weak and worthless. It's no wonder Cruella did all those things to him. If he was my child I would've smothered him before he even took his first breath of life."

It's a harsh world of survival Mal. Sometimes you have to make some difficult decisions that require you to kill in order to survive."

Mal's anger continued to grow until she couldn't hold it back any longer. She felt her magic bubble up inside her rising to the surface about to burst. She raised her arms up above her head, and her hands swirled with green energy. Her eyes narrowed angrily toward her mother. "You think you can beat me again Mal? You don't stand a chance." "We'll see about that." Mal challenged authorativly. Mother and daughter stared each other down, each with their eyes shimmering in electric green light ready for a fight with neither of them backing down.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - With Even Worse Intensions **

Flashbacks of Evie's childhood ran through her mind once again as she now found herself back in the familiar surroundings of the Isle. "You okay?" Turning her head now, she noticed Jay and gave him a quick nod. "I can't help but feel so helpless." She said softly as Jay nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Our whole lives were only taught to do evil things and be like our parents, but now I realize just how much Auradon has changed me."

Evie nodded. She didn't want to admit it aloud, but she knew deep down Jay was right. Auradon had changed them. Even changed Mal, and right now finding her was the most important thing on their list. Or so they thought that is.

Reaching into her bag, she once again pulled out her magic compact mirror and asked, "Mirror, Mirror in my hand, show me what our future unfolds?" There was a bright flash of smoke from the mirror that only lasted for a few seconds until Malice touched Evie's shoulder and asked, "What are you doing? knowing about our futures could be dangerous."

Evie shook her head. "I don't care. I'm done with staying on the sidelines when my friends need me and I'm tired of living in my mother's shadow. If I can know what Mal's future is going to be like then I know I can do something to change it."

"That's crazy!" Jay blurted out. "It's crazy and dangerous and-" He suddenly stopped for a moment and was about to open his mouth to answer again, but something caught his eye. "Uh guys, what's that?" He asked pointing toward what it was he was seeing.

Malice and Evie both turned to where Jay was pointing to and gasped as they could only make out that of a tiny shadowy silhouette wither it was female or male it was rather difficult to make out as well as it was friend or foe? That was obvious since they were back at home on the Isle after all.

"What do we do?" Jay asked quietly to the others, but neither of them had time to answer as they all could see the tiny shadowy figure raising an arm and suddenly the ground beneath them shook slightly and a weird smelling smoke now began to rise up from around their feet. "What is that?" Evie asked as she tried to hold her breath to avoid breathing in the strange fumes, but the moment she had opened her mouth to talk, it was no sooner that her eyesight suddenly began to grow blurry and that her limbs had begun to grow increasingly heavy. She looked over at the two boys and could see that she wasn't the only one going through whatever it was that was happening. She tried to move away from the fumes, but the moment she tried to make the attempt, was when she suddenly felt herself falling forward. She had no clue what was happening, and soon could see nothing but darkness as she passed out...

* * *

 **\- Uma's Ship on the way to Auradon -**

When Carlos woke next, the first thing he heard were sounds of laughter. Cruel laughter that made him snap back to reality. Opening his eyes fully now, he was able to catch a glimpse of his surroundings and could now see that he was alone. For how long that would remain, he had no clue, but all he did know was that he had to find someway to get back to Auradon. Back to his faithful companion Dude, and his friends. He had to find someway to reach them to let them know where he was but how? He didn't have any of his tools and gadgets with him in Auradon since they were all back at home on the Isle, so now it was time to improvise.

Lifting his weakened body upright to sitting position, He was now fully able to look around the darkened room, where through the use of his nocturnal vision he was able to detect that he was in the brig of the ship, which didn't make him feel to comfortable due to his claustrophobia, but never the less he swallowed the lump of anxiety that was growing in his chest and took in a few deep breaths to keep himself calm. As he looked around the room hoping to find something he could use, he noticed something square in the corner of the small room in between two boxes.

Being extra cautious since his body was still in incredible amounts of pain from Harry Hook's attack, he slid toward the strange looking object without so much as a wince from the pain and carefully picked it up to examine it. It was about the size of a household TV Remote only without all the buttons on it, and Carlos turned the strange looking device over in his hand wondering if he could somehow find a way to use it. Just then a strange and unusual sensation began to flow around his arm causing him to gasp as a flash of green sparked from his hand causing him to drop the device and allowing it to clatter loudly on the floor. His mind suddenly began to race with questions. _What was that? Was I seeing things? How did that just happen? Did it really just happen?_

Just then there was a rush of noises coming from above him, and it sounded almost like fighting since he could hear swords clattering, and people laughing and shouting things out that sounded like almost like war cries. _What was going on up there?_ Wondering if he should pick up the strange device or not, a loud clattering sound nearby alerted him causing him to yelp in fright. His heart began to race in his chest. Was it Harry again coming back to hurt him again? Was it possibly his mother?

Shivering in fear, Carlos tried to maneuver his injured body into as tight of a space he could see to avoid detection from whoever it was that was possibly coming after him. Squeezing his eyes shut as the noises all around him grew louder and louder, a sudden hand touched his shoulder causing him to scream as a hand flew to his mouth and his body immediately went limp out of fear.

* * *

 **\- The ISLE OF THE LOST - **

When Evie next awoke, her eyesight was blurry, but soon came back into focus as she lifted her head up slightly to take a look around at what was going on. Realising she was lying back in a chair, and looking around she now found herself inside that of a building that was littered with tiny pieces of hair that gave her the sight of that of a hair salon. Looking around in confusion, Evie slowly tried to sit up in the chair, but just then the door near her suddenly swung open revealing a tiny girl around the age of ten, her long brown hair was tied up in pigtails, and she wore purple cat-eye glasses on her face. She wore a paint-splattered deep-blue frock with shoulder pads on her body and on her hands were a pair yellow and black fingerless gloves and her nails were painted pink and purple.

Looking at the girl in confusion as to who she was, Evie felt like she should know who this strange girl was, but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing that is until she saw the girl smiling at her with a huge smile as she ran over toward her just as Evie managed to get down off the chair and felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Evie!" The girl squealed in delight as she hugged Evie. "I knew you would come back I just knew it!"

Evie looked taken aback momentarily as the strange girl pulled back and replied with a large grin, "It's me Dizzy remember? Dizzy Tremaine!"

Evie didn't know what to think even now as she tried to wrap her brain around the last time she could've ever came into contact with her, but nothing was coming to mind, not even as Dizzy squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Evie's waist in a hug.

I'm sorry, but I really don't understand." Evie said gently but yet sympathetically as she pulled away and looked at her. "How exactly do you know about me?" She asked her voice slightly trailed off as she looked around the entire room, and for the first time since she had been knocked unconscious was able to see that in was indeed a hair salon complete with hair dryers, mannequin heads with wigs, and so much other accessories, lined with pieces of jewelry which automatically caught Evie's eye, and it was right then and there that Evie found herself locked inside another childhood memory.

* * *

\- MEMORY -

The memory that seized Evie's mind was from five long years ago, but to her it felt like it was only yesterday because it was one of the few times her mother had granted her access to leave the castle grounds, not counting the few times Evie had snuck out on her own of course, but still Evie enjoyed the time of freedom she got.

Even if the chance for freedom meant for a chance to be with her mother on their way to a hair salon, the taste of freedom was epic. "There is only one place to go for the most fabulous hair styles and accessories my darling." Her mother said to her once they had made their way to the building. Right away, eleven year old Evie looked up at it, and noticed the sign which read in big bold letters, LADY TREMAINE'S CURL UP & DYE. Sure it wasn't the most glamourous looking place on the outside as Evie noticed, but that didn't mean it wouldn't appear that way on the inside would it?

As soon as Evie and her mother stepped inside they were immedialty greeted by a middle aged woman with grey hair tied up in bun, narrow menacing like green eyes that seemed to remind Evie of Maleficent and for a moment or two, all she wanted to do was run and hide. "Grimhilde! so good to see you again." The woman said walking over toward Evil Queen as she smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too Madonna. This is my daughter Evie. Evie, this is Lady Madonna Tremaine, the owner and manager of this fine establishment." She said as Evie looked around at all the amazing hair, makeup and accessories. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just then there was a noise coming from below their feet that sounded as loud as gunfire causing both Evie and her mother to jump in fright. "Keep it quiet down there!" Lady Tremaine called loudly as Evie noticed the woman banging her heeled shoe on the ground followed by a small muffled voice that called out, "Sorry Granny!"

"Who was that?" Evie heard her mother ask as Lady Tremaine simply just rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied, "Oh, nobody. Just one of the helpers that occasionally help around my shop." Evie noticed her mother nod in response and none the less proceeded with what was on schedule. "Come now Evie." Her mother said to her, but Evie didn't listen, and instead only pretended to, and when her mother wasn't looking, she made a break for it. She wanted to find that little girl and see if she was alright.

Sliding out of her mother's range of seeing her, Evie really had no idea where she was going, and walked down a long hallway where there was a large door at the end of it. Tilting her head toward it, she just barely make out strange beeping and humming sounds coming from the other side of it, and carefully opened the door and went inside. The moment she opened the door, there was a set of stairs that led downward in a spiral and she walked carefully down them until her eyes settled upon a large room that appeared almost like a basement, or rather like a laboratory which sent shivers of fear down her spine.

Looking around in a daze, she had almost forgotten about why she was there until she heard another loud crash this time followed by a groan. "Why can't I get this right?" There was the soft sound of a small child nearby, as Evie poked her head around the corner to see a small girl around the age of what she had assumed to be about six, dressed in paint splattered rags with her hair down up into two buns. Her blue eyes which were covered by purple cat-eye glasses lit up the moment she noticed Evie.

"Hi! You must be Evil Queen's daughter right? I'm Dizzy Tremaine. That's my granny you met upstairs, she's pretty uptight isn't she?" The girl was speaking to fast for Evie to catch up, but never the less nodded in response anyway. "What is this place?" Evie asked looking around and seeing all the vials of strange liquids and other assortment of even stranger things. "This is the basement, but I technically call it my laboratory." Dizzy replied quickly and excitedly. "See I love science, but Granny won't let me work on anything upstairs or in my room, so I do all my working down here." Dizzy explained. "But I have to be quiet so that Granny doesn't know. Cause if she did I'd be in big trouble."

"I'm Evie." Evie said introducing herself as Dizzy smiled a large grin of admiration. "Your even prettier then I had imagined from what I heard your mother talk about you." Dizzy said as Evie smiled genuinely at the girl's comment. Just then something sparkly caught Evie's eye. It was a shiny red apple jewel hanging nearby on a shelve twinkling in the light of the room. "Wow." She breathed in awe. "This is beautiful." She held the jewel in her hand admiring it when, Dizzy suddenly snatched it from her and quickly put it on over Evie's head causing her to look at the kid in confusion. "What are you doing?" Evie asked surprised by Dizzy's sudden generosity. "I can't take this. It wouldn't be right." Dizzy shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It's not wrong if I'm giving it to you." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her. "Consider a friendship token from your new friend Dizzy." She said as Dizzy hugged Evie, and Evie smiled back as she held the red apple jewel in her hand again and smiled.

* * *

When the memory faded from her mind, she didn't realize it until a second later that she was holding onto the red apple jewel in her hand as Dizzy's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. "You okay?" she asked as Evie slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Dizzy I guess I drifted off for a second there. Gosh, I haven't seen you in so long I can't believe I could ever forget you." A large smile lit up on Dizzy's face as she threw her arms around Evie again squealing out in a high pitched voice, "I knew you would remember me I just knew it!"

Just then there was a set of footsteps as Evie turned to see Jay and Malice stepping from the down the spiral staircase, each of them in a daze of confusion. "What's going on?" Malice asked glaring at Dizzy in suspicion. "Who's she?" Asked Jay. "This is Dizzy Tremaine. She's Lady Tremaine's granddaughter." Evie replied. "You mean Lady Tremaine as in Cinderella's step mother?" Asked Jay in confusion as Evie nodded in response. "Why are we here though?" Malice asked glaring at Dizzy again. "I'm sorry, I had to knock you out to keep you safe." Dizzy replied twirling her fingers nervously. "Keep us safe from what?" Jay asked. "From your granny?" Dizzy shook her head. "Not just my granny. From all the villains." She said softly. "Their all revolting against the King of Auradon for banishing us, and their all teaming up with Maleficent."

Evie, Malice and Jay all looked at each other in fear. If Maleficent got off the island once, who knows what kind of damage all the villains could do against the people of Auradon? "We have to find my sister." Malice said with a look of determination shimmering in his eyes. "She's the only one with enough power to stop our mother."

Jay nodded but his thoughts now focused toward Carlos. "We still need to find Carlos too. Who knows where he could be. What if his mother has him? If Cruella hurts him again-We may not be able to get him back." Evie nodded, and reached into her bag and pulled out her magic mirror again, and chanted, "Mirror-mirror in my hand, be her far or be her near, show us our friend Carlos alive and well."

There was a small circle of smoke emanating inside the mirror which Dizzy found fascinating and enchanting as she looked at it in awe. As the smoke began to clear, the could see Carlos inside the confinements of a small room on what appeared to be a ship surrounded by a group of people.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as the mirror inside Evie's hand began to grow dark and murky. "I'm not sure." She replied as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I can't tell if those people are hurting him or not."

"Who are they?" Jay wondered as Evie shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's the gang from the Anti-Heroes club." Dizzy replied still somewhat awe-struck. "Anti-Heroes club?" Jay asked in confusion as Dizzy went on to explain. "It's a secret organization founded by the wizard Yen Sid after the defeat of Maleficent. See after Maleficent's defeat at the Auradon coronation, the Isle were left leaderless. Many of the children here found themselves acting kindly to others, and after seeing the events of the coronation, decided that evil wasn't the right path for them. Yen Sid founded the Anti-Heroes Club for these like-minded individuals to meet and learn goodness. The members of the group look up to you guys since you were the first to break away from evil and choose to be good."

"So none of them are a threat to Carlos?" Malice asked as Dizzy shook her head. "If anything they were most likely sent by Yen Sid to retrieve him from Uma's clutches. I can take you to their hideout if you want." Evie nodded. "Please Take us Dizzy, we need Carlos's help to save Mal." Dizzy smiled and once again wrapped her arms around Evie and smiled. "Anything for you Evie!" She said excitedly in admiration. "But we have to be carful not to wake Granny." Evie nodded and turned to Malice. "Don't worry, your grandmother won't even know what's going on." She said gently as Malice closed his eyes and became engulfed with bright green magic. "Take us to the location of the Anti-Heroes Club." He chanted as Evie held onto Dizzy's shoulders, and the four of them vanished in a swirl of bright green energy.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry this took me a while to update, but I've been on Vacation visiting family and tomorrow on the 12th is my birthday so I'm probably not going to be uploading so I thought I'd do it now rather then later. Hope you enjoyed reading and I will try to update again as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Uh guys, what's that?" He asked pointing toward what it was he was seeing.

Malice and Evie both turned to where Jay was pointing to and gasped as they could only make out that of a tiny shadowy silloutte weither it was female or male it was rather difficult to make out as well as it was friend or foe? That was obvious since they were back at home on the Isle after all.

"What do we do?" Jay asked quietly to the others, but neither of them had time to answer as they all could see the tiny shadowy figure raising an arm and suddenly the ground beneath them shook slightly and a weird smelling smoke now began to rise up from around their feet. "What is that?" Evie asked as she tried to hold her breath to avoid breathing in the strange fumes, but the moment she had opened her mouth to talk, it was no sooner that her eyesight suddenly began to grow blurry and that her limbs had begun to grow increasingly heavy. She looked over at the two boys and could see that she wasn't the only one going through whatever it was that was happening. She ried to move away from the fumes, but the moment she tried to make the attempt, was when she sudden;y felt herself falling foreward. She had no clue what was happening, and soon could see nothing but darkness as she passed out...

Just then a stange and unusual sensation began to flow around his arm casuing him to gasp as a flash of green sparked from his hand casuing him to drop the device and allowing it to clatter loudly on the floor. His mind suddenly began to race with questions. _What was that? Was I seeing things? How did that just happen? Did it really just happen?_

Just then there was a rush of noises coming from above him, and it sounded almost like fighting since he could hear swords clattering, and people laughing and shouting things out that sounded like almost like war cries. _What was going on up there?_ Wondering if he should pick up the strange device or not, a loud clattering sound nearby alearted him causing him to yelp in fright. His heart began to race in his chest. Was it Harry again coming back to hurt him again? Was it possibly his mother?

Shivering in fear, Carlos tried to manuever his injured body into as tight of a space he could see to avoid detection from whoever it was that was possibly coming after him. Squeezing his eyes shut as the noises all around him grew louder and louder, a sudden hand touched his shoulder causing him to scream as a hand flew to his mouth and his body immediatly went limp out of fear.

"Evie!" The girl squealed in delight as she hugged Evie. "I knew you would come back I just knew it!"

Evie looked taken aback momentarily as the strange girl pulled back and replied with a large grin, "It's me Dizzy remember? Dizzy Tremaine!"

"This is Dizzy Tremaine. She's Lady Tremaine's granddaughter." Evie replied. "You mean Lady Tremaine as in Cinderella's step mother?" Asked Jay in confusion as Evie nodded in response. "Why are we here though?" Malice asked glaring at Dizzy again. "I'm sorry, I had to knock you out to keep you safe." Dizzy replied twirling her fingers nervously. "Keep us safe from what?" Jay asked. "From your granny?" Dizzy shoom her head. "Not just my granny. From all the villians." She said softly. "Their all revolting against the King of Auradon for banishing us, and their all teaming up with Maleficent."

Evie, Malice and Jay all looked at each other in fear. If Maleficent got off the island once, who knows what kind of damage all the villians could do against the people of Auradon? "We have to find my sister." Malice said with a look of determination shimmering in his eyes. "She's the only one with enough power to stop our mother."

Jay nodded but his thoughts now focused toward Carlos. "We still need to find Carlos too. Who knows where he could be. What if his mother has him? If Cruella hurts him again-We may not be able to get him back." Evie nodded, and reached into her bag and pulled out her magic mirror again, and chanted, "Mirror-mirror in my hand, be her far or be her near, show us our friend Carlos alive and well."

There was a small circle of smoke eminating inside the mirror which Dizzy found fascinating and enchanting as she looked at it in awe. As the smoke began to clear, the could see Carlos inside the confinements of a small room on what appeared to be a ship surrounded by a group of people.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as the mirror inside Evie's hand began to grow dark and murky. "I'm not sure." She replied as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I can't tell if those people are hurting him or not."

"Who are they?" Jay wondered as Evie shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's the gang from the Anti-Heroes club." Dizzy replied still somewhat awe-struck."Anti-Heroes club?" Jay asked in confusion as Dizzy went on to explain. "It's a secret organization founded by the wizard Yen Sid after the defeat of Maleficent. See after Maleficent's defeat at the Auradon coronation, the Isle were left leaderless. Many of the children here found themselves acting kindly to others, and after seeing the events of the coronation, decided that evil wasn't the right path for them. Yen Sid founded the Anti-Heroes Club for these like-minded individuals to meet and learn goodness. The members of the group look up to you guys since you were the first to break away from evil and choose to be good."

"So none of them are a threat to Carlos?" Malice asked as Dizzy shook her head. "If anything they were most likely sent by Yen Sid to retrieve him from Uma's clutches. I can take you to their hideout if you want." Evie nodded. "Please Take us Dizzy, we need Carlos's help to save Mal." Dizzy smiled and once again wrapped her arms around Evie and smiled. "Anything for you Evie!" She said excidedly in admiration. "But we have to be carful not to wake Granny." Evie nodded and turned to Malice. "Don't worry, your grandmother won't even know what's going on." She said gently as Malice closed his eyes and became engulfed with bright green magic. "Tke us to the location of the Anti-Heroes Club." He chanted as Evie held onto Dizzy's shoulders, and the four of them vanished in a swirl of bright green energy.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Mother Always Knows Best**

Mal sat alone in her room with her eyes staring streight out the window. Her mind wondered as she thought of Ben, and a single tear ran down her cheek. "What have I done?" She found herself muttering out loud.

She almost lost Ben once due to the curse her mother had placed upon her as an infant and now here she was about to lose him all over again, and this time it was by her own choice not her mother's.

Mal laid down on her bed and could feel a set of tears threatning to form in the corners of her eyes. She hated feeling like this, but then again what was she supposed to do?

A lump of sadness began to form inside her throat as she tried to hold back her emotions from flodding to the surface, and now she found herself softly humming an old tune that she had remembered from that night when she had first arrived in Auradon, as she Evie, Carlos and Jay had snuck into the Auradon Musueum to steal Fairy Godmother's magic wand.

 _"Look at you, look at me_  
 _I don't know who to be._

 _Is it wrong, is it right?_  
 _Be a thief in the night._

 _Tell me what to do."_

The words of the tune echoed deep inside her and she began to feel lost. Lost and insecure with who she was. All her life she had been taught the opposite of love, caring and kindness from her mother, and now here she was a changed girl. No longer the once feared child of Malefiecent who ruled the dirty streets of the Isle of the Lost with an Iron fist, or the girl who fell for the Auradon's newly crowned King Ben, now Mal didn't even know what was right or what was wrong anymore.

 _"A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening_  
 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _I know it's time to say goodbye_  
 _So hard to let go." _

The tears at this point streamed down Mal's face as she began to cry no longer capapble of holding herself back anymore. Slowly she raised her right arm toward her face, and could now see tiny sparks of darl green magic swirling from her fingertips.

The dark green energy then began to grow, swirling around her hand, then down her forear, up her shoulder, until finally her entire body became encased in it's embrace.

She didn't know what to feel let alone think, but just give into it. The magic Mal was feeling became cold and she could feel the coldness grow inside her chest and encasing itself around her heart.

 _Is this what it feels like to let go of yourself?_ Mal thought slowly sitting up now on the bed and looking around her room. It was as if nothing had changed. Slowly she rose to her feet and walked hesitantly over toward her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

Upon gazing at her reflection she could no longer see the same insecure girl anymore. Her once shimmering purple hair had now been turned black with dark purple highlights still woven through her hair, and her once emerald green eyes had now transformed to a blazing bright golden yellow matching that of her mother's.

Raising her hand toward her reflection in the mirror, she could now see sparks of dark green magic swirling around her hand. Wisps og magic that were so dark it was nearly black. _The color of evil._ Mal thought not even fazed by the change in her apperance. The swirls of magic shot out toward the mirror causing it to shatter into a million pieces as an evil smile crept up on Mal's face. _This is only just the beginning._ She thought. _Soon everyone all over the world will know just who I am and what I'm truly capable of._

* * *

 **\- THE ISLE OF THE LOST - ANTI-HEROES CLUB HIDEOUT -**

Distorted images swam through his head. Images of dog leashes swinging and cracking through the air, followed by the sounds of screaming and howling. Then there was the high pitched cackling sounds of his mother's laugh. Her laugh echoing deep insode his brain forcing him to finally awoke with a frightning start as he thrashed around.

His legs and arms flailing wildly in the air, his chest heaving from his heavy breathing and his lungs burning in agony from the screams/howls like that of a dog that tore from his throat.

"Carlos! Carlos!" He finally managed to calm down long enough to get a sense of his surroundings and could tell he was no longer in the brig on Uma's ship but now he was looking streight up at a boy with a black and white hair mohak haircut and a soft smile with brown eyes that shone of concern. It was his cousin Diego."You alright there cuz? you had me worried for a while there. I wasn't sure you were ever going to wake up."

Carlos shook his head as he tried to wrap his weary brain around what was going on. "What happened?" He asked his voice suddenly sounding horse from his screams of terror as he slowly sat up. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Welcome to the Anti-Heroes Club Carlos." Diego said proudly as Carlos simply just shook his head in disbelief. "The Anti what?" He asked as Diego quickly explained, "The Anti-Heores Club is It's a secret organization founded by the wizard Yen Sid after Maleficent's defeat at the Auradon coronation. Without Maleficent around, many of the villians on the Isle were left leaderless, and many of their children such as myself, suddenly found ourselves acting kindly to others, and after seeing the events of the coronation, decided that evil wasn't the right path for us."

Carlos at this point didn't know what to think or feel as memories of that night came flodding back, and all he remembered was feeling scared as he held Dude in his arms watching as Mal went toe to toe with her mother with her eyes shimmering a bright glowing shade of green as she chanted _, "The strength of evil is as good as none, when stands before four hearts as one."_

Mal's words echoed deep inside his brain now as the memory of that night when Maleficent had escaped the Isle and how much fear he still held within him even after he stood beside his friends and chose to become good, and now after hearing about the Anti-Heroes Club and how it was created becasue of their descision, he realized he had made the right descsion.

"Yen Sid founded the Anti-Heroes Club for those to join and to learn goodness." Diego explained as he slung an arm carefully around Carlos's shoulders for support. "The members of the group looked up to the four of you as our heroes."

A smile warmed it's way onto Carlos's face. It was the first time anyone escpecially those among his family had called him anything other then Pup.

"I had no idea." Carlos found himself muttering softly now as he took a glance at his cousin, but Diego didn't even seem to be listening now as he had his head turned away from Carlos and Carlos could tell by the sudden silence that something was troubling him.

"You okay?" Carlos asked softly as Diego nodded in silence without so much as a glance toward him.

"I should've put a stop to what she was doing to you." He finished after a few seconds more of silence, and it didn't take Carlos long to figure that his cousin was talking about his mother.

"Being here and being taught by Yen Sid has really made me opened my eyes to see the errors of my actions toward you Carlos." Diego said softly as he finally turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry, I should've have stood up for you sooner."

Carlos didn't know what to think at this point and began to feel a pang of sadness well up withing him as he thought back his childhood once again.

He closed his eyes and quietly allowed the memory to take a hold of him now. He could feel his subconscious the moment he closed his eyes beginning to drift off, when suddenly an uneasy feeling washed over him as he remembered Fairy Godmother's words about his father. _"Your father was a con man in New Orleans who possessed mystical shadowy abilites and was quite skilled in voodoo as well. His name was Dr. Facillier also known as the Shadow Man."_

Could it possibly be true? Was there a chance that Facilier was his father? He had always wanted to know the truth about who his father was but now after hearing it from Fairy Godmother he imediatly regretted it.

* * *

A lump began to form inside his throat and his hands began to shake. He had to know. He had to know if what Fairy Godmother had told him was true.

"Diego? When I was in Auradon before Uma and her gang kidnapped me, Fairy Godmother told me something." Seeing the look of concern in his cousin's eyes only added on more to Carlos's growing anxiety and his hands began to shake even more out of fear. "She told me that Dr. Facilier is my father."

There was a moment of silence from his cosin and another wave of uneasiness began to sweep over Carlos as he now realized that it was true. He hung his head miserably then suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder casuing him to look up.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you." Diego said softly gently helping Carlos to stand. "Where are we going?" He asked as Diego led him out into a narrow hallway. "You want to know the truth don't you? Then follow me."

Carlos's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If it wasn't true about Facilier being his father then who was it? And why did Fairy Godmother lie to him? Was it really a lie? or perhaps she had no knoweldge of it? _Possibility._ Carlos now thought as he continued to follow his cousin down a hallway that seemed to grow narrower and narrower by the second.

"Where exactly are we going?" Carlos asked after nearly bumping into the back of his cousin who had stopped unexpectedly in front of a large door.

"This is one of the many places Yen Sid has kept secret." Diego explained. "Almost every room in this place holds a shrine to all the evil villians, and this is the one of our family."

* * *

Carlos held his breath out of fear as he watched Diego push open the door to reveal a large room with the halls lined with portraits of different people all with the same signature De Vil look of black and white hair.

One was a picture of his mother, followed by his uncle Cecil, His grandmother Malevola, then there was a picture of a woman Carlos couldn't reconize. She almost looked identical to his mother but her white and black hair was tied back into a ponytail and her eyes which were a stunning shade of sapphire blue told him they were full of evil but not insanity. In those eyes Carlos saw a look of compassion. Something his mother never had for him, and he almost wished that this woman in the portrait had been his mother instead.

Turning his attention now to a small girl roughly around the age of six, he could see her wearing a long white dress with her long curly white and black hair pulled back behind her ears by a white and black headband.

"Who are they?" Carlos asked Diego as Diego stepped up beside Carlos and exaimend the picture. "I think my dad told me about her once." He said softly. "She's our aunt Demetra, and that little girl is our cousin Ivy."

Carlos looked at the portait in shock. His mther had never mentioned another relative. "What happened to them?" He asked turning to Diego who just shook his head in response. "Not sure exactly. Dad says there was some bad blood between her and Cruella because Cruella resented Demetra since she showed signs of having magical abilities."

Upon hearing the word about magic Carlos immediatly grew quiet as he once again thought back to his conversation with Fairy Godmother. "She had powers?" Carlos asked as Diego nodded. "Yeah, from what I could get out of grandma Malevola, she could control things with her mind, voodoo magic, and lots more. She was really quite skilled."

Carlos hung his head at this point and flashes of memories began to seize control over his mind as he remembered a strange wave of green magic flowing around his body and taking over him against his mother. Was that his aunt's doing? or his father's?

Then there was the strange sensation of green light that had surged through his hand back on Uma's ship and he began to wonder if there was a possibility that he too could somehow possess magic? If magic ran through his family's blood then why not? He had to know for sure of it was possible. He felt his feet starting to move toward the door now and heard Diego's voice calling out, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to see Yen Sid." Carlos replied with confidence. "If there's a strong possibility that magic runs in our family's blood then I have to find out if there's a chance that I could carry that same gene." Carlos noted the look of confusion mixed with concern in Diego's eyes and he could tell that he was worried for his safety.

"Look I don't know for certain but I have to at least try. Are you with me?" Diego smiled a soft smile and slung an arm of support around Carlos's shoulders and gave him a thumbs up. "You got it cuz." He replied softly as Carlos smiled back in response. "Then let's go. Lead the way to Yen Sid's office."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry this took a while to update, but it's my last two weeks in Oregon before I go back home to California, and I wasn't sure I was going to get this chapter done before I got back or not, but anyway it's done. YAY! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and are looking forward to the next chapter. If you have any ideas for who you would want to see make an appearance within the story please feel free to leave me a comment with who you would want to see, also if you have ideas for original characters then please let me know and I will try to get them added in. Thanks so much for reading, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **PS in case you were wondering Demetra is my own original character. I'm not sure if Cruella and Cecil do have another sibling or not due to the fact that Cruella's niece Ivy (Which does exist according to the 101 Dalmatians cartoon series) is the daughter of an unnamed sibling of Cruella's so I thought I would make it up :) **


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** All her life she had been taught the opposite of love, caring and kindness from her mother, and now here she was a changed girl. No longer the once feared child of Malefiecent who ruled the dirty streets of the Isle of the Lost with an Iron fist, or the girl who fell for the Auradon's newly crowned King Ben, now Mal didn't even know what was right or what was wrong anymore.

 _Is this what it feels like to let go of yourself?_ Mal thought slowly sitting up now on the bed and looking around her room. It was as if nothing had changed. Slowly she rose to her feet and walked hesitantly over toward her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

Upon gazing at her reflection she could no longer see the same insecure girl anymore. Her once shimmering purple hair had now been turned black with dark purple highlights still woven through her hair, and her once emerald green eyes had now transformed to a blazing bright golden yellow matching that of her mother's.

Raising her hand toward her reflection in the mirror, she could now see sparks of dark green magic swirling around her hand. Wisps og magic that were so dark it was nearly black. _The color of evil._ Mal thought not even fazed by the change in her apperance. The swirls of magic shot out toward the mirror causing it to shatter into a million pieces as an evil smile crept up on Mal's face. _This is only just the beginning._ She thought. _Soon everyone all over the world will know just who I am and what I'm truly capable of._

"Being here and being taught by Yen Sid has really made me opened my eyes to see the errors of my actions toward you Carlos." Diego said softly as he finally turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry, I should've have stood up for you sooner."

Carlos didn't know what to think at this point and began to feel a pang of sadness well up withing him as he thought back his childhood once again.

He closed his eyes and quietly allowed the memory to take a hold of him now. He could feel his subconscious the moment he closed his eyes beginning to drift off, when suddenly an uneasy feeling washed over him as he remembered Fairy Godmother's words about his father. _"Your father was a con man in New Orleans who possessed mystical shadowy abilites and was quite skilled in voodoo as well. His name was Dr. Facillier also known as the Shadow Man."_

Could it possibly be true? Was there a chance that Facilier was his father? He had always wanted to know the truth about who his father was but now after hearing it from Fairy Godmother he imediatly regretted it.

A lump began to form inside his throat and his hands began to shake. He had to know. He had to know if what Fairy Godmother had told him was true.

"Diego? When I was in Auradon before Uma and her gang kidnapped me, Fairy Godmother told me something." Seeing the look of concern in his cousin's eyes only added on more to Carlos's growing anxiety and his hands began to shake even more out of fear. "She told me that Dr. Facilier is my father."

"Who are they?" Carlos asked Diego as Diego stepped up beside Carlos and exaimend the picture. "I think my dad told me about her once." He said softly. "She's our aunt Demetra, and that little girl is our cousin Ivy."

Carlos looked at the portait in shock. His mther had never mentioned another relative. "What happened to them?" He asked turning to Diego who just shook his head in response. "Not sure exactly. Dad says there was some bad blood between her and Cruella because Cruella resented Demetra since she showed signs of having magical abilities."

"She had powers?" Carlos asked as Diego nodded. "Yeah, from what I could get out of grandma Malevola, she could control things with her mind, voodoo magic, and lots more. She was really quite skilled."

Carlos hung his head at this point and flashes of memories began to seize control over his mind as he remembered a strange wave of green magic flowing around his body and taking over him against his mother. Was that his aunt's doing? or his father's?

"If there's a strong possibility that magic runs in our family's blood then I have to find out if there's a chance that I could carry that same gene." Carlos noted the look of confusion mixed with concern in Diego's eyes and he could tell that he was worried for his safety.

"Look I don't know for certain but I have to at least try. Are you with me?" Diego smiled a soft smile and slung an arm of support around Carlos's shoulders and gave him a thumbs up. "You got it cuz." He replied softly as Carlos smiled back in response. "Then let's go. Lead the way to Yen Sid's office."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Poor Unfortunate Souls in Pain, in need...**

As Carlos followed Diego out of the De Vil portrait room and back down the dark and long narrow hallway, a wave of uneasiness swept over him which caused him to stop. "You okay?" Diego asked realizing Carlos had stopped behind him. Carlos slowly shook his head as a unwanted and sudden wave of dizziness swept over him now.

He began to feel light headed, and the voice of his mother rang in his head screaming out his name in her usual high octave pitch that she always used when she was upset with him. "PUP!"

Carlos's hands immedialty flew to the sides of his head covering his ears while quietly stifling moans of agony as he felt Diego's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He asked gently leading Carlos the rest of the way out of the dark hallway.

"Maybe we should get you to lie down?" Despite the dizziness and the lightheadedness he felt Carlos shook his head. "I have to do this." He said as confidently as he could. "You sure?" Diego asked his eyes eying Carlos in concern. "You don't look so good."

Carlos was about to nod his head that he was sure, but the sound his mother's shrill voice continued to echo deep inside his head ringing in his ears so fierce he was sure he would most likely throw up.

"Carlos?" Diego's voice sounded far away now as Carlos's vision began to blur and his head began to spin. Black spots began to fill his vision and his mother's voice was the last thing he heard as he fell unconscious.

* * *

At first all Carlos saw was nothing but darkness inside his mind, but second later, colored images began to swirl inside his weary brain. Colored images of glowing green and black fire, followed by images of Auradon Prep being burned to the ground. No! No No! Carlos tried to shake himself awake from the horrible images, but as hard as he tried he couldn't wake up. As the images continued, Carlos could now make out a single large silloute with demonic like wings standing alone in the darkness sending waves of fear up and down Carlos's spine. Was it Maleficent? it had to be. She was the only one that could turn transform into a something like that.

Suddenly as the large silloute now became much clearer Carlos could just make out a faint and strange mark glowing on the creature's arm. A picture etched on the creature's forarm that resembled two dragons, and it was then that Carlos remembered seeing that same mark on Mal's arm that night when the four of them had gone to Maleficent's fortress to get her mother's staff the Dragon's Eye.

A silent gasp of fright escaped from Carlos's throat as he now reconized the creature not as Maleficent but as Mal, and as her bright yellow eyes stared directly at him he began to now fall back into a sea of darkness.

* * *

When the dream left Carlos's mind, it was then and there that he slowly opened his eyes to find that he was now lying down on a comfy bed with his cousin Diego sitting in a nearby chair beside him. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. "You had me worried. What happened?"

Carlos was about to answer when an unwanted burst of unspeakable agony shot through his skull, and he could hear his mother's voice ringing once again inside his head. Squeezing his eyes shut due to the pain, his entire body clecnched tightly. "Carlos?" once again his cousin's voice sounded far away again, and seemed to moving farther away even now as he heard Diego calling out, "Yen Sid! We need your help!"

* * *

By the time Malice's magic had dissappered, the four villian kids had found themselves now standing before a large blue stone-like building that was sort of worn down much like all the other places on the Isle, but a lot more rustier. "Is this it?" Jay asked being the first to speak up as he turned toward Dizzy who nodded afirmativley. "Yep. This is the place." She said trying to contain her level of excitment as she led the Evie, and the two boys inside.

Once inside they could immediatly see a large group of villian kids huddled near a large brown door down the hall. Some were kids they didn't even know, while others were ones they did such as Harry Badun, who was the son of Horace one of Cruella De Vil's henchman. Harry along with his cousin Jace, who was the son of Japser Cruella's other henchman trodded over both showing looks of worry in their eyes.

"What's up?" Jay asked eying them suspesciously. Harry and Jace who both greatly resembled their father's looked at each other then back at them and replied, "It's Carlos, he's in pretty bad shape."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked her voice calm and gentle as she spoke. "Where is he?" Harry and Jace were about to answer when a sudden scream of pain mixed with terror tore through the building from the door where all the kids were down the hall.

Realizing it was Carlos, Jay immediatly took charge of the action and began running toward the large door with Evie's voice calling out, "Jay, what in goblin's name are you doing?!"

But Jay didn't seem to be listening as he rammed through the door with his shoulder to find Carlos lying in a bed with his eyes closed and his body racked in extreme bouts of agony. Jay didn't know what to think and a surge of anger immediatly flutterered inside him the moment he saw a tall boy with a white and black mohawk hairstyle.

"Who are you?!" He growled. "Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, I'm not here to hurt Carlos I'm his cousin Diego!" Jay growed in anger, he was ready for a fight. He was ready to hurt anyone he saw as a threat to Carlos's safety like any big brother would protecting a little brother, and Jay and Carlos's relationship were as close as any family could be. The sound of footsteps rushed in behind Jay along with Evie's voice full of anger. "Jay! You can't just ram into a unknown door like that!" She stopped however the moment she laid eyes on Carlos and her voice immediatly softened.

She placed a hand over her mouth in utter horror and her face paled at the sight of seeing one of her friends suffering and her eyes trailed over toward Malice who's green eyes were already glowing with energy. With a wave of his hand which was glowing the same color as his eyes, and a few words muttered under his breath, the magic circled from his hand and floated over Carlos's body.

Once the magic had evaporated there was a slight momentary wave of silence where nobody in the room spoke a single word as they all just stared at Carlos as his body finally relaxed and he opened his eyes wearily. "Hey." Carlos finally said weakly as his eyes fluttered open slowly to see his cousin Diego. "What happened?" He asked. "Well why don't you tell us." He nearly flinched in fear as he heard a voice off to his right and turned his head and relaxed only the moment his eyes fell upon Jay, Malice and Evie's concerned faces.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Carlos asked slightly laughing weakly as if he was trying to play it off that something wasn't bothering him, but judging by the look of horror sparkling in his eyes, Malice knew otherwise. There was a growing hollow feeling that was now slowly growing in his chest, and he knew something wasn't quite right.

"What happened Carlos?" Evie asked gently her eyes showing great concern as she reached out and held his hand. Carlos drew in a deep breath and slowly explained the events he saw in his dream he had while he was passed out. Everything from the image of seeing Auradon Prep burned to the ground with green and black flames to the image of the dragon with the tattoo. "Sounds scary." Jay said finally after Carlos was finished and shuddered at the image of the dragon and Carlos could immediatly sense that Jay was thinking of Maleficent.

"It's not Maleficent." Jay, Evie, and even Carlos and his cousin Diego all turned to look at Malice, who was now pale in his face with dark circles starting to form around his eyes. "Hey are you okay?" Jay asked noticing the sudden change in Malice. Malice swallowed hard and shook his head softly. "Something's wrong with Mal."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked as she walked over and managed to help him up as he suddenly began to fall to his knees. "Whoa! That's not good." Jay said in concern as he walked over and helped Evie to get Malice back to his feet.

"It feels like my magic is being drained." Malice said slowly as he held up his forearm which held the same dragon like tattoo Carlos had seen before in his dream and his heart sank low in his chest. Up until now he didn't want to have to admit it, but he knew that he had to. "Malice is right." He said soflty as everyone all turned to look at him. "The dragon I saw in my dream wasn't Maleficent, it was Mal."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter and are excited to see more, which may or may not be tomorrow depending on how things go since I just got back today from my long vacation today, But I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. As I've already stated, I hope you all enjoyed reading and as always please leave positive comments only Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** Colored images of glowing green and black fire, followed by images of Auradon Prep being burned to the ground. No! No No! Carlos tried to shake himself awake from the horrible images, but as hard as he tried he couldn't wake up. As the images continued, Carlos could now make out a single large silloute with demonic like wings standing alone in the darkness sending waves of fear up and down Carlos's spine.

"Hey." Carlos finally said weakly as his eyes fluttered open slowly to see his cousin Diego. "What happened?" He asked. "Well why don't you tell us." He nearly flinched in fear as he heard a voice off to his right and turned his head and relaxed only the moment his eyes fell upon Jay, Malice and Evie's concerned faces.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Carlos asked slightly laughing weakly as if he was trying to play it off that something wasn't bothering him, but judging by the look of horror sparkling in his eyes, Malice knew otherwise. There was a growing hollow feeling that was now slowly growing in his chest, and he knew something wasn't quite right.

"Something's wrong with Mal."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked as she walked over and managed to help him up as he suddenly began to fall to his knees. "Whoa! That's not good." Jay said in concern as he walked over and helped Evie to get Malice back to his feet.

"It feels like my magic is being drained." Malice said slowly as he held up his forearm which held the same dragon like tattoo Carlos had seen before in his dream and his heart sank low in his chest. Up until now he didn't want to have to admit it, but he knew that he had to. "Malice is right." He said soflty as everyone all turned to look at him. "The dragon I saw in my dream wasn't Maleficent, it was Mal."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 18 -It's Going Down (Part 1)**

Meanwhile back in Auradon City, the castle was bustling with rumors. Rumors that the villian kids were going to destroy everything, and it was starting to drive the kigdom's king mad with worry as he sat alone in his father's chair in the confrence room. The silence was quite welcoming and actually gave Ben some time to think of a possible solution, but the moment he checked his watch which read past ten o'clock, he realised with a sinking feeling that time was running out as Mal's words echoed deep inside his head.

 _"If we don't come back within twenty-four hours, have Fairy Godmother seal up the barrier for good."_

Shaking his head in lack of frustration at Mal's words he couldn't wrap his head around what it was that happening. First she, Evie, Jay, and even Malice - Mal's twin brother who had reamined undetected and stuck on the Isle of the Lost with Maleficent had all taken off to the Isle to find Carlos who had been apparently kidnapped, then they come back along with someone Ben didn't reconize, who tells him that he and Mal are destined to become husband and wife as part of some crazy contact singing between Yzma and Maleficent.

It was all too much for Ben to take as he let out a soft sigh that seemed to echo around the vast enormousness of the room, and let his head fall onto the table in front of him in defeat. "Are you alright Sire?" The voice of his advisor Lumiere broke the young king from his troubles as he lifted his head up slightly to look at him.

"Are you feeling ill?" Lumiere asked in concern as he noticed the look of guilt upon Ben's face. Ben shook his head and replied softly, "I'm alright. I just don't know what to do about Mal and the others. I mean how can I truly live up to my parent's expectations if I can't keep everyone safe?" His voice quivered a bit as he tried hard to release his emotions, but the thought of losing not just Mal but Evie, Jay, and Carlos was too much for him to take and he could feel a single tear falling down his cheek as he turned away from Lumiere to wipe it away with the sleeve of his royal blue suit.

* * *

Just then there was a slight knock at the door as Lumiere walked over and opened it softly then turned to Ben and said, "Sire, Genie's daughter is here. Should I let her in?" Ben looked up as a lump began to form inside his throat and nodded softly.

"I'm sorry Ben but I figured it was much better to show up at the door rather then just teleporting in like my dad does." Jordan said upon entering the room and taking a sit at the long table as close to the king as she could. "Are you okay?" She asked her eyes immedialty showing concern the moment she noticed the look of guilt upon his face. Ben tried to nod that he was alright, but Jordan knew better.

"You want them back don't you?" She asked as Ben looked at her, unable to find the words to speak. "Don't suppose that if I rub your lamp and wish for them to come back that it won't come true right?" Ben asked with a soft laugh as Jordan nodded and laughed along with him even though it honestly wasn't funny.

"That's true," She replied her voice softening to almost a whisper to keep Ben's advisor out of earshot. "My wish granting powers don't always work especially between here and the Isle. Besides if my dad knew I was even thinking about using my magic I would be grounded for the rest of my life."

Ben slowly nodded, and even though he knew magic wasn't exactly forbidden in Auradon,he also knew that it wasn't exactly qualified that they learn about it either according to both his father and Fairy Godmother's policy of learning to live without it.

Still, even with all this knoweldge having grown up and taught not to rely upon magic like everyone else in the kingdom, Ben was desperate and he knew he would be breaking quite a few rules to do this but he was running out of options. After all a great King had to protect all the people of his kingdrom right? and technically Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Malice were apart of his kingdom. They were his friends and teamates, and he knew he could no longer sit back and do nothing. He had to get them all back Mal included at all cost consequensces or not.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Jordan asked noticing the look on Ben's face change from guilt to pure determination. "Is there anyway you can take me to Isle?" He asked softly while making sure Lumiere wasn't listening. Jordan's eyes sparkled with mischief, but yet a mixture of concern as she stared at him. "You serious?" She asked as Ben slowly nodded. "Yes I'm serious." He replied. "Mal and the others are just as imortant as everyone else here. They are apart of our kingdom now, and I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore." Jordan nodded. She admired Ben for his sudden determination, and motioned for him to follow her. The two of them got down from their chairs and Ben turned to Lumiere and said, "Forgive me Lumiere, but there's something I need to check out with Jordan's lamp." He said as Lumiere nodded in response, as Ben continued over his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll be back soon."

And with that the two of them walked out of the room and into the hallway only to be greated by a the sudden appearance of Mulan's daughter Lonnie. "Ben, I'm so glad I found you." She said breathlessly. "Jane and Audrey have both been looking for you everywhere."

Ben was about to respond when of course he noticed the sight of the two girls coming up behind Lonnie. Jane was slightly shaking, and her eyes shown full of fear. "What's the matter?" Ben asked looking from Jane to Audrey, who's face was softened as she held a comforting arm around Jane's shoulders as if to keep her from falling to the ground.

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was gasps of air. Ben immedialty helped Audrey to guide Jane down the hallway to a nearby empty room and quietly shut the door behind them. "It's alright Jane." Audrey said gently rubbing small circles on Jane's back for support as Jane finally seemed to calm down.

Once her breathing had finally regulated back to normal, she then looked over in Ben's direction and replied, "I was on my way back to my room from the restroom and I overheard my mother talking to someone. It sounded like Queen Belle but I couldnt be for sure." Jane's voice was in an obvious state of overwelming panic as Ben helped her to take a sit down in a nearby chair to keep her calm.

"So what does this have to do with Ben?" Jordan asked as Jane continued, "Well normally I'm not the type to evesdrop on private conversations especially those that concern my mother, but this one was big."

"How big exactly?" Ben asked looking over at Lonnie, who replied, "From what I could get out of her was Auradon in trouble and big dragon."

Ben's heart sank down low inside his chest and his first instinct was possibly that Maleficent had somehow escaped and was plotting her revenge. "Did you overhear anything about Maleficent?" He asked as Jane shook her head quickly. "Not exactly, but then again how many dragons do we know in Auradon?"

Just then there was a loud rumbling sound, as the floor beneath their feet began to vibrate, and the whole room began to shake. Jane let out a mice-like squeak of fear as Audrey immediatly grabbed ahold of her hand to keep her from falling over.

Lonnie leaned against the wall to keep herself steady while Ben managed to lean on to Jordan to keep himself from falling over. "What's happening?" Jordan asked her voice loud over the sound of the rumbling as the room began to shake even harder causing Jane to let another squeak of fear as she cutched onto Audrey tighter. "It's the dragon I heard my mom talking about!" She screamed her voice shaking due to the earthquake. "The dragon's here to roast all alive!"

* * *

Ben's mind was racing as a million different waves of fear shot through him like missles. Was it really Maleficent? It had to be right? She was the only one he knew of who could turn into a dragon so it had to be her.

The room shook one last time before finally ceasing all together as a loud demonic like roar tore through the castle making everything shake again. Once again Jane screamed again out of fear and Ben finally managed to walk shakily toward the door of the rrom they were in and opened the door to find a massive sight of a purple dragon staring at him with intense yellow eyes.

At first Ben wasn't scared. He had faced Maleficent once before, so what was stopping him now from doing so again? The dragon roared again at him and the force of the wind was strong enough to blow him away against a wall, but Ben managed to stay on his feet and as he looked the dragon up and down it was then that he noticed something glowing on the dragon's forearm beneath it's scales. It seemed to be a picture of two dragons and all at once images swirled around Ben's mind focusing soley on the symbol on Mal's jacket and it was then that Ben relised that this dragon wasn't Maleficent at all but was Mal instead.

"Mal?" Ben asked staring into her intense bright yellow eyes. "What happened to you?" How did you get like this?" He wanted her to respond but all she did was let out another demonic like roar and from the corner of his eye Ben saw her raise one of her sharp claws toward him as if to slash him.

Ben closed his eyes and didn't run as he simply just stood there and braced himself for the intense burning pain that would welcome him. "Do what you have to do Mal." He said his voice shaking slightly out of fear. "I don't know what happened to you, and I can't express how sorry I am for not being there for you sooner, but I wanted to let you know that I am here now, and I'm not ever going to let you go again."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What do you think will happen next? Will Mal manage to overcome the darkness dwelling inside her in order to come back? Will Ben's love be enough to save her? Stay tuned to find out more and I will keep updating as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** _"If we don't come back within twenty-four hours, have Fairy Godmother seal up the barrier for good."_

"Is there anyway you can take me to Isle?" He asked softly while making sure Lumiere wasn't listening. Jordan's eyes sparkled with mischief, but yet a mixture of concern as she stared at him. "You serious?" She asked as Ben slowly nodded. "Yes I'm serious." He replied. "Mal and the others are just as imortant as everyone else here. They are apart of our kingdom now, and I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore."

"I was on my way back to my room from the restroom and I overheard my mother talking to someone. It sounded like Queen Belle but I couldnt be for sure." Jane's voice was in an obvious state of overwelming panic as Ben helped her to take a sit down in a nearby chair to keep her calm.

"So what does this have to do with Ben?" Jordan asked as Jane continued, "Well normally I'm not the type to evesdrop on private conversations especially those that concern my mother, but this one was big."

"How big exactly?" Ben asked looking over at Lonnie, who replied, "From what I could get out of her was Auradon in trouble and big dragon."

Ben's heart sank down low inside his chest and his first instinct was possibly that Maleficent had somehow escaped and was plotting her revenge. "Did you overhear anything about Maleficent?"

Just then there was a loud rumbling sound, as the floor beneath their feet began to vibrate, and the whole room began to shake. Jane let out a mice-like squeak of fear as Audrey immediatly grabbed ahold of her hand to keep her from falling over.

Lonnie leaned against the wall to keep herself steady while Ben managed to lean on to Jordan to keep himself from falling over. "What's happening?" Jordan asked her voice loud over the sound of the rumbling as the room began to shake even harder causing Jane to let another squeak of fear as she cutched onto Audrey tighter. "It's the dragon I heard my mom talking about!" She screamed her voice shaking due to the earthquake. "The dragon's here to roast all alive!"

Ben finally managed to walk shakily toward the door of the rrom they were in and opened the door to find a massive sight of a purple dragon staring at him with intense yellow eyes.

At first Ben wasn't scared. He had faced Maleficent once before, so what was stopping him now from doing so again? The dragon roared again at him and the force of the wind was strong enough to blow him away against a wall, but Ben managed to stay on his feet and as he looked the dragon up and down it was then that he noticed something glowing on the dragon's forearm beneath it's scales. It seemed to be a picture of two dragons and all at once images swirled around Ben's mind focusing soley on the symbol on Mal's jacket.

"Mal?" Ben asked staring into her intense bright yellow eyes. "What happened to you?" How did you get like this?" He wanted her to respond but all she did was let out another demonic like roar and from the corner of his eye Ben saw her raise one of her sharp claws toward him as if to slash him.

Ben closed his eyes and didn't run as he simply just stood there and braced himself for the intense burning pain that would welcome him. "Do what you have to do Mal." He said his voice shaking slightly out of fear. "I don't know what happened to you, and I can't express how sorry I am for not being there for you sooner, but I wanted to let you know that I am here now, and I'm not ever going to let you go again."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - It's Going Down (Part 2)**

Mal's dragon like roar tore through Ben's ears as he drew in a deep breath mentally preparing himself for the pain he was about to experience at any given moment, when suddenly he felt himself falling to the floor as the impact of someone else had collided with him. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself looking into the eyes of Jordan. "Are you okay?" She asked helping him quickly to his feet as Ben managed a slight nod. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "I could've gotten through to her." Jordan looked at Ben with sympathy before glancing toward Mal's direction while replying in a soft voice, "You probably don't want to hear this Ben, but it sounds to me like nothing can get through to her now. Whatever has happened to her, I don't think anyone can bring her back."

Ben's eyes slowly started to fill up with tears of both sympathy as well as a slight bit of anger. He wanted to help Mal overcome whatever it was that was making her act this way, but he wasn't quite sure how to do it but then he remembered Mal's words about having Fairy Godmother sealing up the barrier between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost if they didn't come back in time within twenty-four hours. He was pretty sure the deadline for that time had already passed, but right now that wasn't important, the most important thing was to keep everyone else safe. "Jordan, I need you to take me to the Isle of the Lost now." Ben said turning toward her now as Jordan opened her mouth to argue, but Ben held up a hand to stop her. "Forget about the issue about using your magic for now," He told her. "I'll personally see to that consequence myself, but for now we need to go we need to find Evie, Jay and Carlos. If anyone can get throught to Mal they can."

The look in Jrodan's eyes quickly informed Ben that even though she didn't want to do it, she knew deep down that Ben was right and with one quick swift moment she had teleported both of them along with Jane and Lonnie inside her lamp. "Well this is certaintly new." Lonnie said taking a quick moment to look around Jordan's room in admiration. "Yeah I'll give you the grand tour later if we survive." Jordan replied while rolling her eyes in annoyance. This time the thuderous footsteps from Mal's dragon feet caused everything to rumble like an earthquake much harder then what her roar was capable of. "Hurry Ben!" Jordan cried out as Jane screamed and landed onto of her. "Make a wish before we are all get squished!"

I sure hope this works. Ben thought as he tried to keep himself from falling over himself. "I wish we were all on the Isle of the Lost where Evie, Jay and Carlos's location is!" He shouted and in her usual genie like fashion much like her father, whisps of magic swirled from Jordan and in a puff of purple smoke, they had vanished from the confinments of Jordan's lamp and now found themselves soaring through the air as if they had wings like that of Tinkerbell, and all the while Ben's one and only thought was even though he wished no harm would come to either the people of Auradon or even the villians that ruled on the isle, he secretly wished that Mal would somehow find a way to follow them.

* * *

 **\- THE ISLE OF THE LOST - ANTI-HEROES CLUB HIDEOUT -**

As Jay helped Evie get Malice over to a nearby bed, she couldn't help but feel a pang of smpathy for him and even felt a single tear threatning to fall from from the corner of her eye which she managed to wipe away with the sleeve of her her dress before anyone even noticed. She hated this feeling she was feeling. She hated feeling so helpless while watching those she cared most about being hurt, and for once she wished she didn't feel so weak. _There has to be something I can do._ Evie thought to herself while drawing in a soft breath of air. _There has to be someway I can help keep my friends safe._

"You okay?" Jay asked turning to her and noticing the sympathetic look in her brown eyes. "Don't worry," he replied softly while placing a comfroting hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. Malice is going to be okay."

"What if he's not going to be okay?" Came Carlos's soft voice as both Jay and Evie now turned toward him to see him n longer laying down, but was now back on his feet. "Carlos, you should lay back down." Jay told him softly. "You still don't look so good."

"I'm okay." Carlos replied while shaking his head. "Besides I have a bad feeling that something's about to happen."

Evie nodded as a sudden shiver caught her off guard now and she began to feel a strange surge of goosebumps suddenly rising on her arms from beneath the sleeves of her dress. "I feel it too." She admitted. "Something's wrong. Really, really wrong."

"Think it has to do with Mal?" Jay asked as Carlos nodded. "It's gotta be." He said while looking over in Malice's direction at his pale complexion. "Mal and Malice are twins, but I suppose it's possibility that even though they share Maleficent's power that whatever happens to one of them, will possibly drain the other one of all their magic." Evie nodded as she too took a glance in Malice's direction as he managed to open his eyes to find the three of them all looking at him. "I'll be okay." He managed weakly while struggling to push himself to a sitting position. "It's not that bad."

Carlos was about to protest the severity of the situation when he suddenly felt a strange sense of magical energy swirling in the air. "Anyone else feel that?" He asked turning toward Evie and Jay who just shook their heads in unison. "Feel what exactly?" Jay asked looking around the room for a clue as to what Carlos was referring to.

"Something's coming." Carlos muttered his voice shrinking in fear. "Good or bad?" Evie asked hopful that she didn't have to face anymore trouble then the one they were curretly having to deal with. "I can't tell." Carlos said shaking his head while tring to concentrate. "I can't tell if it's Mal or our parents."

"Either way we're screwed." Jay replied still looking around ready for a fight if necessary.

* * *

"what do we do?" Diego asked stepping up beside Carlos. "You go and get everyone else out of here." Carlos said turning to his cousin. "Whatever the situation is, we'll handle it."

"What if it's Cruella?" Diego asked as Carlos drew in a shaky breath full of fear. "I'll deal with it." He said his voice shaking with uncertainty as Diego opened his mouth to argue. "But Carlos, you can't face her by yourself it's too dangerous."

"I'm not alone." Carlos said as he smiled. "I've got Evie and Jay watching my back. I'll be fine trust me just do what I said and get everyone else out of here. We don't need any innocent lives being in danger if we can help it."

Diego nodded and was about to run out of the room and into the hallway when Evie suddenly called, "Wait! take Dizzy with you." Dizzy's eyes turned to Evie from behind her glasses. "I want to stay and help." She protested but Evie shook her head. "I know you wnat to help us Dizzy, but this is something we have to face on our own." She saidd softly. "We can't have anyone else fighting our battles for us. If whatever's coming Jay, Carlos and I all need to face it together. I'm so sorry but this is how it needs to be."

Dizzy nodded and wrapped her arms around Evie's waist in a hug. "I understand." She said as a warm smile spread across her face. Evie smiled back as another set of tears filled up her eyes as she watched Dizzy now running up behind Deigo as the two of them now vanished out of the room and down the hallway.

"Well what now?" Jay asked turning to Evie as she managed to wipe away the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her dress again. "We stand together, and we fight whatever's coming as a team." She said drawing a deep breath full of confidence. "You with me?" Jay and Carlos both nodded as the three of them stood together side by side waiting for what was to come weither it was Mal or their parents they would be ready for the fight that lay ahead of them.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So sorry to end things in a cliffhanger, but I will get the next chapter up as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoyed reading and are curious to see what will happen next. Will They be able to save Mal? Will Mal still go through with the arranged marrige to Zevon? Stay tuned to find out more! **


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "You probably don't want to hear this Ben, but it sounds to me like nothing can get through to her now. Whatever has happened to her, I don't think anyone can bring her back."

"Jordan, I need you to take me to the Isle of the Lost now." Ben said turning toward her now as Jordan opened her mouth to argue, but Ben held up a hand to stop her. "Forget about the issue about using your magic for now," He told her. "I'll personally see to that consequence myself, but for now we need to go we need to find Evie, Jay and Carlos. If anyone can get throught to Mal they can."

"Hurry Ben!" Jordan cried out as Jane screamed and landed onto of her. "Make a wish before we are all get squished!"

 _I sure hope this works_. Ben thought as he tried to keep himself from falling over himself. "I wish we were all on the Isle of the Lost where Evie, Jay and Carlos's location is!" He shouted and in her usual genie like fashion much like her father, whisps of magic swirled from Jordan and in a puff of purple smoke, they had vanished from the confinments of Jordan's lamp and now found themselves soaring through the air as if they had wings like that of Tinkerbell, and all the while Ben's one and only thought was even though he wished no harm would come to either the people of Auradon or even the villians that ruled on the isle, he secretly wished that Mal would somehow find a way to follow them.

"Anyone else feel that?" He asked turning toward Evie and Jay who just shook their heads in unison. "Feel what exactly?" Jay asked looking around the room for a clue as to what Carlos was referring to.

"Something's coming." Carlos muttered his voice shrinking in fear. "Good or bad?" Evie asked hopful that she didn't have to face anymore trouble then the one they were curretly having to deal with. "I can't tell." Carlos said shaking his head while tring to concentrate. "I can't tell if it's Mal or our parents."

"Either way we're screwed." Jay replied still looking around ready for a fight if necessary.

"Well what now?" Jay asked turning to Evie as she managed to wipe away the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her dress again. "We stand together, and we fight whatever's coming as a team." She said drawing a deep breath full of confidence. "You with me?" Jay and Carlos both nodded as the three of them stood together side by side waiting for what was to come weither it was Mal or their parents they would be ready for the fight that lay ahead of them.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Sometimes it's hard to find yourself**  
 **But it's worth it in the end **

A sudden swirl of purple magic seemed go gather at the base of their feet in front of them casuing them to take a step back as Jordan, Ben, Lonnie and Jane collided on the ground in front of them. "Well that was some wild ride." Lonnie said while getting to her feet as she threw her arms around Evie. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" She squealed in delight. "Are you guys okay? Did youknow that Mal had become a dragon?"

"I think they get the jest of it Lonnie." Jordan said rolling her eyes as she helped Ben to stand. "What are you guys doing here?" Jay asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys or antything, cause really I am, but still what are you guys doing here?"

"Something's happened with Mal." Ben said softly. "She's become a dragon like Maleficent and I can't get through to her."

Evie was about to respond when Carlos suddenly shivered. "You okay?" Jay asked as everyone all turned to look at him. "Carlos?" Jane's voice was soft and quiet as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You alright?" Carlos turned to her, drew in a soft breath and nodded then turned to Evie and Jay. "I feel something else coming." He said. "And this time I'm pretty sure that it's either Mal or our parents."

Just then without warning, a huge dragon-like roar tore through the Isle shaking everything to the core so much everyone started to fear that the entire island would fall into the ocean. "Guess Mal decided to follow us." Lonnie said while clutching onto Jay's arm for support. "Don't worry about Mal." Evie replied raising her voice just slightly over the noise. "Leave her to us right guys?" She asked turning to both Jay and Carlos as the two boys nodded.

The entire Isle began to shake even harder and a thunderous booming sound erupted as they could now catch a glimpse of Mal's dragon like form now standing before them ready for a fight. She wasn't as large as her mother had been, but she was still pretty large for her size at least. Her entire body was black with a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail and blade claws on her wing thumbs, her wings were huge with magenta membranes, and she had six silver-white horns on her head. Her eyes however which were no longer the shade of emerald green they had once been however, were probably the scariest part of her entire transformation were a glowing souless blazing yellow.

Carlos shivered at the sight, but tried to remain calm as Evie gently nudged him. "We can't show no fear." She replied to him softly. "We have to remain strong."

Mal's eyes turned to the group and let out a thunderous roar, but Evie, Jay and Carlos remianed strong, as Evie stood in between the two boys and grabbed their hands. "We need to reach Mal with a spell." She replied. "Not a magic one, but one that comes from the heart." And with that, Evie closed her eyes and began humming a soft tune that suddenly began to play from deep inside, and when she opened her eyes again and looked at Mal, it was almost as if she could see right into her soul, which seemed to be torn with mixed emotions. Emotions of worry, hurt, and fear. That was where Evie knew she needed to reach. That was the part of Mal that she needed to reach and remind her that she and her friends were here for her.

* * *

"If I'm the sun then you're the moon," She began to sing as Carlos and Jay both looked at each other and nodded. "If you're the words then I'm the tune, yeah."

"If you're the heart then I'm the beat," Jay belted out as he looked into Mal's eyes.  
"Somehow together we're complete, yeah."

Now it was Carlos's turn as he drew in a deep breath, and inside his head he now began to recall all the memories he had of Mal from the time they first met up until now and how much she has been there for him. "There are times my world is crumbling  
And the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are, the sun comes out."

Then as one the three of them began to sing, "Even when you're gone, I feel you close  
You'll always be the one I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin  
And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything  
Count me in (uh uh uh uh oh)  
Count me in, yeah."

Hearing the words of the spell, Carlos could immediatly sense the turmoil within Mal starting to weaken. Her souless yellow eyes were now even starting to flicker back to emerald green. "Guys, I think it's working!" Ben called out happily. "Keep going!"

Evie slowly nodded, and turned to Carlos as the three of them now stepped up in inch closer toward Mal. "I don't need to say a word, no  
'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt

"We're close as pages in a book." Jay sang out.  
"'Cause you make me feel better with just one look."

Evie could feel her heart starting to break and she struggled to keep her composure as she continued on with her own part of the spell, "There are times my world is crumbling  
And the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are, the sun comes out."

Mal's dragon eyes started to flicker faster now as she began to moan in pain now as if she was still struggling to keep herself in check.

"Once more and I think we'll get her back to normal guys." Jay said, and once again the three of them belted out in harmony, "Even when you're gone, I feel you close  
You'll always be the one I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin  
And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything  
Count me in (uh uh uh uh oh)  
Count me in, yeah."

* * *

Mal started to roar in pain now as her eyes began to flicker even faster now as she threw her head back against the force of the spell. Evie now knew that her plan had worked, and that the spell the three of them were singing was somehow reaching her. "Hang on sis." Evie then turned now to see Malice half walking and half stumbling over toward but at least the color was starting to come back to his face. "Malice, what are you doing?" Jay asked. "You should be resting." But Malice shook his head and reached out for Carlos's other hand which he took without question. "Mal's my twin." He said slowly trying to regain his composure. "If anyone can truly reach her it's me."

'And with that Malice drew in a deep breath and looked at the black dragon in front of him. "Cause we're two halves of the same heart  
That beats to our own drum," He sang out as he started to feel his magic returning.  
"You're the shadow, always by my side  
You sometimes know me better than I know myself  
And I wish that you were here with me tonight."

Mal once again let out a thunderous roar as her body now started to pulse and glow, as the group this time with Malice included sang out the final part of the spell.

"Even when you're gone, I feel you close  
You'll always be the one I love the most (I love the most)  
You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin  
And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything  
Count me in (uh uh uh uh oh)  
Count me in, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Uh uh uh oh, count me in  
Uh uh uh oh, count me in."

A surge of bright light started to form around Mal's body surrounding and enveloping her like an orb as she let out another one final thunderous roar which now started to shift into her normal voice screaming out in pain. Her souless yellow eyes had now shifted back permantly to emerald green, nd her body slowly started to regain human form much to the shock and amazment of her friends. Her long hair which had shifted to black had slowly started to return to it's normal shade of royal purple. Her skin which had been covered in strange markings which resembled black thorns due to her mother's curse had started to receed, and once she was completly normal, she began to sway on her heels and her eyes started to flutter. "Mal!" Everyone all yelled at once as Ben quickly rushed to her side and managed to catch her just as she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... Sorry this is late but I hope you all enjoyed reading and are looking forward to seeing more. I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep this story going for, but as long as you are enjoying reading it then I will keep trying to update as frequently as I can, also I hope that wherever you live that you are doing your best to stay cool in this crazy humid heat :)**

 **Ps: For those of you unawhere, the spell I made are actually lyrics to a song called Count Me In which is sung by Dove Cameron, and I figured this was perfect for Evie, Jay and Carlos to sing towards Mal since it's about love and friendship. **


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** a huge dragon-like roar tore through the Isle shaking everything to the core so much everyone started to fear that the entire island would fall into the ocean. "Guess Mal decided to follow us." Lonnie said while clutching onto Jay's arm for support. "Don't worry about Mal." Evie replied raising her voice just slightly over the noise. "Leave her to us right guys?" She asked turning to both Jay and Carlos as the two boys nodded.

"We need to reach Mal with a spell." She replied. "Not a magic one, but one that comes from the heart." And with that, Evie closed her eyes and began humming a soft tune that suddenly began to play from deep inside, and when she opened her eyes again and looked at Mal, it was almost as if she could see right into her soul, which seemed to be torn with mixed emotions. Emotions of worry, hurt, and fear. That was where Evie knew she needed to reach. That was the part of Mal that she needed to reach and remind her that she and her friends were here for her.

"If I'm the sun then you're the moon," She began to sing as Carlos and Jay both looked at each other and nodded. "If you're the words then I'm the tune, yeah."

"If you're the heart then I'm the beat," Jay belted out as he looked into Mal's eyes.  
"Somehow together we're complete, yeah."

Now it was Carlos's turn as he drew in a deep breath, and inside his head he now began to recall all the memories he had of Mal from the time they first met up until now and how much she has been there for him. "There are times my world is crumbling  
And the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are, the sun comes out."

Then as one the three of them began to sing, "Even when you're gone, I feel you close  
You'll always be the one I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin  
And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything  
Count me in (uh uh uh uh oh)  
Count me in, yeah."

Mal started to roar in pain now as her eyes began to flicker even faster now as she thre her head back against the force of the spell. Evie now knew that her plan had worked, and that the spell the three of them were singing was somehow reaching her. "Hang on sis." Evie then turned now to see Malice half walking and half stumbling over toward but at least the color was starting to come back to his face. "Malice, what are you doing?" Jay asked. "You should be resting." But Malice shook his head and reached out for Carlos's other hand which he took without question. "Mal's my twin." He said slowly trying to regain his composure. "If anyone can truly reach her it's me."

'And with that Malice drew in a deep breath and looked at the black dragon in front of him. "Cause we're two halves of the same heart  
That beats to our own drum," He sang out as he started to feel his magic returning.  
"You're the shadow, always by my side  
You sometimes know me better than I know myself  
And I wish that you were here with me tonight."

Mal once again let out a thunderous roar as her body now started to oulse and glow, as the group this time with Malice included sang out the final part of the spell.

"Even when you're gone, I feel you close  
You'll always be the one I love the most (I love the most)  
You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin  
And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything  
Count me in (uh uh uh uh oh)  
Count me in, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Uh uh uh oh, count me in  
Uh uh uh oh, count me in."

A surge of bright light started to form around Mal's body surrounding and enveloping her like an orb as she let out another one final thunderous roar which now started to shift into her normal voice screaming out in pain. Her souless yellow eyes had now shifted back permantly to emerald green, nd her body slowly started to regain human form much to the shock and amazment of her friends. Her long hair which had shifted to black had slowly started to return to it's normal shade of royal purple. Her skin which had been covered in strange markings which resembled black thorns had started to receed, and once she was completly normal, she began to sway on her heels and her eyes started to flutter. "Mal!" Everyone all yelled at once as Ben quickly rushed to her side and managed to catch her just as she fell to the floor unconsious

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Everybody's Got A Wicked Side (Part 1)**

Mal's head throbbed as she slowly opened her eyes expecting to find everyone upset with her, only to find it was the exact opposite. "Mal! Thank god your okay!" Evie squealed as tears streamed down her face. Mal slowly sat up to find herself lying down in a bed, and with a look of confusion to her friends she asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the Isle of the Lost inside the Anti-Heroes club." Jay said as Carlos quickly explained further more about the situation. "So let me get this streight this has to do with what everyone here saw us do at the Coronation?" Mal asked as Carlos nodded. "Although more importantly I think it has to do with you defeating your mom."

"But I didn't defeat her!" Mal suddenly cried out alarming the others. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked his eyes growing wide at this unexpected news.

Mal sadly hung her head and begun to explain the events that had happened just before she began to lose control of her emotions. "I was in my old room thinking about what to do so I was about to use my magic to teleport to you guys when Zevon appeared. I tried to tell him I was leaving but he wasn't going to let me. He kept on using the arranged marriage contract against me, telling me that I had agreed to go through with it and that I couldn't go back on my word."

"So what are you going to do?" Evie asked as Mal just shook her head in response and couldn't even bring herself to take a glance at everyone around her including Malice.

* * *

"I guess after seeing my mother there, I just kind of lost it." She said as her voice started to break with emotion. "I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't help what I was feeling. I was so frustrated about everything that was happening around me and that I couldn't do anything to help, so I just gave in and let control of my emotions."

Evie's own brown eyes welled with tears as she walked over toward Mal and wrpped her arms around her embracing her in a loving hug, which was soon followed by Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos. "We're all here for you Mal." Evie said softly. "We're here for you whatever you need." Mal let lose her emotions once again and began to break down into tears thrusting herself into Evie's arms and began crying into her shoulder while Evie gently began rubbing small circles on her back to keep her calm.

After a short while of tears and regret, Mal finally mustered up enough courage to pull herself together, as she pulled away from Evie and looked up to see Ben and his caring blue eyes staring at her full of deep concern. "What are you doing here?" She asked timidly as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I came because I was worried about you." Ben admitted softly. "I had no clue what was happening, and when I saw you in your dragon form I assumed the worse was done to you by that creep you were supposed to marry." Mal hung her head at Ben's words and knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. "Ben, it's not like I wanted to leave you guys it's just that I had contract to uphold, and if I didn't fulfill my end of it, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Ben smiled and lifted her chin up with his hand so that her green eyes bore into his blue ones and for a split second Mal instantly felt a flurry of butterflies hitting her stomach, as Ben leaned in close and kissed her. There was an instant spark the moment their lips touched and Mal just closed her eyes as she gave into the passionate moment, before Ben pulled away from her with her hand still gently holding her chin. "You'll never lose me." He said softly. "I'll always be there for you no matter what."

* * *

Tears began to fill up in Mal's eyes again full of happiness before a rush of blue smoke suddenly flodded the room once more. "Now what's happening?" Evie asked her eyes wide full of surprise for a second before flashing to determination as she pulled out her magic mirror from her bag ready for a fight. Jay stood beside her in a fighting stance ready to pounce on the unexpected intruder. Malice at this pint with his eyes flashing emerald green took a fighting stance in front of Mal who stood protectively in front of Ben.

When the smoke cleared, Mal's eyes immediatly flashed to match her brother's as they all caught sight of of course none other then Zevon himself. His eyes sparkled the moment he looked toward Mal, and an evil smile spread across his face. "Thought you could just run away like that huh Malsey?" He gloated tauntingly as Jay groweld in annoyance. "Get away from her you slimeball. Can't you see that you already lost? Give it up already."

Zevon laughed at Jay's words and pulled out a vial full of dark purple liquid and threw it towards Jay's way, which shattered the moment it hit the ground by his feet. Dark purple smoke clouded the ground filling up all around not just around Jay, but around everyone else as they all started coughing and gasping for breath. Mal's eyes singed more darker shades with green as a surge of anger flodded through her, and at this point she looked over at her brother and said, "Leave this to me. Get everyone else out of here."

"Mal, you can't." Ben said grabbing ahold of her hand. "It's too dangerous, you could get hurt." Mal shook her head, and although she began to feel stabbing pains hitting her chest which reminded her of her mother's curse, she ignored the pain and focused all her rage on Zevon. "I have to do this Ben," She said softly. "This won't just go away. This has to stop, and it won't unless he's beaten for good."

Ben smiled and for a moment kissed her on the cheek just as she watched a swirl of green magic surround her brother's hand and in a flash everyone in the room were gone leaving Mal and Zevon facing each other on opposites sides of the room. "Enough is enough, this has to end Zevon." She said firmly, to which Zevon replied, "All you have to do is agree to the contract and I will undo what has been done to your friends."

Mal's eyes flashed once more in anger and a swirl of purple light began to swirl all around her filling her up both internal and externally as well with a surge of power she had never felt before. It was a rush of pure adrenaline and she could feel her body once again transforming into her dragon state, this time not out of fear or anger, but out of love and protection. This time she wouldn't run or hide, this time she was going to prove to herself and to everyone else that she was more then just Maleficent's daughter, even if that meant doing the unthinkable, Mal wasn't going to let anyone stop her from protecting her family and friends, and Zevon was about to learn first hand on what happens when you mess with the child of the most powerful dark fairy to ever roam the land.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well it's all coming down to this everyone, I think I've done all I can go with this story, so the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, but don't worry because I have plans for a next Descendants Story called Dark Descent, that will be both a prequel to my first story as well as a sequel to this one, so if you are interested in finding out more about that story and would like more information as to what I have planned please feel free to PM me and let me know. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants - ** "I was so frustrated about everything that was happening around me and that I couldn't do anything to help, so I just gave in and let control of my emotions."

Evie's own brown eyes welled with tears as she walked over toward Mal and wrpped her arms around her embracing her in a loving hug, which was soon followed by Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos. "We're all here for you Mal." Evie said softly. "We're here for you whatever you need." Mal let lose her emotions once again and began to break down into tears thrusting herself into Evie's arms and began crying into her shoulder while Evie gently began rubbing small circles on her back to keep her calm.

"What are you doing here?" She asked timidly as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I came because I was worried about you." Ben admitted softly. "I had no clue what was happening, and when I saw you in your dragon form I assumed the worse was done to you by that creep you were supposed to marry." Mal hung her head at Ben's words and knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. "Ben, it's not like I wanted to leave you guys it's just that I had contract to uphold, and if I didn't fulfill my end of it, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Ben smiled and lifted her chin up with his hand so that her green eyes bore into his blue ones and for a split second Mal instantly felt a flurry of butterflies hitting her stomach, as Ben leaned in close and kissed her. There was an instant spark the moment their lips touched and Mal just closed her eyes as she gave into the passionate moment, before Ben pulled away from her with her hand still gently holding her chin. "You'll never lose me." He said softly. "I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Thought you could just run away like that huh Malsey?" He gloated tauntingly as Jay groweld in annoyance. "Get away from her you slimeball. Can't you see that you already lost? Give it up already."

Zevon laughed at Jay's words and pulled out a vial full of dark purple liquid and threw it towards Jay's way, which shattered the moment it hit the ground by his feet. Dark purple smoke clouded the ground filling up all around not just around Jay, but around everyone else as they all started coughing and gasping for breath. Mal's eyes singed more darker shades with green as a surge of anger flodded through her, and at this point she looked over at her brother and said, "Leave this to me. Get everyone else out of here."

"Mal, you can't." Ben said grabbing ahold of her hand. "It's too dangerous, you could get hurt." Mal shook her head, and although she began to feel stabbing pains hitting her chest which reminded her of her mother's curse, she ignored the pain and focused all her rage on Zevon. "I have to do this Ben," She said softly. "This won't just go away. This has to stop, and it won't unless he's beaten for good."

Ben smiled and for a moment kissed her on the cheek just as she watched a swirl of green magic surround her brother's hand and in a flash everyone in the room were gone leaving Mal and Zevon facing each other on opposites sides of the room. "Enough is enough, this has to end Zevon." She said firmly, to which Zevon replied, "All you have to do is agree to the contract and I will undo what has been done to your friends."

Mal's eyes flashed once more in anger and a swirl of purple light began to swirl all around her filling her up both internal and externally as well with a surge of power she had never felt before. It was a rush of pure adrenaline and she could feel her body once again transforming into her dragon state, this time not out of fear or anger, but out of love and protection. This time she wouldn't run or hide, this time she was going to prove to herself and to everyone else that she was more then just Maleficent's daughter, even if that meant doing the unthinkable, Mal wasn't going to let anyone stop her from protecting her family and friends, and Zevon was about to learn first hand on what happens when you mess with the child of the most powerful dark fairy to ever roam the land.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Everybody's Got A Wicked Side (Part 2)**

Jay was the first one of the group to open his eyes and let out a groan as his head was swimming in bouts of pain and agony. "Easy, you'r going to be okay." Said a voice from above him as he looked up to see Malice standing over him with his hands glowing a bright shade of green, and in an instant, Jay's head stopped swimming and the pain had dispersed. "Can you breathe now?" Malice asked as Jay slowly nodded then looked around in confusion. "Where's Mal?" He asked as Malice helped him to his feet. "She's fighting off against Zevon." Malice replied as he then used the rest of his magic to heal the rest of the group from their suffocation.

"Everyone alright?" Ben asked as he helped Jane shakily to her feet as she nodded. "All good over here Ben." Came Jordan's reply who was helping to pull Lonnie to her feet as she dusted herself off from being on the ground.

"That jerk really has a lot to answer for." Jordan growled in irritation as Jay managed a nod of his own as a surge of anger enveloped him. Mal, Evie, and Carlos were all like the siblings he never had, and after seeing Zevon act the way he was acting toward Mal, Jay couldn't help but feel an urge to potentially kill. He had never felt so angry before in his entire life that he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control himself. Just then, his moment of anger begna to lessen the moment he heard Jane let out a scream of fear. "Guys! Carlos isn't waking up!"

Jay was the first to reach his fallen brother and fell to his knees on the ground beside where Carlos lay. He could see his chest bearly rising and falling with each breath he was trying to intake and instantly took a glance toward Malice. "Why isn't your magic working on him?" Malice shook his head and his hand began to glow with a surge of green energy once more as he bent down beside Jay and let his hand flow over Carlos's body. "I don't get it," He muttered softly. "What don't you get?" Jay asked. "What's wrong with him?" "I'm not quite sure." Malice replied softly as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's like he's mind has placed him in a coma becasue of all that he's had to go through."

That infuriated Jay even more. the thought of not only seeing Mal suffer because of Zevon, but now of Carlos being locked inside his own mind and potentially never waking up again, was enough to send the son of Jafar over the endge. "Times like this I wish I had my father's abilities as a sorceror." Jay muttered angrily to himself as his eyes flashed in a furious rage.

"Jay, you don't mean that." Lonnie said softly as she walked over and placed a comforting hand on his arm, but Jay shook it away in a rage. "Of course I mean it!" He snapped angrily as he rose to his feet in exasperation. "I can't just sit back and watch this happen anymore! Everyone I love and care about is suffering, and all I can do is watch them being hurt! I'm sick of feeling so freaking useless!"

Everyone looked taken aback by Jay's sudden outburst, and didn't know what they could say to even try to get him to calm down, but Lonnie knew deep in her heart, that Jay wasn't useless, but when she tried to comfrot him he snapped again in anger, and a sudden sea of dark red smoke began to float around the ground beneath his feet. "Jay, you need to think about what you're doing." Ben said slowly trying to calm him down. "Something's hapening."

Jay looked down and noticed the red smoke at his feet just as it began to rise all the way up his body slowly engulfing him in a dark red cloud. Was it going to happen? Had something happened that allowed Jay's secret wish to somehow obtain his father's lost abilities as a sorceror come true? Jay looked around and found himself lost within the dark red smoke unable to think or even move as a surge of lightning suddenly struck the ground by his feet and a clap of thunder shook the ground like an earthquake as his father's voice echoed deep inside his head. "The time has come my son, you are truly worthy to harness my power, and now with my bloodline coursing through your veins I shall give you what you wish."

* * *

Another surge of thunder clapped all around him once again and through the red hazy smoke, Jay noticed something twikling in front of him. Something red and shiny. He reached out a hand to take it, and there it was in his hand. It was a red gemstone that reminded Jay about his father's staff, which held two red gemstones on the cobra's head of the staff which could hypnotise people into doing his father's bidding. Was this what his father meant by Jay being able to harness his power? Jay shook his head and looked down at his hand to now see that the red gemstone wasn't there anymore. Was it all just a weird hallucination?

"Are you okay?" Ben asked once the cloud of smoke had vanished as he walked over toward him and Jay was about to respond when the sudden appearance of Yen Sid sent them all reeling in fear. "Jay you must listen to me," The aging wizard said slowly. "You must not give in to your hatred. It will consume you if you let it."

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked as Yen Sid approached him. "Jafar's greed and need for power is what drove him down the path of evil in the first place." Yen Sid explained. "Your father like many Villians desired great power to obtain the ability to rule not just over Agrabah but the entire world itself. "His lust for vengeance not only lead him down a dark and dangerous path, but also was the reason for your mother's death."

Jay's eyes flashed dangerously toward the Aging Wizard. "What do you mean?" He asked his voice laced with venemous fury. "Your mother's love was the one thing that could reach your father and stop him from committing such dangerous acts, and after you were born, and your mother's death, Jafar was once again driven down the path of darkness due to vengeance."

"So what does that mean?" Ben asked. "Are you suggesting that Jay is destined to become just like his father becasue of his desire to protect his friends?"

"Not quite my young king." The Aging Wizard explained. "It's not just Jay that is destined for this feat, it is Mal Malice, Evie, and Carlos as well."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked. "My mother wouldn't do anything like this."

"That's where you are wrong my dear," Yen Sid replied. " After all five of you were born, your parents wanted you to always follow in their footsteps. They had all desired for each of you to accomplish were they had failed, so in order to do so, on the night that they were all sent to the Isle, each of them had used the last bit of magical energy they carried into cursing each of you with a curse symbol on your chests, which would only activate the moment each of you gave into you own inner darkness."

Evie placed a hand over her mouth out of fear. She knew her mother was Wickedly intelligent when it came to teaching her how to apply makeup, but she had no idea just how envious she really was of her own daughter. A single tear threatened to fall from Evie's eye as she managed to wipe it away before anyone could catch a glimpse of her momentary sudden weakness.

"Evil is a real thing," Yen Sid said. "It leaves and breathes, it works its maliousness through living vessels eager to spread it's vile wickedness, however villians cannot be villians without the source of their power. Every villian has a talisman. These talismans hold the powers that were stripped from them upon their exhile to the Iske of the Lost."

"Like My mother's Dragon's Eye sceptor," Malice noted now speaking up as he rose to his feet. "Are you saying that there are other talismans hidden somewhere all across the Isle?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Yen sid replied much to everyone's shock and amazment. "Upon Maleficent's escapee from her imprisoment on Auradon thanks to Yzma's son Zevon, she released so much energy that it caused the the awakening of the other three evil talisman's to awken. Evil Queen's talisman, the fruit of venom, which posesses the ability to fill one's mind with your deepest fears and insecurities. Every kind of dark, maevolent emotion and idea, the power to use them against other people."

A shiver of fear raced through Evie's spine as the image of her mother's talisman flashed through her mind and the thought that if she gave into her inner darkness what she could truly be capable of terrified her even more.

"Jafar's talisman is of course not the cobra staff that belongs to Jafar, but an exact replica." Yen Sid explained. "It is said that the Golden Cobras gave up their freedom when they succumb to their master's power, but they are very much alive. It is in fact a living weapon."

"What about Carlos?" Ben asked. "What is Cruella's talisman capable of?"

The aging Wizard drew in a deep breath and looked down at Carlos's still form, and could see that the poor boy was as white as a ghost. So white in fact that his skin was starting to match the shade of white to his hair. "Cruella De Vil had always made everyone believe that their lives were nothing compared to hers." Yen Sid said softly. "She always wore this huge green ring as a testament to her glamour, and it's great worth always made others feel small and useless. However, the ring posesses more then just the power of envy, it is stated that this ring also allowed the wearer to have malicious power over the minds of animals and people, making them slaves that Cruella could bend to her will at any cost."

"And what of my mother's?" asked Malice as Yen Sid turned toward him and said, "Your mother's talisman isn't the same as what you might think For your mother possessed two talisman's of power, a set of twin dragon eyes, which when combined together as one have the power to harness and command all the forces of evi to do it's mistress's bidding. The twin talismans alone, on their own are a powerful enticment, however, the Dragon's Eye staff it's only the depth of it's capability for it's universal dominance."

* * *

Ben looked up at the building they had once stood in and thought of what Mal could possibly be doing to Zevon, and if there was a slim chance that she could possibly succumb to the evil that they had already whitnessed. "Mal's going to be okay." Evie said gently walking over to him and placing a gentle comforting hand on the young king's shoulder. "We just have to trust in her that she will do the right thing." Ben nodded slowly but couldn't dismiss the overwhelming sense that something wasn't quite right. He looked over at Yen Sid who was tending to Carlos now and asked, "If these talismans are as powerful as you say they are, what does that mean for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos if they cannot control their dark side?"

Everyone all turned to Ben at this point, including Jay, who at this point still looked like he wanted to tear someone's head off, but at the same time seemed genuinely concerned. He couldn't stop thinking now about just what exactly his father's intensions were for him, and that made him super nervous. He looked over at Evie, who seemed to share the same thought as though they were reading each other's minds.

"The five of them all share gifts stronger then that of their parents." Yen Sid said soflty. "If any of them give into their dark side, it could not only mean the end of Auradon, but for the rest of the entire world as we know it."

Ben opened his mouth to ask another question, but a loud booming sound from above suddenly alearted them as a loud roar sound was now heard which caused Jane to scream in terror as Ben had only one thought on his mind now. Mal! Taking off without even thinking, the young King ran toward the building just as it had now began to start to collapse. "Ben! What are you doing?!" Evie shrieked in terror trying to stop him. "It's too dangerous come back!" But Ben's mind was too foucused on finding Mal and as the roaring noise seemed to intensify the more Ben's heart began to sink low inside his chest. He prayed and hoped he wasn't too late to save her.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well, what do you think will happen now? Will Mal give into her dark side and become evil permanently? or will Ben save her just in the nick of time? Pm Me and let me know your thoughts about what you would like to see happen next with the story.**

 **Hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and I'm sorry to end it off in a cliff hanger but for now this seems like a good time to end it. Chapter 23 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you all enjoyed reading and are looking forward to what's coming next. **


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Times like this I wish I had my father's abilities as a sorceror." Jay muttered angrily to himself as his eyes flashed in a furious rage.

"Jay, you don't mean that." Lonnie said softly as she walked over and placed a comforting hand on his arm, but Jay shook it away in a rage. "Of course I mean it!" He snapped angrily as he rose to his feet in exasperation. "I can't just sit back and watch this happen anymore! Everyone I love and care about is suffering, and all I can do is watch them being hurt! I'm sick of feeling so freaking useless!"

Jay looked around and found himself lost within the dark red smoke unable to think or even move as a surge of lightning suddenly struck the ground by his feet and a clap of thunder shook the ground like an earthquake as his father's voice echoed deep inside his head. "The time has come my son, you are truly worthy to harness my power, and now with my bloodline coursing through your veins I shall give you what you wish."

"After all five of you were born, your parents wanted you to always follow in their footsteps. They had all desired for each of you to accomplish were they had failed, so in order to do so, on the night that they were all sent to the Isle, each of them had used the last bit of magical energy they carried into cursing each of you with a curse symbol on your chests, which would only activate the moment each of you gave into you own inner darkness."

"Mal's going to be okay." Evie said gently walking over to him and placing a gentle comforting hand on the young king's shoulder. "We just have to trust in her that she will do the right thing." Ben nodded slowly but couldn't dismiss the overwhelming sense that something wasn't quite right. He looked over at Yen Sid who was tending to Carlos now and asked, "If these talismans are as powerful as you say they are, what does that mean for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos if they cannot control their dark side?"

"The five of them all share gifts stronger then that of their parents." Yen Sid said soflty. "If any of them give into their dark side, it could not only mean the end of Auradon, but for the rest of the entire world as we know it."

Ben opened his mouth to ask another question, but a loud booming sound from above suddenly alearted them as a loud roar sound was now heard which caused Jane to scream in terror as Ben had only one thought on his mind now. Mal! Taking off without even thinking, the young King ran toward the building just as it had now began to start to collapse. "Ben! What are you doing?!" Evie shrieked in terror trying to stop him. "It's too dangerous come back!" But Ben's mind was too foucused on finding Mal and as the roaring noise seemed to intensify the more Ben's heart began to sink low inside his chest. He prayed and hoped he wasn't too late to save her.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - With Us Evil lives on**

Ben's heart thundered loudly in his chest the more he ran through the halls of the building as debrie rained down all around him. "Mal!" He shouted hoping she would somehow hear him. "Mal where are you? please answer me!"

There was a loud booming sound that alearted him ahead followed by a cry of fear and pain that Ben could only assume was from Zevon so he pressed on ahead ignoring the falling debrie that continued to rain down all around him as the building continued to collapse. "Mal!" Ben cried out the moment he finally took notice of her and could now see her dangling Zevon by one foot out of the window.

Purple wings had sprouted from her back and her eyes were slinted to that of a dragon, but that was just the gist of her transformation and Ben knew that if he didn't stop her in time he would lose her forever to her evil side.

"Come on now Mal, you don't want to do this." Ben heard Zevon say with terror slightly laced in his voice. "Shut up!" Mal roared angrily as her green eyes blazed with rage. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault? Your the one who didn't hold up your end of the bargain on the marriage." Zevon replied with a smirk as Mal roared in anger and threatend to let Zevon slip from her grip. Ben gasped and knew he could no longer keep silent. He knew he had to say something to get through to her. "Mal stop! don't do it!" He shouted. Mal's eyes turned toward him as Ben slowly walked over toward her. "This isn't you Mal." He said softly. "Please think about what you're doing. You're not evil anymore. You are a good person with a good heart."

Mal's eyes flickered with envy, and for a split second, a faint green spark shot through her chest causing her to put a free hand over her heart as she flinched in pain and let out a hissing breath through clecnched teeth. "Mal, please." Ben's soft voice was at her sde in an instant whispering in her ear. "I don't want to lose you, neither does anyone else. Evie, Jay, Carlos, even your brother all need you. Please do the right thing and come back to us."

Mal fliched in pain again as another faint green spark shot through her chest, this time slighty harder then the last, which almost caused her to drop Zevon, but Ben saw the incoming danger just in time as he ran over toward the window sil and reached out to grab ahold of Zevon's foot to pull him back into the collapsing building.

"Why did you do that?" Zevon asked once he was no longer hanging upside down, and all Ben could do was just shake his head. "Don't make me regret saving you. I only did it to protect Mal from losing herself to the dark side."

Zevon laughed in amuzment as his blue eyes bore into Ben's with intimidation. "You save her? from what exactly? She's a villian. Villians are supposed to embrace their dark side it's in their nature. You're only holding her back from realising her destiny. What did the fool Yen Sid tell you anyway? That the five talismans of the five most feared Villians in the universe are a threat to their chidren and that if they come into contact with them that they'll be tempted to give into their dark side which will then purpsose the end of the world?" Zevon scoffed and rolled his eyes before Ben could even respond.

"Pathetic if you ask me. " Zevon continued while continuing to roll his eyes in annoyance. "That Yen Sid is a fool if he thinks for one minute that villians need any kind of saving. Being evil is in our blood and it's not something you can just wash away by doing good deeds such as being kind or caring or any of that lovey-dovey mushy stuff. Villians need to be feared and conquring not weak and helpless like anyone of you goody-two shoes."

A fury of rage now began to build up inside Ben as he listened to Zevon continuing to rant on about how deemening it was for Villians to become good, and it was starting to reach a boiling point for the young Auradonian king. He looked over at Mal, and could see that her appearance had not changed but that she was now on her hands and knees breathing heavily with a dark green pentagram showing on her chest, with dark green thorny vines that seemed to grow from the symbol and flow down wrapping themselves around every part of her body encasing her in something that started to resemble that of a catterpillar cacoon.

"Mal!" Ben shouted in fear as he started to run over toward her, but a vial full of purple liquid stopped him by landing at his feet, and at first all Ben saw was nothig but a giant purple cloud of smoke covering his vision. It was so thick he couldn't see anything, much less hear anything either as he couldn't even detect Zevon's incoming presense until it was too late as the young sorceror knocked Ben clear off his feet by hitting him in the stomach and knocking him clear acroos the room. Ben gasped as the wind was knocked out of him the moment he hit the ground and looked up to see Zevon standing over him. "Leave Mal to me. Your time to be with her is up. She's mine now and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

* * *

 **\- {OUTSIDE IN THE STREETS OF THE ISLE OF THE LOST} -**

Tears of regret blurred Evie's vision as she stared up at the crumbling building that was once the secret base of operations for the the Anti-Heroes Club, and immediatly thought of Ben and Mal. A pang of overwhelming guilt now began to flood up inside her, and she began to feel her knees buckling under her. "This is crazy." Jay said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have to do something. We have to find them."

Evie quickly nodded and was about to agree, when a sudden whimper of pain caught her attention. Sh enudged Jay in the arm and both of them turned their focus now to see Malice on his hands and knees on the ground breathing heavily and gritting his teeth in pain. "Hey, you okay?" Jordan asked as she, Jane and Lonnie walked over toward him. "It's...my...sister..." Malice managed through clenched teeth as one hand shot streight up towards his chest. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked with concern laced in his voice. "Is it just like what Yen Sid said?" Malice shook his head slowly. "I don't think so because if it had to do with our parents' talisman's we all would sense them." Evie nodded in agreement, and just then a loud monsterous roar tore through the entire island shaking it to it's core. "What is that?" Lonnie asked. "Is it Mal? has she become a dragon again?" Jane asked with fear shinning in her ocean blue eyes. "I don't think so." Evie replied softly when everything had stopped shaking. "It sounded more beast-like."

Just then a sudden realization hit Jay as he let out a soft gasp and turned to Evie. "Beast-like roar? you don't think it could be from Ben do you?" Another monsterous like roar shook everything again like an earthquake and This time there was no mistaking it. This time Evie knew that Jay was right. Whatever was happening Mal and Ben both needed them, but what could they do? Sure Jay was athletic and knew how to go toe-to-toe with others in a fight, but Evie had no athletic skills in her body and all she had was her mother's magic mirror, which was kind of useless. "You go on ahead Jay." Evie said softly. "I'll stay here with everyone else and make sure Malice and Carlos are okay."

"Are you sure Evie?" Jay asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mal is your best friend."

"I know she is." Evie replied softly. "But I feel like I would be better off here with Yen Sid helping Malice and Carlos." Jay's brow furrowed in confusion for a second before nodding at Evie's words and taking off running into the building, which now left Evie watching him go with tears of regret slowly filling up in her eyes. Just then a sudden shrieking scream snapped Evie out of her emotions as she turned now to see Jane standing beside Lonnie with a look of fear and concern all at once shimmering in her eyes. "Jane, what is it?" Evie asked worridly as she looked over to see what Jane was staring at and once again Evie felt her knees buckling under her.

"No." She muttered softly as she not only caught a glimpse of her mother the Evil Queen approaching her alongside Maleficent, Jafar, and Cruella, but also there was the sight of Carlos's pale limp body still lying on the ground, but suddenly Carlos''s eyes snapped open glassy and lifeless as his body went into a full blown seizure and a black sull and crossbones seal began to appear in the center of his chest the exact same location as Mal's was. "Oh god Carlos." Evie muttered softly. "No, not this."

"Well, well so you decided to come back home I see huh Evie?" Her mother's voice rang out the closer she got toward Evie, and now Evie really didn't know what to do. Her friends were in danger, and she had no way to help them, what was she going to do? How could she help save her friends not only from her mother's wrath, but from Maleficent, Jafar and Cruella's wrath as well?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Oh no! The villians are here and they noticed their children on the isle! What will happen now? Will the kids finally gain enough courage to stand up against them? and what about Carlos? Could the strange mark on his chest be a sign of him being cursed? Will the curse kill him? All these questions to that and more will be answered in the next chapter so until I hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! Also if you any suggestions for what you would like to see happen within the story please fill free to PM me and let me know.**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note 2 - This chapter may or may not be the last one in this story, so I will be spliting this up in at least two parts or maybe three depending on how long I decide.**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** Mal's eyes flickered with envy, and for a split second, a faint green spark shot through her chest causing her to put a free hand over her heart as she flinched in pain and let out a hissing breath through clecnched teeth. "Mal, please." Ben's soft voice was at her sde in an instant whispering in her ear. "I don't want to lose you, neither does anyone else. Evie, Jay, Carlos, even your brother all need you. Please do the right thing and come back to us."

"Pathetic if you ask me. " Zevon continued while continuing to roll his eyes in annoyance. "That Yen Sid is a fool if he thinks for one minute that villians need any kind of saving. Being evil is in our blood and it's not something you can just wash away by doing good deeds such as being kind or caring or any of that lovey-dovey mushy stuff. Villians need to be feared and conquring not weak and helpless like anyone of you goody-two shoes."

A fury of rage now began to build up inside Ben as he listened to Zevon continuing to rant on about how deemening it was for Villians to become good, and it was starting to reach a boiling point for the young Auradonian king. He looked over at Mal, and could see that her appearance had not changed but that she was now on her hands and knees breathing heavily with a dark green pentagram showing on her chest, with dark green thorny vines that seemed to grow from the symbol and flow down wrapping themselves around every part of her body encasing her in something that started to resemble that of a catterpillar cacoon.

"Mal!" Ben shouted in fear as he started to run over toward her, but a vial full of purple liquid stopped him by landing at his feet, and at first all Ben saw was nothig but a giant purple cloud of smoke covering his vision. It was so thick he couldn't see anything, much less hear anything either as he couldn't even detect Zevon's incoming presense until it was too late as the young sorceror knocked Ben clear off his feet by hitting him in the stomach and knocking him clear acroos the room. Ben gasped as the wind was knocked out of him the moment he hit the ground and looked up to see Zevon standing over him. "Leave Mal to me. Your time to be with her is up. She's mine now and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

Whatever was happening Mal and Ben both needed them, but what could they do? Sure Jay was athletic and knew how to go toe-to-toe with others in a fight, but Evie had no athletic skills in her body and all she had was her mother's magic mirror, which was kind of useless. "You go on ahead Jay." Evie said softly. "I'll stay here with everyone else and make sure Malice and Carlos are okay."

"Are you sure Evie?" Jay asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mal is your best friend."

"I know she is." Evie replied softly. "But I feel like I would be better off here with Yen Sid helping Malice and Carlos." Jay's brow furrowed in confusion for a second before nodding at Evie's words and taking off running into the building, which now left Evie watching him go with tears of regret slowly filling up in her eyes. Just then a sudden shrieking scream snapped Evie out of her emotions as she turned now to see Jane standing beside Lonnie with a look of fear and concern all at once shimmering in her eyes. "Jane, what is it?" Evie asked worridly as she looked over to see what Jane was staring at and once again Evie felt her knees buckling under her.

"No." She muttered softly as she not only caught a glimpse of her mother the Evil Queen approaching her alongside Maleficent, Jafar, and Cruella, but also there was the sight of Carlos's pale limp body still lying on the ground, but suddenly Carlos's eyes snapped open glassy and lifeless as his body went into a full blown seizure and a black sull and crossbones seal began to appear in the center of his chest the exact same location as Mal's was. "Oh god Carlos." Evie muttered softly. "No, not this."

"Well, well so you decided to come back home I see huh Evie?" Her mother's voice rang out the closer she got toward Evie, and now Evie really didn't know what to do. Her friends were in danger, and she had no way to help them, what was she going to do? How could she help save her friends not only from her mother's wrath, but from Maleficent, Jafar and Cruella's wrath as well?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - Who Is In Control Now? (Part 1)**

Evie held her breath and could feel her body starting to tremble in fear, as she heard the click-claking sounds from her mother's high heeled shoes along the gravel streets of the isle, which echoed loudly in her ears as flashes of her cold childhood started to flood back to the surface in her mind.

She felt herself starting to back away now as she took a quick glance toward Carlos who was still seizuring on the ground, with the symbol on his chest starting to smolder now as if it was about to catch fire.

Evie couln't help but feel a set of tears now starting to fill up in her eyes as she caught sight of faint green smoke starting to rise from him now, and a set of rage now immediatly took over as she caught sight of Carlos's mother starting to go near him.

"Haven't you hurt him enough Cruella?" The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back as the white and black two toned haired woman's eyes flickered toward her. "Looks like that little brat of yours needs to be taught a lesson about keeping her mouth quiet Quinnie." Cruella said coldly with a look towards Evil Queen while ignoring Evie as she proceeded near her son.

Holding out her hand toward Carlos's seizuring form, Evie noticed a faint green light starting to form over Cruella's hand the same green light that was coming out of Carlos, and she could feel a range of fury starting to build up within her. Carlos wasn't just a friend to her, he was basically like her little brother, and if it was one thing Evie had come to know, is that you didn't mess with her family.

"Hey Cruella!" This time her voice was strong, as her eyes narrowed toward her, and all at once she could feel a set of fury raging throughout her body. "I said get away from him!" She yelled out angrily as an unknown flash of light suddenly generated from her hands and shot towards Cruella, but was suddenly blocked by none other then of course the worst villian of them all, Maleficent.

"Sooner or later you five will succumb to the evil inside you wither you like it or not, and that's a fact you can bet will come true." Evie then watched as Maleficent turned to Cruella.

"Get Carlos, and get him out here." She said narrowing her green eyes at Cruella. "The rest of us will see to it that our own mistfits are dealt out a harsh punishment for disobaying us."

Cruella nodded and vanished in a swirl of smoky green vapor much to Evie, Jane, Lonnie, and even Jordan's dismay. "Noo!" Jane cried out falling to her knees with her head in her hands. "No! Not Carlos!" She sobbed as Lonnie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him back." She said with a smile. "Yeah, but we should probably help take care of them first." Jordan said getting herself into a fighting stance. She maybe the daughter of the Genie, but that didn't mean that she couldn't hold her own in a fight.

Evie's breath shuddered in fear but she managed to swallow what little dignity she had left and held her ground with determination. "You call us misfits Maleficent, then maybe that's what we are." She said eyes narrowed toward her best friend's mother, who just looked at her with an evil sneer.

"Excuse me?" Maleficent retorted in disbelief as her eyes widened. No one had ever stood up to her like that before especially not even her own children.

"You heard her mother." Evie now turned her head to see Malice now barely getting to his feet and stumbling on over toward her. "Your going to agree with her?" Maleficent asked turning to her son. Despite his weakened condition, Malice managed a nod, and stood by Evie's side. "We're done listening to what you have to say, and from now on we choose to be good."

Maleficent scoffed in disgust. The thought of her daughter betraying her was already a nuisance enough but now the fact that her own son was betraying her too? That was uncalled for, and now the time was to come. She looked deviously at Evil Queen, and Jafar, before turning back to Evie and the others. "Then I guess you five are giving us no choice then." She said her voice laced with evil intensions. Evie watched as her mother, Maleficent, and Jafar all closed their eyes in concentration as the sky above them now began to darken becoming a darker shade of grey then usual appearing almost black like coal and a shiver of fear now began to race up against Evie's spine as a faint stab of pain hit her in the chest. This was it. It was now or never. She knew she and her friends had to do whatever it took to save themselves from their inner darkness, but would it be to late for Carlos? She hoped and prayed she was wrong as she found herself now standing prepared to fight against her own mother.

* * *

 **\- De Vil Fashion Palace - **

At first all Carlos was fully aware of was the deep seated burning pain his body was in, the moment he opened his eyes to find himself floating. Floating in what appeared to be an endless sea of darkness. "H-Hello?" He croaked surprised by how weak his voice sounded, Carlos tried looking around to see if he could catch a glimpse of anyone but there was no one around for what seemed like miles. _What's going on?_ He thought his body slightly starting to tremble in terror. _Where is everyone? Am I dead?_ "H-hello?" He tried again this time his voice was shaking in fear. He hated being alone, and all at once his body started scraming in agony forcing a scream to escape from his throat as he looked down and could see his entire body glowing in bright smoky green flames. Green flames that reminded him of his mother.

 _What the heck is happening to me?_ He began to wonder as a sudden ray of white light now began to surround him, and a creeping sense of fear ran through him as he stared at this intense white light that seemed to grow, and he bean to wonder now if it was maybe a sign of Heaven, and that ment that if he wasn't already dead that now he would be on his way.

As the light surrounded him and enveloped him, he suddenly found himself opening his eyes to find himself in familliar surroundings and a sinking feeling of fear filled up inside his stomach as he looked around and could just make out the blurry outlines of a woman standing over him. _Oh god_! He thought trying to will himself to wake up as though he was having a horrible nightmare.

 _God this can't be happening! Why can't I wake up?!_ He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, but although his vision was blurry which sent terror running through him that he could possibly be blind, there was no mistaking the blurry outline of the two toned white and black hair, and the striking piercing green eyes that he knew so well. At that moment his sense of fear was right, and Carlos now knew that he wasn't dreaming.

"Hello my pup." His mother's voice crooned in his ear sending waves of axiety up and down his spine as he tried not to show any hint of fear . "Welcome home mommy's missed you so much."

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but then a horrible childhood memory seeped into his weary mind. He began to remember all the times whenever he did communicate with his mother, and all the times she would constantly beat him while demanding that he speak to her like a dog before laughing maniacally at him as she would watch him cower in both pain and fear.

When the memory faded from his mind, he immediatly started whimpering and letting out tiny barks instead to appease his mother. Cruella's bright green eyes lit up evily in an almost insane like fashion, which sent more waves of fear down Carlos's spine as Cruella got down on one knee beside him.

"Don't worry my little pup." His mother's manipulative voice crooned in his ear hypnotizing him as he caught sight of something glittering on her left hand. Carlos let out a soft gasp of fear as his brown eyes trailed over to the sight of a bright emerald green ring on his mother's left hand and a sense of fear now began to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't worry pup, soon everything will be just fine. Soon you will be back to the way you once were, my precious little evil servant." Carlos's eyes trailed up from the bright green ring to his mother's face to see her piercing green eyes starting to shift to a blazing crimson red, and another shiver of fear began to race through his entire body as he tried to crawl away from her, but a sharp stab of pain shot through his calf as he felt his mother's hand grab ahold of his leg and her long red nails dug sharply into his skin.

"I was planning on waiting until the others got here," Cruella said as her now blazing crimson eyes bore into Carlos's fearful brown ones as he coward in fear of his mother's hardned grip on his leg. "But maybe we should go ahead and get started instead. Don't you think my sweet little pup?"

* * *

Carlos found himself frozen at that point. He didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't as strong enough to go against his mother not like Mal and Malice could stand up to Malifecent or Jay could stand up to Jafar, but what could he do? How could he outsmart someone as devious and cunning as Cruella De Vil?

Carlos whimpered softly as his mother's sharp nails dug deeper into his leg piercing it like needles as she let out an evil cackling laugh that sent shivers of fear down his spine as the color of his mother's eyes began to take on a more sinister turn becoming solid red in color like a demon which caused Carlos to yelp in both shock and fear at the fearful sight of his mother's power.

"You are my son Carlos, and it's high time you start acting like it." His mother demanded angrily her voice taking on a harsh tone as she stared at him.

"You are cold-hearted, ruthless, cruel, conniving and vile and just like me, not this weak pathetic excuse for a human." As she spoke, a trail of green smoke came from her mouth which hit Carlos in the face instantly filling his nostrils with the faint smell of his mother's cigars seemingly bringing back horrible memories from his childhood when she would often use his frail body as an ashtray to put out her cigarettes on him.

Shivering from the fear of the memories, the smoke began to cloud all over Carlos as though he was somehow trapped in a fog. His mother's voice now began to sound distant as though the green smoke was somehow taking on a life of its own around him.

He could faintly hear his mother's cackling laughter as it rang out in his ears as she began to chant, "I the queen of darkness now command the powers that be, to bring forth the the blood of evil that lives inside my son to the surface. Let our powers unite as one!"

A faint stab of pain shot through Carlos's chest as he looked down and could now see a faint glimmer of green light emanating from a crossbones like sybol that had now appeared on hsi chest in a similar fashion to how Mal's symbol had appeared on her a while back, and he began to momentarily panic before everything around suddenly started to spin. His vision started to grow blurry and his head began to ache as though someone was stabbing him in the skull with a hammer.

He treid to hold in his screams of anguish, but now as a faint wiff of blood now filled his nostrils and through the haze of green smoke that continued to fill up all around him, the next thing he knew was through the hazy pain that was filling up inside his head that his mother had managed to cut her wrist and forced her arm into his mouth like a puppy. Carlos tried to fight against the overwelming urge not to drink his mother's blood, as hard as he tried the more it seemed as though he was losing. His vision grew dimmer by the second as it finally overtook him and he passed out, with his mother's voice echoing in head, "Don't worry my little prince of darkness, the fun is only just begining. Who's in control now Auradon?"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh-oh Poor Carlos! Will this mean that He'll become just like his mother? Can the others find a way to save them before their curses are activated next? Stay tuned for the next chapter, also I apologise for not getting this updated sooner, but I will try to be more frequent as the days go on. Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to reading more. **


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Author's Note, this story is not only my own interpretation of Descendants 2, but will also take place after the events of my first Descendant Story Core of Darkness which I highly recomend you read first before reading this one since it will be featuring my own OC character Malice who is Mal's twin brother, along with the possible appearance of Mal, Evie, and Carlos's father's along with Jay's mother. Hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note 2 - This chapter may or may not be the last one in this story, so I will be spliting this up in at least two parts or maybe three depending on how long I decide.**

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants -** "Sooner or later you five will succumb to the evil inside you wither you like it or not, and that's a fact you can bet will come true." Evie then watched as Maleficent turned to Cruella.

"Get Carlos, and get him out here." She said narrowing her green eyes at Cruella. "The rest of us will see to it that our own mistfits are dealt out a harsh punishment for disobaying us."

Cruella nodded and vanished in a swirl of smoky green vapor much to Evie, Jane, Lonnie, and even Jordan's dismay. "Noo!" Jane cried out falling to her knees with her head in her hands. "No! Not Carlos!" She sobbed as Lonnie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him back." She said with a smile. "Yeah, but we should probably help take care of them first."

"Everything will be just fine. Soon you will be back to the way you once were, my precious little evil servant." Carlos's eyes trailed up from the bright green ring to his mother's face to see her piercing green eyes starting to shift to a blazing crimson red, and another shiver of fear began to race through his entire body as he tried to crawl away from her, but a sharp stab of pain shot through his calf as he felt his mother's hand grab ahold of his leg and her long red nails dug sharply into his skin.

"I was planning on waiting until the others got here," Cruella said as her now blazing crimson eyes bore into Carlos's fearful brown ones as he coward in fear of his mother's hardned grip on his leg. "But maybe we should go ahead and get started instead. Don't you think my sweet little pup?"

"You are my son Carlos, and it's high time you start acting like it." His mother demanded angrily her voice taking on a harsh tone as she stared at him.

"You are cold-hearted, ruthless, cruel, conniving and vile and just like me, not this weak pathetic excuse for a human." As she spoke, a trail of green smoke came from her mouth which hit Carlos in the face instantly filling his nostrils with the faint smell of his mother's cigarres seemingly bringing back horrible memories from his childhood when she would often use his frail body as an ashtray to put out her ciggarets on him.

Shivering from the fear of the memories, the smoke began to cloud all over Carlos as though he was somehow trapped in a fog. His mother's voice now began to sound distant as though the green smoke was somehow taking on a life of its own around him.

He could faintly hear his mother's cackeling laughter as it rang out in his ears as she began to chant, "I the queen of darkness now command the powers that be, to bring forth the blood of evil that lives inside my son to the surface. Let our powers unite as one!"

A faint stab of pain shot through Carlos's chest as he looked down and could now see a faint glimmer of green light iminating from a crossbones like sybol that had now appeared on his

chest in a similar fashion to how Mal's symbol had appeared on her a while back, and he began to momentarily panic before everything arpund suddenly started to spin. His vision started to grow blurry and his head began to ache as though someone was stabbing him in the skull with a hammer.

He tried to hold in his screams of anguish, but now as a faint wiff of blood now filled his nostrils and through the haze of green smoke that continued to fill up all around him, the next thing Carlos knew was that he was tasting the coppery taste of blood which wasn't his own. He looked up and could see with wide eyes through the hazy pain that was filling up inside his head that he his mother had managed to cut her wrist and forced her arm into his mouth like a puppy. Carlos tried to fight against the overwelming urge not to drink his mother's blood, as hard as he tried the more it seemed as though he was losing. His vision grew dimmer by the second as it finally overtook him and he passed out, with his mother's voice echoing in head, "Don't worry my little prince of darkness, the fun is only just begining. Who's in control now Auradon?"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 25** **\- Who Is In Control Now? (Part 2)**

As Evie took a fighting stance against her mother, she turned to the rest of her crew. Jay was right beside her ready to pounce, Lonnie was staring directly at Maleficent with her mother's sword in hand, Malice was slowly staggering trying to keep himself standing as best as he could.

Jordan was standing fiercly protective over Jane who was on her knees wheeping beside where Carlos's body once laid. Evie knew Jane didn't have the heart to fight, she was an AK without a doubt someone who had never had to fight for survivial like she and the rest of the Villain kids had to, so Evie knew she couldn't risk Jane getting hurt it would be devestating for Carlos if he knew something had happened to her before he could get the chance to tell her how he felt.

"Jordan, I wish for you to get Jane out of here and to a safe location." Evie said nodding over to Jordan as she gave her a small smile, then patted on Jane's shoulder lightly before they both vanished together in a puff of light pink smoke.

Once Evie knew Jane was safe and out of danger the moment Jordan reappeared, the more detemind she became as she focused on channeling that energy of light she had previously generated. The only problem was, she had no idea how she had generated it out of her hands in the first place, not to mention the fact that she wasn't aware that she even possessed any magical talent either. She could see the glimmer of evil intent laced in her mother's eyes as her brown eyes locked onto her daughter, and Evie tried her best to ignore it as a faint stab of unwanted searing pain shot through her chest, with Yen Sid's words echoing inside her mind.

 _"After all five of you were born, your parents wanted you to always follow in their footsteps. They had all desired for each of you to accomplish were they had failed, so in order to do so, on the night that they were all sent to the Isle, each of them had used the last bit of magical energy they carried into cursing each of you with a curse symbol on your chests, which would only activate the moment each of you gave into you own inner darkness."_

 _"Upon Maleficent's escape from her imprisoment on Auradon thanks to Yzma's son Zevon, she released so much energy that it caused the the awakening of the other three evil talisman's to awken. Evil Queen's talisman, the fruit of venom, which posesses the ability to fill one's mind with your deepest fears and insecurities. Every kind of dark, maevolent emotion and idea, the power to use them against other people."_

Evie's eyes all at once immediatly flashed momentarily down to the red apple pendant around her neck she always wore practically since birth, and a shiver of fear suddenly raced up and down her spine as she thought she had seen it start to glow a faint hue of dark green light almost black as night. Was it really glowing or was it as something as simple as just a trick of the light?

Evie shook her head trying to clear away her feelings of fear and self doubt but even now as she reached up to touch the red apple pendant she suddenly drew back her hand as an unwanted stab of pain coursed through her hand and through her entire body as though she had suddenly just been electrocuded. A look of shock came upon Evie's face in moment of realization. She didn't need t look far for her talisman becasue she had had it on her this entire time. A single breath of air caught in her lungs and for a moment of fear she forgot how to breathe as her body tensed up in panic.

Just then a flashback shot through her weary mind as she remembered the first time she had met Evie and had noticed the red apple pendant hanging on a nerby shelve twinkling in the light of the room. Had Evie imagined the entire thing? or had her mother planned on her finding the talisman to avoid suspicion? Whatever it was she knew she couldn't blame Dizzy after all she was just a kid who had no clue about what their parents had planned for them.

An evil smile crept up on the Evil Queen's face as she noticed the look of shock on her daughter's face despite the fact that Evie was trying to hide it. "Don't fight it dear. Embrace the power you were given." She said in a soft yet menacing tone as Evie shook her head in defiance. "You had it planned all along," She said her voice soft yet still full of shock as she tried to hide it. "What are you talking about?" Evil Queen asked her brows furrowing in confusion.

"You had it planned that I would find the talisman that day we went to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye Salon because you were too afraid that I would someday be more powerful then you."

Evil Queen let out a laugh as did Maleficent and Jafar at Evie's words. "Child the day you become more powerful then us is the day we finally escape this wretched prison once and for all."

Evie's eyes narrowed as a surge of anger began to swirl through her. She knew she didn't enjoy talking back to her mother, but this time Evil Queen wasn't giving her much of a choice.

"I'm not going to be like you mother. You no longer have dominion power over me."

Evil Queen scoffed and stifled a laugh at her daughter's words. She couldn't believe how truly naive Evie really was. "You really think it's going to be that easy?" Evil Queen asked drawing each step closer to Evie as Jay protectively stood beside her ready to leap in front of her if necessary but Evie held out a gentle hand to stop him. "You have your father to deal with Jay. This is between me and my mother, I have to learn to face my fears and not let them dominate my life."

* * *

 **{With Mal & Ben} **

"Mal!" Ben called as he struggled to stand on his feet again just as Zevon delivered another swift kick to the young king's leg but Ben was slightly faster as he moved out of the way and made it shakily to his feet again. Wobbling on his heels as he tried to regain his composure he looked over and could no longer see the puff of purple smoke anymore but instead what obscured his vision now was a huge catterpillar like cacoon. It was dark purple with glowing green accents surrounding it as though it looked like it was about to crack at any given second like an egg.

"MAL!" Ben's roar tore through the buiuilding causing it to rumble like an earthquake as he made a break for it and ran toward the cacoon pounding on it immediatly with his fists. "Mal! Mal, can you hear me? It's Ben!" He cried out as his fists pounded heavily against it trying to get it to open.

"It's no use." Came Zevon's voice with an evil laugh. "I already told you, she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it. You can try and break that thing open all you want but there's no way you'll get Mal free."

Hearing Zevon's words made Ben's body run red hot with fury. It was anger beyond anything he had ever felt in his entire life and it coursed through him like a bolt of lightning. He let out a low growl that sounded much like his father and a wave of red momentarily clouded his vision as he looked down and could see his hands which were balled up into fists and watched as dark brown fur began to seep all over his skin.

Through the red cloud that shrouded his vison he could see the look in Zevon's brown eyes start to slightly shift in fear but Ben didn't care as the final transformation took over him and he threw back his head and let out a massive roar so loud that it not only shook the building but the entire island as well.

Ben hated becoming a beast like his father. He always knew that even though his father was human that part of him still had a least possessed some of the curse enough to pass it on to Ben, and even though he hated becoming as angry as he was feeling now he also knew that he could no lnger just sit on the sidelines and watch those he cared about be hurt. He was the crowned king of Auradon and now it was his time to show what he was truly capable of, however little did he know was that somewhere off in the distance he was not alone.

Shrouded in shadow was a teenage girl about the age of at least fifteen with long dirty blonde hair with golden highlights tied into a ponytail. Her eyes wich were brown were narrowed as she glared at the king of Auradon's transformation and realized it was now or never and that soon Auradon would be ripe for the taking.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... So Sorry this took me so long to update but I will try to get more chapters up as frequently as I can. i know I haven't been focusing on Uma, Harry or Gil as much but all that will change within the next chapter. Do you think that the three of them will temporarily help Mal and the rest of the kids out against their parents? Or will this finally be uma's time to shine and take over Auradon? Stay tuned to find out more and if you have any thoughts on what you want to see happen next between any of the characters please fill free to PM me and let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed reading and are looking forward to more!**


End file.
